WĘŻOUSTY Kroniki Slytherina
by MilaRay
Summary: Życie Salazara wywraca się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nagle na jego głowę spadają nowe obowiązki. Nie ma innego wyjścia jak podjąć się próby, bo honor rodziny zależy od jego wyborów i postępowania. Czy młody Slytherin podoła wyzwaniu?
1. Prolog

Jak każdego ranka, siedziałem w skupieniu pochylony nad opasłymi tomiszczami pełnymi zaklęć. Człowiek uczył się całe życie, powiadano, a ja całym sobą popierałem te słowa. Wiedza to władza, nie zamierzałem z niej rezygnować. Było coś niezwykle fascynującego w starych, pożółkłych księgach napisanych przez pierwszych czarodziejów i ich potomków. Przykuwały uwagę, a zarzuciwszy przynętę pochłaniały bez reszty. Nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie życia bez magii. Pragnąłem zgłębić jej wszelkie aspekty i czułem rozgoryczenie na myśl o czarach, skrzętnie skrywanych przez wiele potężnych rodzin, przekazywanych wyłącznie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Marzyłem o tym, by pewnego dnia stać się najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie. Chciałem dzielić się zdobytą wiedzą, doskonalić ją i rozwijać. Zostać zapamiętany, zapisać się na kartach naszej historii. Czekała mnie długa, kręta droga w tym kierunku, ale nie zamierzałem odpuścić. Mój wyraźnie określony cel przyświecał każdemu następnemu krokowi.

Potarłem powieki, moje zaczerwienione od kurzu oczy piekły. Odchyliłem się w tył, wspierając plecy o twarde oparcie i rozejrzałem się. Biblioteka już dawno stała się moim ulubionym miejscem w całej posiadłości. Porządnie oświetlona i zadbana, wabiła swoją sekretną aurą. Kilkadziesiąt otaczających mnie regałów, niemal uginało się pod ciężarem rozmaitych ksiąg. Ciężki, bladoniebieski dywan pokrywał podłogę pod stołem oraz krzesłami, które stały przy samym oknie. Wystarczyło unieść głowę, by podziwiać wschodnią część pięknego ogrodu i móc obserwować dziedziniec. Coraz mocniejsze promienie słoneczne zalały moją twarz, zmuszając mnie do zmrużenia oczu. Wstawanie o świcie było rutyną, choć nie należało do moich obowiązków. Nie byłem byle służącym, który potrzebował dłuższej chwili na przygotowanie wszystkiego do rozpoczęcia dnia. Życie dziedzica wielkiego rodu prezentowało szeroki wachlarz możliwości i wiązało się z wszelako pojętą wygodą.

Podniosłem się powoli, rozciągając nieco zastane mięśnie. Potężne, rzeźbione krzesło z bukowego drewna prezentowało się nad wyraz okazale, będąc niestety znacznie mniej wygodnym w rzeczywistości. Miało to swoje plusy, bowiem niewygoda w jakiś sposób pozwalała się bardziej skupić na pracy. Jeszcze raz zerknąłem przez okno, pozwalając, by nagłe pojawienie się kogoś w wielkiej, kutej bramie prowadzącej do domostwa, zwróciło całą uwagę. Wściekłość zmieszana z oburzeniem wpłynęła na moją twarz palącym rumieńcem. Zacisnąłem zęby, gwałtownym ruchem porywając różdżkę z blatu, choć nie była mi ona niezbędna. Z każdym dniem stawałem się bowiem coraz lepszy w korzystaniu z nieprzebranych zasobów swojego organizmu, gromadzeniu i ukierunkowywaniu magii. Miałem wszelkie predyspozycje, by pewnego dnia stać się największym czarodziejem swoich czasów. Najpierw jednak musiałem zabić swojego nieznośnego brata. Śpiesznym krokiem opuściłem bibliotekę, zatrzaskując z rozmachem drzwi. Szata powiewała za mną z cichym szelestem, a skrzaty domowe umykały z drogi, patrząc z przestrachem. Przypominałem zapewne niszczycielski huragan, kiedy gwałtowna magia kotłowała się złowieszczo wokół mnie.  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? - warknąłem, chwytając Setha za kołnierz i pchając go na ścianę. Mój umysł spowijały mroczne mroczne myśli żądne krwi. Naelektryzowane palce nie wydawały się sprawiać mu żadnego bólu. Upojony alkoholem uśmiechał się drwiąco, choć nie był w stanie oprzeć się sile natarcia.  
\- Saaal - przeciągnął moje imię, robiąc mi na złość. - Od kiedy tak się wita swojego brata?  
\- Od wtedy, kiedy przestał zasługiwać na to miano - warknąłem w odpowiedzi. - Włóczysz się nie wiadomo gdzie i chlejesz bez umiaru jak żałosne pospólstwo. A towarzystwo, w którym się obracasz jest przynajmniej wątpliwej reputacji. Jesteś hańbą dla naszego rodu! Ciesz się, że ojca tu nie ma.

Roześmiał się ochryple, roztaczając wokół gorzelnianą woń zmieszaną z tytoniowym dymem.  
\- Co niby by mi zrobił? - zapytał pogardliwie, upierając ciężar ciała na moim uchwycie. Puściłem go ze wstrętem, przez co niemal stracił równowagę, chwytając się parapetu w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Może to co powinien zrobić już dawno temu - wycedziłem przez zęby. - Kiedyś dotrze do niego powaga sytuacji i dostrzeże jaką zakałą rodziny się stałeś, a wtedy pożałujesz.  
\- Najpierw musiałby zaszczycić nas swoją szacowną obecnością. - Wykrzywił złośliwie wargi, patrząc na mnie z ukosa, przy czym jego ton był zupełnie pozbawiony szacunku. - Daj mi spokój, jeśli to wszystko co masz do powiedzenia.  
Odepchnął się od parapetu, po czym trącając mnie ramieniem, poszedł w stronę komnaty lekko chwiejnym krokiem, pogwizdując pod nosem. Zawiść płonęła w moim sercu, kiedy wlepiałem wzrok w jego plecy. Był dwa lata młodszy ode mnie, ale wciąż zachowywał się nieodpowiedzialnie jak szczeniak. W jego wieku to niedopuszczalne. Przeczył wszelkim moim przekonaniom. Był leniwy, arogancki i przekonany o swojej wyższości. Wysysał rozmaite dobra z rodzinnego skarbca niczym pijawka, nie dając z siebie absolutnie nic. Nie wspominając nawet o wstydzie jaki nieustannie nam przynosił. Ojciec jednak powtarzał, że pewnego dnia Seth pójdzie wreszcie po rozum do głowy, choć nic tego nie zapowiadało. Szczerze wierzył w siłę rodziny i nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o wykluczeniu z niej kogokolwiek. Utożsamiał wszystko czego najbardziej się obawiałem, wszystko czym pogardzałem. Wyglądał kropka w kropkę jak ja, ale był wyższy niemal o cal, a jego oczy miały bardziej szary niż niebieski odcień. Niekiedy, miałem wrażenie, że patrzę w lustro. Zwłaszcza, kiedy popatrywałem na niego przelotem, a nie przyglądałem się z uwagę.  
\- Odpuść sobie, Salazarze - powiedziała cicho matka, wychodząc zza rogu. Musiała obserwować całą sytuację, ponieważ jej oczy wyrażały troskę, a twarz nachmurzyła się. Szczupła, wysoka, nienagannie ubrana, z czarnymi włosami splecionymi w misternego koka, wyglądała tak jak na Lady przystało. Stała sztywno wyprostowana, z rękami splecionymi elegancko przed sobą. A jej granatowa suknia spływała kaskadą do samych stóp, kończąc się na podłodze. - Zobaczysz, że zmądrzeje. Nawet on kiedyś musi dorosnąć.  
Potarłem czoło, nagle czując potworne zmęczenie, jakby ta konfrontacja wyssała ze mnie resztę siły.  
\- Najwyższa pora na śniadanie - oświadczyłem, zmieniając temat, ponieważ doskwierał mi już głód.  
\- Powinno być już gotowe. - Poparła mnie, poczekawszy aż do niej dołączę, żebyśmy razem mogli podążyć w stronę jadalni. Przed suto zastawionym stołem powitały nas skrzaty, delikatnie pochyliwszy głowy, po czym w milczeniu opuściły pomieszczenie. Nie lubiły posługiwać się językiem ludzi, więc ograniczały słowa do minimum. To były zdumiewające stworzenia wywodzące się od elfów, które potępione i wygnane przez pobratymców, nawiązały sojusz z czarodziejami. Czerpały z naszej magii, odpłacając wierną służbą. Miały w sobie niewiarygodne pokłady czystej magii, ale ciążące na nich przekleństwo uniemożliwiało im korzystanie z niej. Zasiedliśmy do posiłku, rozmawiając niezobowiązująco.  
\- Dobrze spałeś?  
\- Nie narzekam, dziękuję. A ty, matko? - Mogłaby sobie odpuścić luźne pogawędki przy śniadaniu. Wolałem skupić się na poznanych wcześniej zaklęciach, przyswoić je i powtarzać w myślach. Czcze gadanie to zwyczajnie strata czasu, ale nie śmiałem jej tego oznajmić.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć - powiedziała po chwili zawahania. Podniosłem głowę, by odszukać jej oczy, ale uparcie wbijała spojrzenie w talerz, w którym grzebała od niechcenia.  
\- Coś się stało? - Zaryzykowałem pytaniem. - Jesteś chora?  
\- Nie, nie... Wszystko w porządku... Po prostu nie opuszcza mnie złe przeczucie.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi z uwagą. Matka nie była jasnowidzem, ale niekiedy wyczuwała pewne rzeczy. Nazywała to kobiecą intuicją, ale moim zdaniem miała talent. Jeden ze skrzatów przyniósł korespondencję. Nigdy nie wpuszczaliśmy ptaków do domu, a tym bardziej do jadalni, choć niektórzy sąsiedzi mieli coś podobnego w zwyczaju. Matka prędko przeczytała krótki liścik, a cała krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy. Pergamin wypadł jej z drżących palców, mijając w krętym locie stół i spadając wprost na podłogę. Podniosła na mnie rozpaczliwe spojrzenie, szepcząc pobladłymi wargami jedynie dwa słowa:  
\- Ojciec nie żyje.


	2. Obowiązki mają pierwszeństwo

Patrzyłem jak wschodzące słońce zalewało okolice posiadłości bladymi promieniami. Na ogół lubiłem świt, lecz w tym przypadku oznaczał on, iż poświęciłem na przygotowania zbyt dużo czasu. Jestem do niczego. Obawiam się, że - wbrew oczekiwaniom wszystkich - nigdy nie dorównam ojcu na tyle by godnie go zastąpić. Przede wszystkim brak mi umiejętności, ale również wiedzy i doświadczenia. Nikt z nas nie był gotowy na jego śmierć. To miała być zwykła wyprawa handlowa, a przemieniła się w zupełną katastrofę. Nie wiem jak ja sobie poradzę. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia.

Szarpnąłem za ciężkie, purpurowe zasłony, z trzaskiem przysłaniając okiennice. Otoczył mnie bezpieczny półmrok. Podszedłem do biurka i wygrzebałem z szuflady pergamin, by w świetle powoli dogasających świec, napisać krótki list.

 _"Droga Roweno..._

 _Potrzebuję byś zajęła się podtrzymaniem zaklęcia tajności podczas dzisiejszej uroczystości. Czuję, że nie będę miał do tego głowy. Przyślę Ci wieczorem część moich skrzatów, gdyż być może się przydadzą. Dziękuję również bardzo za wszelką pomoc jakiej nam udzieliłaś w tych trudnych chwilach._

 _Ściskam, SS"_

Zwinąłem pergamin, przypieczętowując go naszym rodowych herbem i opuściłem swój bezpieczny azyl w gabinecie ojca. Skierowałem swe kroki w stronę sowiarni, ale nim zdążyłem przejść choćby jeden korytarz, za moimi plecami rozległo się wołanie:

\- Mój Panie! - Przystanąłem, odwracając się nieśpiesznie w stronę zmierzającego w moim kierunku służącego. Co prawda, Joseph pracował u nas od lat i z kamerdynera zmienił się w przyjaciela rodziny. Jednakże był samotny i nalegał, by zachować pracę na takich samych warunkach jak zawsze. Ja, tak samo jak i ojciec, darzyłem go głębokim szacunkiem i zaufaniem. Był to dość wysoki jegomość po sześćdziesiątce cieszący się doskonałym zdrowiem. Wciąż szczupły oraz perfekcyjnie wyprostowany, choć jego włosy już nieco przyprószyła siwizna. - Przybył Arcymistrz. Czy zechce Pan zejść i go powitać czy mam poprosić, by zaczekał?

Arcymistrz? Co on tutaj robi tak wcześnie rano? Zastanawiałem się gorączkowo. Czyżby coś się stało? Poza śmiercią mojego ojca, oczywiście. Jednakże, nawet biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, powinien się zjawić najwcześniej późnym wieczorem.

\- Nie, nie. Już idę. Wyślij proszę ten list do panny Ravenclaw. I przekaż skrzatom, by podały śniadanie do gabinetu za około godzinę. - Zwróciłem się do niego, wręczając mu pergamin. Otrzymałem w zamian spokojne skinięcie głową. Najważniejsza szycha czarodziejskiego świata gości w moich progach, a Joseph zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje. Od dziecka podziwiałem jego opanowanie i stalowe nerwy. Uścisnąłem lekko jego ramię w niemym podziękowaniu i podążyłem na parter. Nie zbiegłem po schodach, co zapewne uczyniłbym w identycznej sytuacji, gdybym tylko nie był tak zmęczony.

\- Arcymistrzu - powiedziałem z szacunkiem. Popatrzył na mnie, odrywając wzrok od naszych rodzinnych portretów. - Co Pana tu sprowadza?

Zaskoczył mnie niezmiernie, otwierając szeroko ramiona i wołając gromko:

\- Salazarze! Ale ty wydoroślałeś! Ostatnio, kiedy cię widziałem byłeś małym chłopcem, nie większym od ogrodowego gnoma. - Podszedł sprężystym krokiem by potrząsnąć entuzjastycznie moją dłonią. Był bardzo niski, ledwie sięgał mi do ramienia. Tylko siwe włosy, związane w gustowny warkocz oraz liczne zmarszczki na twarzy świadczyły o jego wieku. Ruchy wciąż miał energiczne, a spojrzenie jasne i bystre. Mgliście go pamiętałem, ale nic się nie zmienił. - Tak mi przykro z powodu waszej straty. Twój ojciec był moim bardzo bliskim przyjacielem. Wiem, że nie zdążył przysposobić cię do funkcji głowy rodziny ani też członka Rady. Dlatego właśnie tu jestem, mój drogi chłopcze. Przyjmij proszę najszczersze wyrazy ubolewania. Wiem, że to musiał być straszny cios dla ciebie i całego rodu Slytherina.

Skinąłem głową, posyłając mu słaby, ale wdzięczny uśmiech. Jego przemowa dodała mi otuchy i wiary, że może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

\- Dziękuję, bardzo to doceniam. Nie spodziewałem się pana tutaj przed wieczorem. Gdybym wiedział o pańskim przybyciu, kazałbym przygotować coś więcej niż zwykłe śniadanie.

Roześmiał się lekko chrapliwie i poklepał mnie przyjacielsko po ramieniu, choć musiało sprawić mu to dyskomfort ze względu na różnicę wzrostu.

\- Ależ nie kłopocz siebie ani swojej służby. Myślę, że w tej sytuacji i tak wszyscy jesteście zestresowani. Właściwie to byłbym już wcześniej, ale ważne sprawy zatrzymały mnie w stolicy. Czy zanim przejdziemy do konkretów, mógłbym zamienić słówko z szanowną Lady Slytherin? - zapytał. Zawahałem się. Śmierć ojca ją załamała. Od kiedy dotarła do nas ta koszmarna wiadomość praktycznie nie wychodziła poza obręb swojej komnaty. Całkowicie pogrążyła się w rozpaczy. Później, kiedy przywieziono ciało ojca, klęczała uparcie przy łożu, na którym go złożono. Wyglądała jak ktoś kto zaraz położy się obok i umrze. Siłą musiałem wyciągnąć ją z pomieszczenia, choć wrzeszczała i szarpała się, a łzy spływały po jej bladych policzkach, musiałem być nieugięty. Widok martwego męża stanowił dla niej zbyt ogromny szok.

\- Jak najbardziej - odpowiedziałem w końcu. - Proszę za mną.

Poprowadziłem go korytarzem, podtrzymując niezobowiązującą rozmowę o sprawach dworu. Zanim dotarliśmy na miejsce zdążył mi opowiedzieć o kilku przygodach z młodości mojego ojca. Nigdy bym nie podejrzewał, że tak poważny, dystyngowany człowiek, jakim był Alesander Slytherin, mógł robić tak nieodpowiedzialne i jednocześnie niedorzeczne rzeczy. Zaśmiałem się krótko, osłupiały. Chyba wychwycił tę nutkę niedowierzania, bo szybko mnie zapewnił:

\- Naprawdę. To nie są historie wyssane z palca, Salazarze. Choć przyznam ci rację, to zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. Gdybym nie znał twojego ojca z młodzieńczych lat, nigdy bym nie dał wiary we własne słowa.

\- Uznajmy, że mnie pan przekonał, Arcymistrzu - zgodziłem się z rozbawieniem. Uśmiech spełzł z mojej twarzy, kiedy stanęliśmy przed odpowiednimi drzwiami. - To tutaj.

Zapukałem lekko, po czym uchyliłem drzwi, nie czekając na pozwolenie. Zanim zdążyłem się odezwać, nasz wysoko postawiony gość przepchnął się obok, wchodząc pierwszy.

\- Lady Sarah! Proszę się nie kłopotać wstawaniem - zawołał od progu. Podszedł do łóżka, na którym półleżała, bawiąc się włosami. To zawsze ją uspokajało. Była już ubrana w dzienny strój, więc wejście do środka nie było szczególnie niestosowne. Wyglądała jakby w ciągu nocy przybyło jej parę lat. Oczy miała zapuchnięte od płaczu i podkrążone, a twarz bladą. Podejrzewałem, że Joseph naszprycował ją eliksirem uspokajającym. Wymusiła na sobie delikatny uśmiech, mimo że w spojrzeniu nadal czaił się ogromny smutek. Arcymistrz pochwycił jej dłoń i ucałował szarmancko. - Wciąż wygląda pani olśniewająco. Jak zresztą za każdym razem, kiedy panią widzę.

\- A pan jak zawsze wie, co powiedzieć kobiecie, Michaelu - zachichotała uroczo. - Salazarze, zostaw nas proszę samych - zwróciła się do mnie. Zerknąłem na nią z ukosa, ale nie skomentowałem. Niech będzie tak jak sobie życzy. Być może rozmowa z Arcymistrzem jej pomoże wyrwać się z otchłani żalu. Wydaje się, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Skinąłem głową w zgodzie.

\- Będę w salonie - rzuciłem krótko.

Szedłem w zamierzonym kierunku, dumając nad sytuacją. Mojego brata jak zwykle nie było w pobliżu. Prawdopodobnie upijał się do nieprzytomności w jakiejś szemranej knajpie albo odsypiał wczorajszy stan. Poinformowałem skrzaty, że jednak posilimy się w jadalni. Ufałem, że Arcymistrz w jakiś sposób podniesie matkę na duchu i wkrótce oboje do mnie dołączą. Zdążyłem zasiąść do stołu zanim rzeczywiście tak się stało. Przyjrzałem się jej uważnie. Na policzkach miała świeże ślady łez, ale wydawała się bardziej stabilna emocjonalnie niż wczoraj. W pewnym sensie zdołała zebrać się w sobie i miałem nadzieję, że będzie tylko lepiej. Kiedy się do nas przysiedli, posłałem mężczyźnie wdzięczne spojrzenie. Mrugnął do mnie w odpowiedzi.

\- Lady Sarah czy pozwolisz, że porwę twojego syna na resztę dnia? - Zwrócił się do matki z delikatnie przesadną kurtuazją.

\- Myślę, że dam sobie radę przez ten czas bez niego - odwzajemniła się pobłażliwie.

\- Fantastycznie - podsumował, po czym konwersacja upadła na rzecz posilania się. Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze, co mam o nim myśleć. Z drugiej strony wydawał się być lekkoduchem i to nie do końca mi odpowiadało. Nie byłem pewny w jakim stopniu mogłem mu rzeczywiście zaufać. Obawiałem się, że może mieć jakiś ukryty motyw. Z drugiej strony najwyraźniej pomógł matce. W dodatku nie przypominał żadnego ze sztywnych członków Rady, którzy wielokrotnie przewijali się przez naszą posiadłość ze względu na aktywną działalność mojego ojca w poprawnym funkcjonowaniu czarodziejskiej polityki. Byli raczej słabymi czarodziejami, ale uważali się za nie wiadomo kogo ze względu na pozycję i bogactwo. Natomiast potęga magii Arcymistrza zdawała się parzyć skórę i iskrzyć po zetknięciu z moją własną siłą magiczną. A on w żaden sposób nie dał mi odczuć, iż jestem znacznie niżej od niego. Niechętnie przyznaję, że zaskarbił sobie tym moje uznanie. Posiłek zakończył się trochę za szybko jak na mój gust. Byłem zaciekawiony tym, co stary czarodziej ma mi do zaoferowania, o czym poinformuje i czego nauczy. Aczkolwiek wewnętrznie czułem strach, że będzie mnie sprawdzał tylko po to by w końcu wyśmiać szyderczo oraz stwierdzić, iż do niczego się nie nadaję. Co jeśli powie, że nie jestem godzien zająć tak poważanego stanowiska?

Ostatecznie wkrótce zasiedliśmy wspólnie przy biurku w gabinecie ojca. Z nerwów spociły mi się ręce, więc dyskretnie wycierałem je w wewnętrzną część szaty.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Salazarze. To co ci dzisiaj powiem jest naprawdę ważne. Ze względu na sytuację, zajmiesz miejsce swojego ojca dużo wcześniej niż zakładaliśmy. Dlatego musisz się jeszcze sporo nauczyć. Wiele z tego nie jestem ci w stanie przekazać. To przychodzi latami, w parze z doświadczeniem. Oczywiście wiele się nauczysz na własnych błędach tak jak i my wszyscy. Jednakże nie wahaj się ze zwróceniem się do mnie o pomoc czy radę. Zrobię co tylko w mojej mocy ze względu na twoją matkę i świętej pamięci ojca. To wspaniali ludzie i mam głęboką nadzieję, że pójdziesz w ich ślady. Koniec z wywodami starego człowieka - zakończył tą część swojej wypowiedzi jakby sam siebie przywoływał do porządku. - Zacznijmy od twojej pozycji w tym rodzie. W dniu dzisiejszym oficjalnie staniesz się głową rodziny Slytherina. Czy rozumiesz, co to oznacza? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie oczekująco. Zmieszałem się.

\- Taak...? - mruknąłem niepewnie, ale pod jego cynicznym spojrzeniem od razu się poprawiłem: - Nie do końca.

\- Tak myślałem. Dobrze, więc po kolei. Nie chodzi tylko o posiadłość czy rodzinne interesy. Wraz z tą funkcją przyjmujesz rolę zarządcy waszego obszaru. Jutro pokażę ci na mapie, które miejsca przynależą do okręgu Slytherina. Dostaniesz też ode mnie zakres twoich obowiązków, spisałem je zawczasu, tak na wszelki wypadek. Naszym światem rządzą pewne prawa, które musimy respektować, żebyśmy mogli żyć we względnym spokoju. Twoim zadaniem będzie znać, a także rozumieć, te zasady. I w razie potrzeby wydać sprawiedliwy osąd. Każdy przynależący do waszego okręgu będzie miał prawo przyjść do ciebie w wielu sprawach. O ile się nie mylę, Alesander udostępniał swój czas publicznie w każdy wtorek i czwartek. Możesz to jednak skorygować. Pamiętaj jednak, że obywatele mają obowiązek zgłosić ci wszelkie uchybienia czy wykroczenia. Czy teraz już rozumiesz jak wielkiego zobowiązania się podejmujesz?

Głos utknął mi w gardle, więc tylko skinąłem głową. W głębi duszy czułem strach. Wiedziałem, że do naszego domu przybywało grono gości każdego tygodnia. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, więc uznałem, że przychodzili w zwykłych interesach. Czy podołam? Tego nie wiem. Nie mam jednak wyboru, nie splamię imienia naszych przodków.

\- Przejdźmy do następnej części. Jak pewnie ci wiadomo, zajmiesz miejsce swojego ojca w Radzie Trzynastu. Każdy jej członek pochodzi ze starego, potężnego rodu. To właśnie Rada zwołuje obrady i ustala wszelkie prawa, które mają na celu ulepszenie funkcjonowania naszego społeczeństwa. Pamiętaj, że twój głos jest równie ważny jak ich. Nie możesz pokazać, że się boisz bądź jesteś niepewny swoich decyzji. Ludzie będący u władzy są jak wilki. Konkurują między sobą i walczą, żeby zyskać. Podejrzewam, że staniesz się ich ulubionym celem, gdyż wciąż jesteś bardzo młody i niedoświadczony. Część z nich bała się twojego ojca, niektórzy darzyli go przyjaźnią, a inni z kolei uparcie podważali jego pozycję. Bez względu na wszystko, musisz mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Nie dać się wrobić czy zastraszyć. Pokaż im, że twardy z ciebie czarodziej i nie poddasz się łatwo bandzie zbyt aroganckich, dla ich własnego dobra, szlachciców.

Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie. W jego jasnych, brązowych oczach widziałem gniew i pogardę. To było zaskakujące. Chciałem się dowiedzieć więcej na ten temat, a mając na uwadze jego wywód nie wahałem się z zadaniem pytania, które błądziło mi niespokojnie po głowie.

\- Arcymistrzu? - Wtrąciłem się zanim ochłonął i kontynuował. - Mówiłeś, że Rada ma na względzie dobro naszego społeczeństwa. Dlaczego wyrażasz się teraz w ten sposób? Twoja magia się wzburzyła.

\- Skąd... - Na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie, ale zaraz się opanował i uśmiechnął ze zrozumieniem. - Jesteś naturalnym empatą? Zadziwiające. - Zamyślił się na moment. A ja gapiłem się na niego oszołomiony. Co to jest naturalny empata? Wolałem nie drążyć tematu skoro najwidoczniej mam to coś, cokolwiek to jest. Poczytam i się dowiem. Albo podpytam Rowenę. Ona wie przecież absolutnie wszystko. - Zadałeś mi jednak pytanie, więc czuję się zobowiązany do udzielenia odpowiedzi. Widzisz, mój drogi, Rada została powołana do wyższych celów. Jej głównym zamierzeniem miało być niesienie pomocy innym czarodziejom i utrzymywanie porządku. Z czasem jednak chciwość i zarozumiałość uderzyła panującym do głowy, a przerażająca część członków Rady uległa własnym żądzom. Pozostała tylko garstka ludzi, takich jak twój ojciec, którzy wciąż walczą o lepsze jutro. To bardzo przykre. Niestety nic na to nie poradzę. Porzućmy ten temat, powrócimy do niego po dzisiejszej ceremonii. Teraz pozostało nam jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zorganizowania.


	3. Błogosławieństwo przodków

Arcymistrz przechadzał się po bibliotece, przesuwając palcami po całej długości półek.

\- Gdzieś tu była... jestem prawie pewny...

\- Szuka Pan czegoś konkretnego? - spytałem z zaciekawieniem, przystając tuż za nim. Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Chyba odrobinę go przestraszyłem.

\- Na moją magię, Salazarze! - wykrzyknął, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej. Jego oddech był znacznie przyśpieszony.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie. - Pochyliłem głowę, na pozór w wyrazie skruchy, a w rzeczywistości po to by skryć zadowolony uśmieszek. Jeśli chodzi o sztukę bezszelestnego poruszania się, opanowałem ją do perfekcji.

\- Nic się właściwie nie stało. Tylko na przyszłość proszę byś się tak do mnie nie skradał. Ani do żadnego innego, dobrze wyszkolonego czarodzieja. Zaskoczony mógłby cię zaatakować. A szukam książki o rytuałach pogrzebowych, którą chciałbym ci sprezentować. Wiem, że Alesander miał taką w swojej kolekcji.

Podszedłem nieśpiesznie do biurka i wygrzebałem spod sterty pergaminów, stare, sfatygowane tomiszcze.

\- Chodzi Panu o tę książkę? - Zainteresowałem się. Zmrużył oczy, uważnie się jej przyglądając.

\- Dokładnie tę. Czytałeś ją? - Wydawał się być pod wrażeniem. Być może początkowo założył, że jestem skończonym idiotą i kompletnie nieprzygotowany będę czekał na ceremonię by najeść się wstydu. Poważnie rozważałem czy nie powinienem się czasem obrazić. W końcu takie założenie było dość uwłaczające.

\- W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, nie miałem większego wyboru - odpowiedziałem kąśliwie, krzywiąc się.

\- Nie było moim celem, obrażenie cię. Naprawdę. Jeśli to zrobiłem to całkiem nieświadomie, wybacz - zastrzegł dostrzegając moje zirytowanie. Wzruszyłem ramionami, podając mu księgę. Wertował ją w skupieniu przez moment by zaraz zawołać z satysfakcją: - Jest!

Gestem nakazał bym się zbliżył, a kiedy to uczyniłem, wskazał mi palcem fragment tekstu dotyczący oddawania hołdu zmarłemu.

\- Wiem już jak to wygląda - poinformowałem go łaskawie. - Do grobu najpierw schodzi rodzina, żegnając się ze zmarłym i pozwalając odejść w spokoju. Następnie dołącza do nich Rada, która przypieczętowuje grobowiec by w żaden sposób nie został splądrowany. Wszyscy pozostali, tworzą na zewnątrz ochronny krąg.

\- Tak, normalnie właśnie w ten sposób wygląda ta część ceremoniału - potwierdził.- Jednak Alesander nie zdążył dać ci błogosławieństwa.

\- Czego...?

\- Widzisz, Salazarze, w każdej liczącej się rodzinie z tradycjami, kiedy przychodzi odpowiedni czas, głowa rodziny przygotowuje swojego pierworodnego - bądź jak miało to miejsce w nielicznych przypadkach, pierworodną - do przejęcia funkcji. Oczywiście zanim odstąpi stanowiska, mija sporo czasu, ale dziedzic jest gotowy. W tym momencie Lord oddaje synowi część swojej magii oraz rodzinną pieczęć. Dzięki temu, jego władza nie może zostać zakwestionowana.

Patrzyłem na niego oszołomiony. Dlaczego w takim razie uczył mnie tego wszystkiego skoro w każdej chwili mogłem zostać zdegradowany?

\- Mój ojciec nie żyje - przypomniałem pustym tonem. - Nie przekaże mi więc błogosławieństwa ani pieczęci. - Żałowałem, że obudził we mnie płonną nadzieję. To było nie w porządku. Czułem się skrajnie oszukany. Drań, pomyślałem mściwie. Nie miałem pojęcia co mu to dało. Czy odczuwał z tej racji jakąś sadystyczną radość? Cieszył się, że władza rodu Slytherina upadnie? Obłudnik.

\- Tutaj zaczyna się właśnie moja rola. Przecież nie możemy postawić cię w tak trudnej, a także niezręcznej sytuacji, prawda? - Uśmiechnął się do mnie pobłażliwie.

Zaskoczył mnie na tyle, że zapominając o wszelakich zasadach dobrego wychowania, gapiłem się na niego w milczeniu, szeroko rozwartymi oczami, na przemian otwierając oraz zamykając usta niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Jednocześnie zrobiło mi się głupio, że tak złorzeczyłem na niego w duchu. Wymierzyłem sobie mentalny policzek, licząc, iż na mojej twarzy nie maluje się zbyt wyraźnie poczucie winy.

\- Nie bądź taki zszokowany, chłopcze. To przecież jasne jak słońce, że nie marnowałbym tyle swojego i twojego czasu bez żadnego konkretnego celu - prychnął z przyganą.

Wyjaśnił mi szczegóły swojego planu. Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli "odrobinę" nagiąć czarodziejskie zwyczaje. Nie martwi mnie to jednak. Zrobię co trzeba by utrzymać prestiż mojej rodziny. Jestem pewien, że właśnie tego chciałby mój ojciec.

Noc nadeszła niezwykle szybko. Dopiero teraz byłem naprawdę spanikowany. Na dworze już czekały głowy rodzin pospólstwa z naszego rejonu, jak półgębkiem zdążył poinformować mnie Arcymistrz. Jedenaścioro Radnych stało wokół trumny, w której leżał mój ojciec. Ubrani byli w identyczne czarne szaty z kapturami przysłaniającymi ich twarze. Milczeli zgodnie, ale czułem na sobie ich piorunujące spojrzenia. Naciągnąłem bardziej własny kaptur, mając szczerą nadzieję, że nikt nie zobaczył mojej czerwonej ze wstydu twarzy. Czułem, że wyjściowe ubranie przykleiło się do moich mokrych od potu pleców, swędząc niemiłosiernie. Błagam, niech te męczarnie skończą się czym prędzej, powtarzałem w duchu. W panującej wokół ciszy, głos Arcymistrza brzmiał nienaturalnie głośno. Podejrzewam, że roznosił się również wśród osób, będących na zewnątrz.

\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj by pożegnać Alesandra Slytherina, szanowanego członka Rady, głowę wspaniałego rodu, a także najznakomitszy umysł naszych czasów. Wszyscy darzyli go szacunkiem, respektując jego zdanie. Wielu z nas zaszło znacznie dalej, ofiarując mu swą przyjaźń. Dzisiejszy dzień jest przykrym dla każdego z tutaj obecnych. Chciałbym złożyć wyrazy głębokiego ubolewania, by choć trochę ulżyć cierpieniu pozostawionej w rozpaczy rodzinie. Nie ma słów, które mogłyby wyrazić żal jaki odczuwam po stracie tak idealnego druha. - Pochylił przed nami głowę, a członkowie Rady poszli za jego przykładem. Po minucie ciszy dodał: - Rozpocznijmy ceremonie.

Członkowie Rady za pomocą magii unieśli trumnę w górę, byśmy w zwartym szyku, mogli opuścić dwór. Na podwórzu powitała nas żałobna melodia. Owijała się wokół nas, dźwięczna, oczekująca. Zadrżałem, kiedy chłodny podmuch wiatru przeniknął mnie na wylot. Ruszyliśmy wzdłuż drogi. My na przedzie, za nami Rada wraz ze zwłokami ojca, a tuż za nimi wszyscy pozostali mężczyźni, niosący pochodnie rozżarzone błękitnymi płomieniami, symbolizującymi smutek. Muzyka zmieniła tempo, ogrzewała nas głębokimi tonami, niosąc pocieszenie. Droga na czarodziejski cmentarz naszego rejonu była długa i mozolna. Prowadziła poprzez potężny bór, którego nie mógł sforsować żaden mugol. Gęste, ponure drzewa wyprostowały się przed nami, unosząc swe korony, tworząc szerokie przejście, prowadzące przez samo serce lasu. To było niesamowite widowisko. Błękitne płomienie migotały wśród liści, a ich blask rozpraszał mrok, tworząc nieco złowrogą poświatę. Melodia narastała, dołączyły do niej wysokie, przyprawiające o dreszcze, nuty, a zaraz potem potężne uderzenia bębnów. Czułem jak magia zgromadzonych zaczyna iskrzyć, kotłując się wokół konduktu pogrzebowego. Naciskała, mieszała się z innymi, drżała niespokojnie, pieszczotliwie muskając moją skórę. Hałas stał się nieznośny, wysokie tony przeplatały się z tymi niskimi, aż zaczęło mi dzwonić w uszach. I nagle, ostatnie uderzenie bębna, po czym, jak ręką odjąć, wszystko ucichło. Miałem sucho w ustach, z pewnością byłem też rozpalony. Oddychałem płytko, nie mogąc wziąć głębszego oddechu. Dotarliśmy do bramy. Świat wybuchł. Feeria barw oślepiła mnie na moment zanim przekroczyłem granice cmentarza. Dopiero teraz otoczył nas półmrok, gęsta mgła, pochłonęła najbliższą okolicę. Przenikliwe zimno wdarło się pod szatę, mrożąc nawet krew w żyłach. Odrętwiały szedłem przed siebie niepewnie, a serce kołatało w piersi niczym ptak, próbujący wyrwać się z klatki. Zamarliśmy przed wejściem do rodzinnego grobowca. Trumnę odstawiono na mokrą glebę z cichym plaśnięciem. Muzyka wznowiła się z pełną mocą. Podszedłem by pochylić głowę z szacunkiem przed moim zmarłym ojcem, po czym przysłoniłem jego twarz przetykanym złotem jedwabiem. Arcymistrz uniósł dłoń, gestem nakazując by Rada została na swoim miejscu. Zaskoczone szepty rozległy się wśród poruszonego tłumu. Nie zwracając na nie uwagi, Arcymistrz i ja, sami podnieśliśmy trumnę, wchodząc do grobowca. Pozostali zostali na zewnątrz. Zeszliśmy w głąb ziemi po krętych schodach, a wokół nas zapalały się pochodnie, oświetlając drogę. Z trudem ułożyliśmy ojca w krypcie. Wbrew pozorom wewnątrz było mnóstwo miejsca, z czego większość została utworzona za pomocą magii. Wysokie sklepienie rzucało cienie na kamienną podłogę, kilkanaście innych trumien stojących w rzędach wzdłuż trzech ścian.

\- Stań jak najbliżej - nakazał szeptem Arcymistrz, odsuwając się dwa kroki w prawo. Odrzucił kaptur, odsłaniając twarz zastygłą w wyrazie skupienia. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, odpinając klamrę podtrzymującą płaszcz i pozwalając mu opaść swobodnie na podłoże u moich stóp. Stary czarodziej rozpoczął intonację. Cichym, głębokim tonem przypominającym szmer, z którego nie mogłem wyłapać żadnych konkretnych słów. Parne powietrze drgnęło lekko jakby pod wpływem nieistniejącego wietrzyka, a świece zamigotały, przywołując cienie w kształcie ludzkich sylwetek. Ponure, dymne mary bez choćby zarysów twarzy dołączyły swe ochrypłe głosy do zaklęcia. Czułem wyraźnie pojawiającą się na moim ciele gęsią skórkę. Szumiało mi w uszach, a świat przed oczyma wirował łagodnie. Arcymistrz zbliżył się do mnie, a jego głos rozbrzmiewał coraz donośniej, podczas gdy zjawy powoli zacieśniały krąg wokół nas. Powietrze zgęstniało, niemal utrudniając oddychanie. Przytłoczony upadłem na kolana, uginając się pod naporem narastającej magii. Z trudem skupiałem wzrok na obcych, bladych palcach pokrytych popiołem, które rysowały skomplikowane runy na moich odsłoniętych przedramionach. W ślad za nimi podążał piekący impuls bólu. Arcymistrz przeniósł dłoń wyżej, ku mojej twarzy. Nieśpiesznie nakreślił mi na czole pieczęć, której kształt mgliście kojarzyłem. Kiedy zakończył, pochwycił rękę ojca i przyłożył do mojego naznaczonego czoła. Moje ciało zapłonęło żywym ogniem w gorliwej odpowiedzi. Ktoś krzyczał i tylko resztkami świadomości zorientowałem się, że to ja sam. Trzymałem się kurczowo za głowę, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym. Jedyne na czym byłem w stanie się skupić to powoli odpływający ból. Oddychałem szybko i płytko, próbując zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Po chwili, która zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, zapadła wreszcie grobowa cisza. Pochodnie odżyły na nowo, rozpraszając cienie. Spojrzałem na ogniste znaki na swoich ramionach, które bladły już, wtapiając się w rozgrzaną skórę. Ciało ojca jakby zapadło się lekko w sobie, kiedy pozostałości jego magii ulotniły się.

\- Co to miało być? - wychrypiałem osłupiały, mozolnie podnosząc się z klęczek. Arcymistrz w zamyśleniu pomógł mi w tym przedsięwzięciu. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego, jakby zaklęcie wyssało z niego wszelkie pokłady energii. - Słyszałem, że to prawie wcale nie boli.

\- Wybacz, Salazarze - powiedział z nieskrywaną skruchą w głosie. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że skutki zaklęcia odbiją się na tobie wielokrotnie. To pierwsze przekazanie jakiego się podjąłem. I byłem niestety tylko pośrednikiem.

\- Czy to miało coś wspólnego ze zjawami, które się pojawiły? - spytałem z ciekawością, podnosząc płaszcz, by zarzucić go sobie na plecy. Czułem się jak pijany od ilości magii, która zgromadziła się w moim ciele, potężny i wszechmogący. Na usta cisnął się niekontrolowany uśmieszek pełen zadowolenia. Cichutkie szepty obijały się delikatnie o tył mojej czaszki w miarowym, spokojnym tempie, wywołując lekką senność. Arcymistrz popatrzył na mnie w skupieniu, a jego wzrok przebijał mnie na wylot.

\- Zjawy, powiadasz? - wymruczał bardziej do siebie niż do mnie, rozglądając się uważnie wokół. - Ciekawe. Niezwykle ciekawe. Najwyraźniej jesteś bardziej interesującym młodzieńcem niż przypuszczałem. Nie sądzę, by wielu czarodziejów dostało błogosławieństwo przodków.

Uniósł brew, a jego jasne spojrzenie wyrażało uznanie. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Opinia Arcymistrza wydawała mi się niezmiernie krótkowzroczna. Jego wypowiedź sugerowała, że w jakiś sposób byłem wyjątkowy, ale grubo się mylił. Prezentowałem się zupełnie zwyczajnie. Nie posiadałem żadnych niesamowitych umiejętności czy wyjątkowych darów i na wszystko co potrafiłem musiałem ciężko zapracować. Moim zdaniem tu chodziło o coś innego. O miejsce przesiąknięte starodawną magią, sytuację, w której - oprócz martwego ojca - uczestniczyła jeszcze jedna, dodatkowo silna osoba, która dokładała swoje przy przekierowaniu. Poza tym magia rodu Slytherina sama w sobie była dość unikalna. Wzmacnialiśmy ją przecież od pokoleń, łącząc się z wybranymi rodzinami, kolekcjonując wyłącznie czystą, czarodziejską krew. Nie powiedziałem nic na słowa Arcymistrza, lecz zanotowałem w myślach, żeby zgłębić ten rytuał, ponieważ modyfikacja mogła zaowocować nieziemskimi wynikami. Nie miałem pojęcia jak mógł nie doceniać takich możliwości. Być może starość zdążyła przesłonić bystrość jego umysłu. Pstryknął palcami, pochłaniając moją uwagę. _Dzyń. Dzyń. Dzyń._ Cichy dźwięk odbijał się od ścian w krótkich odstępach czasu, skutecznie się od nas oddalając i stopniowo milknąć. Dziesięciu magów należących do Rady zeszło naszym śladem do krypty. Niektórzy z nich obserwowali mnie z rezerwą, posyłając Arcymistrzowi wrogie spojrzenia. Inni skupiali swą uwagę na zwłokach ojca, wydając się zupełnie obojętni na sytuację. Na znak każdy z nich uniósł dłoń, wypowiadając ceremonialne słowa pożegnalne w starym języku wymarłej już rasy najbardziej magicznych stworzeń jakie kiedykolwiek istniały. Wiedziano o nich coraz mniej, ponieważ informację zacierały się z pokolenia na pokolenie. Nie znano nawet ich ówczesnej nazwy, bo zostały po nich tylko nieliczne zapiski dotyczące rytuałów opartych na magicznych rdzeniach, magii krwi i nekromancji. Na otwartej trumnie pojawiło się ciężkie, zdobione wieko z wyrzeźbioną na nim podobizną ojca. Rzeźba wyglądała jak żywa osoba, choć miała jednolitą barwę i sprawiała wrażenie pogrążonej we głębokim śnie. Pochyliliśmy głowy z szacunkiem. Ceremonia pogrzebania dobiegła końca.


	4. Ceremonia Cieni

Czułem fale niewyobrażalnej mocy przepływającej przez moje ciało, balansującej między przyjemnością, a słodkim, nieokiełznanym bólem.

Stałem wśród tłumu oszołomiony, lekki jak nigdy, niemal unosząc się nad ziemią. Magia rozrywała mnie od wewnątrz swoją potęgą i niezrównanym rozmiarem. Jeszcze nie mogłem jej wypuścić w noc, chociaż szalała, chcąc się wyrwać. Nadszedł czas na Ceremonię Cieni, drugą część pogrzebowej uroczystości. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczyłem, ale wiedziałem jak się odbywa i byłem bardziej niż podekscytowany. Napięcie wzrastało, powodując wszechobecne poruszenie. Czarodziejskie cmentarze były starannie ukryte przed oczami mugoli, a specjalne zaklęcia, którymi je otoczono sprawiały, że gdyby jakimś cudem ktoś niemagiczny chciał pójść w ich kierunku, jego umysł natychmiastowo zmieniłby kierunek. Proste, ale użyteczne zaklęcie.

Podążyliśmy powoli w kierunku centralnej części cmentarza. Każdy z nich posiadał umieszczoną po środku wielką polanę, a dopiero wokół niej pojawiały się groby czy grobowce jak miało to miejsce w przypadku potężnych, starych rodów jak mój.

Towarzysząca nam muzyka rozbrzmiała na nowo, równie ciężka co wcześniej, ale wyczekująca. Ponaglające uderzenia bębna przyśpieszały bicie mojego serca, przez co drżałem, ale nie byłem w tym osamotniony. Powietrze nagrzewało się z każdą chwilą, dopóki policzków nie smagały gorące, pustynne wiatry. Kręciło mi się w głowie od nadmiaru wrażeń, a oddech stał się płytki, urywany. Czułem się jak człowiek na skraju śmierci i byłem gotów powitać ją z otwartymi ramionami. Rozeszliśmy się wokół ustawionego na tę okazję stosu drewna. Drażniące nuty stopniowo cichły, a gdy padł ostatni akord, donośnym głosem powiedziałem:

\- Witajcie na Ceremonii Cieni! Najwyższy czas, by granice zostały zatarte! Dzisiaj wszystko jest dozwolone.

Tłum wiwatował, kiedy opuściłem osłony i moja magia ruszyła w noc. Ognisko zapłonęło w mgnieniu oka, rozrzucając wokół morze iskier. Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, kiedy pozostali czarodzieje poszli moim śladem. To było... niesamowite i oszałamiające. Nigdy w życiu nie czułem takiej ilości magii spuszczonej ze smyczy w jednym miejscu. Zgodnie zsunęliśmy kaptury, odrzucając głowy w tył, pozwalając, by płomienie lizały nas po twarzach. Ogniste macki rozcapierzały się wokół, ale nie parzyły. To był czarodziejski ogień ceremonialny. Miał srebrno-złoty, przetykany ciemnymi wstęgami kolor. Dźwięki nasiliły się, skradając po skórze niczym pajęcza armia, a niebo zagrzmiało w odpowiedzi trzykrotnie. Wokół wezbrała gęsta niczym mleko mgła, a zmarli powstali, wizualizując się wokół i dołączając do biesiadujących. Można było ponownie ujrzeć swoich najbliższych, nacieszyć się ich obecnością. Szkoda jedynie, że różniły się od zwyczajnych duchów, nie mogąc się z nami porozumiewać.

Rozglądałem się dookoła, odganiając senny, otumaniający wpływ magii, szybkim ruchem nadgarstka, jakbym strzepywał z siebie resztki przymusu. Inni delektowali się nim, zamykając oczy. Dopiero co przeszedłem ceremonię przejęcia, więc prawdopodobnie byłem jedyną osobą zdolną, by odeprzeć od siebie kuszący napór zmieszanej, różnorodnej magii. Nawet zwykle opanowana, najbardziej racjonalna osoba jaką znałem, Rowena, poddała się zniewalającej potędze. Nic dziwnego. Każdy ród miał swoje upodobania i był naturalnie uwarunkowany.

Jedni, tak jak moja rodzina, pławili się w ciemności, a mroczna magia stanowiła ich codzienność i przychodziła najłatwiej. Z kolei Gryffindorowie przykładowo, mieli skłonności do jej jasnej, łagodnej wersji. A ród Ravenclaw był absolutnie neutralny i obojętnie podchodził do obu tych rodzajów magii.

Mieszanka różnorodnych preferencji wielu powaliła na kolana, jak zdążyłem zauważyć. Obecni kołysali się powoli w rytm cichych, kojących uderzeń. Martwi przemieszczali się między nimi, muskając ich ciała chłodnym dotykiem śmierci i w tym wypadku to było doskonałe uczucie. Podniosłem wzrok, gdy odczułem coś takiego. Przede mną stał ojciec we własnej osobie, wyglądając zupełnie jak za życia i trzymał dłoń na moim ramieniu. Spływało na mnie wiele uczuć, czułem się bezpieczny oraz szczęśliwy ze świadomością, iż jest ze mnie dumny. To był dar cieni. Potrafili zsyłać na ciebie różne, w większości pozytywne emocje. Zrozumiałem, że wierzy we mnie. Nie rozczaruj mnie, mówiły jego oczy. Zrób wszystko co w twojej mocy.

Skinąłem głową, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dochodziła północ. Czas dobiegał końca. Pijani obcą mocą czarodzieje zaczynali opuszczać polanę, a moje skrzaty domowe wręczały im po małej fiolce wypełnionej eliksirem wzmacniającym. Po takiej uroczystości zabronione było puścić gościa bez tego podarku. Po utracie takiej ilości własnej magii i przyjęciu zupełnie obcej, niektórzy chorowali kilka dni, inni nawet wymiotowali krwią, a niegdyś zdarzały się też zgony. Ognisko dogasało z cichym sykiem, a melodia zupełnie zniknęła.

Nogi się pode mną ugięły od nagłej fali wyczerpania, która spłynęła na mnie z siłą tsunami, cudem utrzymałem się na nogach. Mętnym wzrokiem powiodłem po polanie. Moja matka siedziała właśnie na wilgotnej od rosy ziemi, a obok niej przycupnęli dwaj mężczyźni. Arcymistrz przykładał jej dłoń do czoła, szepcząc coś pod nosem, natomiast Seth pomagał jej wypić eliksir. Podszedłem do nich, próbując iść w miarę prosto, co było niezmiernie trudne. W głowie mi się kręciło, a ziemia wirowała, co rusz uciekając spod moich stóp. W takich chwilach ciężko zachować godność i postawę dziedzica wielkiego rodu. Seth rzucił we mnie szklaną fiolką, której nie byłem w stanie złapać, ponieważ lekko zamazany obraz rozjeżdżał się na boki. Odruchowe zaklęcie przywołało do mnie buteleczkę zanim ta choćby dotknęła podłoża. Niesamowite jaką wprawę można osiągnąć wielogodzinnymi ćwiczeniami. Nadal czułem się chory, ale nie chciałem narzekać, ponieważ przynajmniej ostrość wzroku wróciła. Arcymistrz pomógł się podnieść matce i zaoferował swoje ramię.

\- Pozwolisz, Lady Sarah? - zapytał, a ona skinęła głową.

\- Oczywiście, Michaelu - odpowiedziała, chwytając go pod ramię. Zatrzymałem Setha, pozwalając, by nas nieznacznie wyprzedzili. Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie.

\- Jesteś trzeźwy. - Zanotowałem tą informację ze zdumieniem.

\- Cóż za trafny wniosek - zironizował. - Długo nad tym myślałeś?

Chciał się odwrócić i odejść, ale złapałem go za rękę.

\- Poczekaj - powiedziałem miękko. - Nie chciałem cię urazić. Po prostu... nie pamiętam, kiedy cię takim widziałem. I... wyglądasz elegancko. Nie przyniosłeś nam też dzisiaj wstydu. Jestem mile zaskoczony.

To nie brzmiało najlepiej, ale nie kłamałem. Naprawdę obawiałem się, że w jakiś sposób mnie ośmieszy. Może u Setha nastąpiła jakaś pozytywna zmiana?

\- To był też mój ojciec, wiesz? Nawet ja nie jestem takim palantem, żeby kompromitować go podczas ceremonii pogrzebania.

Wyrwał się z mojego uścisku i wciskając ręce do kieszeni szaty, ruszył przed siebie. Niech to, inaczej planowałem tą rozmowę. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Teraz jestem Lordem, a pierwsze co powinienem zrobić to nauczyć się wyczucia. Moja popędliwość oraz brak zahamowań kiedyś mnie zgubi. Rowena miała rację, zrozumiałem w przebłysku geniuszu, bywam strasznym

dupkiem. Ostatecznie czułem się zobligowany do sprowadzenia brata z powrotem na dobrą drogę, najwyższy czas. Zanotowałem w myślach, by nad nim popracować. Zaraz po tym jak zapanuję nad własnym niewyparzonym językiem oczywiście.  
Po dotarciu do dworu byłem już zupełnie wyczerpany. Padłem na łóżko, ściągając wyłącznie buty. Na więcej brakło mi sił.

Nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnąłem w ubraniu.

Obudziłem się nagle, wyrwany gwałtownie ze snu. Wszystko mnie bolało jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie miałem nawet siły ruszyć ręką, a o podniesieniu się do pozycji siedzącej mogłem co najwyżej pomarzyć. Gapiłem się w sufit, rozważając co z tym zrobić.

\- Mądralo - rzuciłem w przestrzeń, nie drgnąwszy choćby o cal. Cichy trzask poinformował mnie o przybyciu skrzata.

\- Młody Lord Slytherin wzywał, sir? - zapytał, zapewne kłaniając się nisko jak to te stworzenia miały w zwyczaju. W zasadzie to im współczułem. Gdyby ktoś uwięził moją magię to dostałbym szału i rozniósłbym winowajców w drobny pył. Gołymi rękoma, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba.

\- Przynieś mi fiolkę eliksiru wzmacniającego - rozkazałem natychmiast. - A najlepiej dwie. I jedną przeciwbólowego.

\- Tak, sir. Mądrala już przynosi.

 _Trzask. Trzask._ W międzyczasie nie zdążyłem się nawet zastanowić co zjadłbym na śniadanie, a on już był z powrotem. Pomógł mi wypić eliksiry, a ja od razu poczułem się o niebo lepiej.

\- Dziękuję Mądralo, możesz odejść. - Odprawiłem go gestem, wstając powoli. Dopiero zaczynałem w pełni odczuwać wszelkie bodźce i prędko odkryłem niesamowitą nowinę. Wczorajszy zastrzyk magii wcale nie zniknął. Znacznie rozrośnięta moc uspokoiła się nieco, ale wciąż pulsowała tuż pod skórą. Czułem jej słodkawy smak na języku. To był ten rodzaj słodkości, który kojarzy się ze śmiercią. Nienaturalny, dziwnie drażniący zmysły, będący zaledwie na skraju dobrego i złego znaczenia.

Zażyłem kąpieli, po czym ubrałem się tak jak zwykle, w wygodne szaty bez zbędnej elegancji. Materiał był miękki, czarny jak bezksiężycowa noc bez jakichkolwiek zdobień rzucających się w oczy poza srebrną klamrą z wygrawerowanym "S", znakiem naszego rodu. W ten sam sposób oznaczaliśmy fiolki z eliksirami, którymi tak się szczyciliśmy oraz wszelkie pozostałe rzeczy.

Nie raczyłem odsunąć zasłon w swojej sypialni, więc dopiero wychodząc na korytarz dotarło do mnie jak niemożliwie wczesna była jeszcze godzina. Dopiero zaczynało świtać, więc spałem maksymalnie cztery godziny. Nic dziwnego, że tak mnie wszystko bolało, organizm nie zdążył się zregenerować.

Ślęczałem nad opasłym tomem dotyczącym czarodziejskiego prawa. Lektura była raczej nudna, więc strony przewracałem przy pomocy magii, nie kwapiąc się, by choćby dotknąć kartek. Z wieloma rzeczami się nie zgadzałem. Przykładowo kompletną stratą czasu wydawało mi się organizowanie sądów, dla tych, którzy dopuścili się działania na szkodę innego czarodzieja, zagrażając jego zdrowiu lub życiu, w sytuacji, gdy ten nie był stanie się bronić. Gdybym złapał takiego delikwenta na gorącym uczynku, nie ręczyłbym za siebie. Tak samo sprawa wyglądała przy rodzinnych waśniach. Jeśli jakiś czarodziej zabiłby swojego krewniaka, by podnieść swój status lub przejąć rodzinne interesy - co niekiedy miewało miejsce - stawał przed sądem rodzinnym w obecności przynajmniej jednego przedstawiciela Głównej Rady, do której notabene na dniach miałem wstąpić, który miał za zadanie sporządzić odpowiedni protokół i dopilnować, by kara była współmierna do winy. Totalny idiotyzm. Moim zdaniem rodzinne spory należało rozwiązywać wśród swoich bez obecności osób trzecich. Publiczne pranie brudów nieszczególnie mnie zachwycało. Na szczęście moja rodzina była zbyt sprytna, by dać się ograniczyć słowami zapisanymi w głupiej księdze. Niepokorni krewniacy mieli w zwyczaju ulegać niepokojąco śmiertelnym wypadkom.

Kolejną rzeczą, która mnie frustrowała było poświęcanie cennego czasu pomniejszym rodom, by dopomóc im w ich przyziemnych, codziennych sprawach. A o mugolach to już nawet szkoda wspominać. Myśl o spędzeniu choćby chwili w ich towarzystwie i pomaganie tym nędznym pół-ludziom napawała mnie głębokim wstrętem. Odczuwałem raczej pogardę wobec wszystkich, którzy nie mogli parać się magią, nawet jeśli to nie była ich wina. Wbrew temu co sądził Arcymistrz, nie miałem nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek empatią, w dodatku pewnie nie zauważyłbym jej nawet, gdyby stanęła tuż obok i napluła mi prosto w twarz. Zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę w przeciwieństwie do niektórych.

Byłem zniesmaczony nieco przydługą lista zabronionych rzeczy czysto czarnomagicznych. To skandal i dyskryminacja. Gdyby ktokolwiek ośmielił się skontrolować w jakiś sposób naszą posiadłość to dostałby ataku serca. Szczyciliśmy się bowiem niezrównaną znajomością tej gałęzi magii, a wiele z zakazanych przedmiotów wyszło właśnie spod naszych rąk. Ignoranci, nie doceniali kunsztu oraz potęgi jakie niosły za sobą te unikalne dzieła. Wszelkie niedozwolone księgi również sumiennie kolekcjonowaliśmy w naszej bibliotece. Naprawdę potrafiły... rozbudzić wyobraźnię.

Przymknąwszy powieki odchyliłem się w tył, rozpierając wygodnie o oparcie fotela. Kreśliłem palcami mimowolne wzory na podłokietniku, łagodnie wypuszczając niewielkie wstęgi wciąż buzującej we mnie magii. Ocknąłem się, czując subtelną woń spalenizny. Zerknąłem w dół, patrząc beznamiętnie na wyryte głęboko w drewnie, posrebrzane runy lekko nadpalone na brzegach. Interesujące.

\- Dowiedziałem się od skrzata, że cię tu zastanę - powiedział na przywitanie Arcymistrz, wchodząc do biblioteki. Jeśli wyczuł zapach spalenizny to postanowił tego nie komentować. To było z mojej strony nierozważne, mogłem wzniecić pożar, więc byłem wdzięczny za brak uciążliwego kazania. W miejscu takim jak to, ogień rozprzestrzeniałby się w mgnieniu oka. - Ponoć zaszyłeś się tutaj o świcie.

\- Przebudziłem się wcześnie i nie czułem potrzeby wracać do kontynuowania snu - wyjaśniłem, wzruszając ramionami. - Poza tym lubię tu przebywać.

Skinął głową, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- Zdążyłem zauważyć. - Spojrzał na mnie z lekkim, aprobującym uśmiechem zanim dodał: - Chęć zdobywania wiedzy to cecha godna podziwu. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby się w tym nie zatracić. Wielu zmarnowało młodość , a niektórzy nawet całe życie w pogoni za informacjami, które ostatecznie przepadły razem z nimi. Dzielenie się nabytą mądrością to największy dar, a uczeń przerastający mistrza jest najcenniejszą zapłatą za trud wiążący się z nauczaniem.

\- Będę o tym pamiętać - rzekłem w odpowiedzi, zastanawiając się nad słowami Arcymistrza. Byłem w stanie zrozumieć jego przesłanie i doceniałem przenikliwość. - Szukał mnie pan z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu?

\- Ach, racja. Rozmawiałem z twoją matką i doszliśmy do wniosku, że zatrzymam się u was na najbliższe trzy dni. Jutro, a także w czwartek chciałbym pokazać ci jak wygląda praca Zarządcy dystryktu. Wspomogę ewentualną radą i naprowadzę na odpowiednią ścieżkę. Potem wyjadę i spotkamy się przed najbliższym spotkaniem Rady Trzynastu, na którym zostaniesz oficjalnie przedstawiony. Czy takie rozwiązanie ci odpowiada?

Zamyśliłem się, rozważając jego słowa. Oczywiście doceniałem jego troskę oraz starania w chwilach równie dla mnie trudnych. Jednak przedłużająca się obecność obcego czarodzieja w progach mojego domu napawała mnie raczej niechęcią niż optymizmem. Mój ród od zawsze cechował terytorializm i w tej kwestii nie odstawałem od reszty rodziny. Nie byliśmy szczególnie przychylni nieswojej magii z wyjątkiem najbliższych, zaufanych przyjaciół. Zdawałem sobie jednak sprawę, że pomoc Arcymistrza mogła stać się nieoceniona w próbie postawienia pierwszych samodzielnych kroków w dorosłym życiu. Ponadto nie chciałbym uczynić sobie z niego wroga. Instynkt samozachowawczy, by mi na to z pewnością nie pozwolił.

\- Oczywiście - oznajmiłem gładko. - Będę rad, mogąc wzorować się na czarodzieju z autorytetem takim jak pański. Dopilnuję, by na czas pobytu tutaj niczego panu nie zabrakło. Mam nadzieję, że gościnę w moim domu raczy pan wspominać z zadowoleniem.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu, Arcymistrz zaśmiał się z rozbawieniem. Wydawał mi się coraz bardziej ekscentrycznym starcem.

\- Och, Salazarze! Widzę, że operowanie słowami masz opanowane do perfekcji. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż utrzesz nosa tym sztywniakom z Rady. Wierzę, że będzie to niezapomniane wydarzenie.

Otwarłem usta, by skomentować to w jakikolwiek sposób, ale prędko się rozmyśliłem, nie znajdując w swojej głowie żadnej adekwatnej odpowiedzi. Czułem w kościach, że najbliższe tygodnie miały się okazać ogromnym wyzwaniem dla mojej, bądź co bądź, marnej cierpliwości.


	5. Postawić sprawę jasno

Wtorek zapowiadał się niezbyt obiecująco. Wiedziałem to od chwili, w której tylko wstałem lewą nogą. Tak rozpoczęty dzień nie miał prawa zakończyć się dobrze.

\- Salazar, kochanie - zawołała za mną matka, kiedy zmierzałem do gabinetu. Wziąłem głęboki wdech zanim odwróciłem w jej stronę z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Wczorajszego wieczoru dopadła Setha, próbując przelać na niego swoją rodzicielską miłość. Wymknął się z posiadłości, kiedy tylko na moment spuściła go z oka i do tej pory unikał jej ze wszelkich sił. Kochałem matkę, będąc jej naprawdę wdzięczny, że poświęciła swój czas, by wychować mnie oraz Setha, nie zrzucając tego obowiązku na skrzaty czy zatrudnioną guwernantkę jak robiły to inne kobiety z wielkich rodów. A jednak moja cierpliwość miała granice, a ona skutecznie wyczerpywała moje zasoby odkładane sumiennie na najbliższy miesiąc.

Właściwie jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić to wychowywanie nas wyszło jej raczej mizernie, zważywszy na to co z nas wyrosło. Z jednej strony ja ze swoimi skłonnościami do przemocy i problemami z panowaniem nad gniewem, a z drugiej Seth... tutaj nie muszę chyba nic więcej dodawać. - Wyglądasz bardzo szykownie, mój mały Lordzie.

Uniosłem sceptycznie brwi, patrząc na nią ze zdegustowaniem. Pogładziła szczupłą dłonią przód mojej szaty, poprawiła mój kołnierz, po czym próbowała dosięgnąć również włosów, ale cofnąłem się zapobiegawczo.  
\- Matko, błagam... - powiedziałem zniesmaczony. Przekraczała granice mojej przestrzeni osobistej.

\- Ja po prostu jestem dumna, skarbie - powiedziała przymilnie.  
\- Taaaak, świetnie. - Przeciągnąłem samogłoskę, by zaraz uciąć krótko. - Nie mam teraz czasu.  
Właściwie nie skłamałem, rzeczywiście się śpieszyłem. W duchu dziękowałem przodkom za tą wymówkę. Zanotowałem w myślach, żeby wziąć przykład z Setha i unikać jej jak najdłużej.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie, powiewając dramatycznie szatą. Mój krok był znacznie bardziej sprężysty i szybszy niż zwykle. W tym wypadku najlepszą obronę stanowił taktyczny odwrót.  
Wpadłem do gabinetu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z hukiem i opierając się o nie dla pewności. Stojący przy regale Arcymistrz obejrzał się na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś stanął oko w oko z Rogogonem Węgierskim - zasugerował, odkładając książkę na miejsce.  
\- Gorzej - odparłem. - Z uczuciami.

Stary czarodziej spoglądał na mnie przez chwilę ze zmieszaniem odbijającym się na jego pomarszczonej twarzy. Po czym parsknął śmiechem nie przystającym komuś o takiej pozycji.  
\- Czyżbyś spotkał po drodze szanowną Lady Sarah? - zapytał zaraz ze spokojem. Nie nadążałem za zmiennością jego nastrojów.

\- To aż takie oczywiste?  
\- Podejrzewam, że próbuje znaleźć jakieś ujście swoich nagromadzonych emocji.  
\- Jest nie do zniesienia - potwierdziłem skwapliwie, podchodząc do fotela i opadając na niego z jękiem.  
\- Domyślam się, że to może być dla ciebie trudne...  
\- Trudne?! To mało powiedziane! - Zbulwersowałem się. Naprawdę, niedopowiedzenie roku.

Zmierzyłem go morderczym spojrzeniem.  
\- Spróbuj ją zrozumieć, wiele ostatnio przeszła...  
\- Nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać, możemy przejść do moich obowiązków? - Zmieniłem temat, nie mając ochoty wysłuchiwać jego kazania. Strata ojca dotknęła nas wszystkich, nie rozumiem dlaczego powinna być uprzywilejowana w tej sytuacji. Rozumiem, że straciła męża, że za nim tęskni, ale to nie znaczy, że ma się nad nami znęcać. Jak mam być szczery to nad Sethem w sumie mogłabym odrobinę. Czym jednak ja zawiniłem?

\- W porządku, mój chłopcze - odpowiedział, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała łagodna dezaprobata. Ledwie stłumiłem buzującą we mnie wściekłość. Nie miał najmniejszego prawa traktować mnie protekcjonalnie. Był dla mnie nikim. I żaden ze mnie jego "chłopiec". Dyskretnie pod blatem zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, naznaczając ich wnętrza krwawymi półksiężycami. _Panuj nad sobą_ , powtarzałem w myślach. Coraz częściej mi się to zdarzało i zaczynało mnie to powoli niepokoić. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy moja magia wzrosła, zachowując się niczym dzikie zwierzę na uwięzi. Brałem pod uwagę zaproszenie Roweny w najbliższym czasie. Chciałem z nią omówić ostatnie wydarzenia, zwłaszcza, że dla niej udział w podobnej ceremonii również stanowił pierwszy raz. Poza tym musiałem z siebie wyrzucić kumulację frustracji, złości i obaw. Nie było nic lepszego na wyładowanie emocji niż mały pojedynek z niezwykle inteligentną czarownicą. Oczami wyobraźni widziałem ojca potrząsającego głową z dezaoprobatą. Nie sądził, żeby to było zajęcie dla damy i zdecydowanie nie uważał jej za godnego przeciwnika. Och, jakże słodkim tryumfem byłoby pokazanie mu jak bardzo się mylił. To już niestety nie nastąpi, ale myślenie o tym również mnie satysfakcjonowało. W życiu bym jej tego nie uświadomił, ale czułem dumę z powodu naszej przyjaźni, a niekiedy łapałem się wręcz na podziwianiu Roweny. Ceniłem inteligencję ponad wszystko, a tej konkretnej cechy z pewnością jej nie brakowało. Czyjeś chrząknięcie wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia.

\- Rozumiem, że masz teraz dużo spraw na głowie, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Wkrótce przyjdzie Joseph i będziemy mogli zaczynać.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście - mruknąłem, prostując się na fotelu. Niepokoiło mnie nowe zadanie. To nie było coś do czego mogłem się przygotować, a nie istniało nic czego nienawidziłbym bardziej niż niekompetencji. Przodkowie, pomóżcie! Nie pozwólcie bym ośmieszył siebie lub swoją rodzinę. Nawet w oczach osób równie mało znaczących jak nasi dzisiejsi goście. - A Joseph do czego jest nam potrzebny?

\- Ktoś musi notować - wytłumaczył cierpliwie Arcymistrz, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Chyba, że sam chcesz się tym zająć.  
\- Nie, raczej nie skorzystam z propozycji, dziękuję - odpowiedziałem od razu. Wygłupiłem się. _Przecież to było oczywiste_ , _idioto_ , skarciłem się w duchu. - Co jeśli nie będę umiał im pomóc?

\- Spokojnie Salazarze, będę tuż za tobą, gdybyś potrzebował jakiejkolwiek rady - zapewnił mnie. Jego słowa nie podziałały wcale na mój ściśnięty w supeł żołądek. Obym tylko nie zwymiotował to doszczętnie zrujnowałoby moją reputację. Poza tym, bez żartów... NIGDY w życiu nie zapytałbym go o nic w obecności osób trzecich. Nie ma szans na taką ewentualność. To zwyczajnie niemożliwe, a wręcz nieprawdopodobne. Chwila słabości minęła tak szybko jak przyszła. Do stu tysięcy zaklęć! Nazywam się Salazar Slytherin i nie ma rzeczy, której nie byłbym w stanie zrobić. Uniosłem dumnie głowę, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Wejdź, Josephie - powiedziałem. On zawsze pukał w ten sam sposób, trzy razy i ani stuknięcia więcej, w równych, nieśpiesznych odstępach czasu. Niezwykle charakterystyczne. Wyczarowałem mu proste krzesło obok swojego biurka. Dziwne, że wcześniej go tu nie było.

\- Usiądź. Wkrótce zaczynamy - powiedziałem ze znudzeniem. Tak, stary dobry Salazar zdecydowanie powrócił do zdrowia psychicznego. Równowaga w przyrodzie nie ucierpiała.

\- Słudze nie przystoi siedzieć w jednym pomieszczeniu z Panem - odezwał się Arcymistrz, kiedy Joseph niezdecydowanie stanął obok.  
Krew mnie zalała, ale nawet nie odwróciłem głowy, by zerknąć na starego czarodzieja.

\- O ile się nie mylę to ja jestem tutaj Lordem - zaakcentowałem ostatnie słowo, choć mój głos pozostał zimny oraz ostry niczym lód. Patrzyłem przed siebie. - I to JA decyduję co komu przystoi.

\- Jednakże może to zostać źle odebrane...

Nie kłopotałem się wstawaniem. Powoli odwróciłem się tylko w jego stronę z chłodnym spojrzeniem, by przez zaciśnięte zęby oznajmić:  
\- Jeśli sądzi Pan, Arcymistrzu, że obchodzi mnie opinia kogokolwiek to jest Pan w błędzie. To oni dostosują się do mnie, a nie na odwrót. Proszę nie zapominać, że Pańska obecność tutaj ma czysto służbowy charakter. Sprawdzi Pan wyłącznie to czy odpowiednio wykonam swoje obowiązki, więc nie życzę sobie podważania mojego autorytetu.

Obserwował mnie przez chwilę uważnie, oceniająco, a mały grymas przemknął przez jego twarz zanim ostatecznie się rozchmurzył. Dobrze się kamuflował albo miał rozdwojenie jaźni. Czasami odnosiłem wrażenie, że rozmawiam z dwiema różnymi osobami zamiast z jedną.

\- Serdecznie cię przepraszam, Salazarze. - Skinął mi głową. - Masz absolutną rację. Wybacz niefortunne wtrącenie.

Odpowiedziałem mu również skinieniem, ale tylko dlatego, że wypadało. Nie, żebym często robić coś co wypadało. Ostatecznie nie zachowałem się zbyt uprzejmie, a Arcymistrz nie był przecież byle kim.

\- Siadaj Josephie - powtórzyłem twardo, a zmieszany sługa usiadł sztywno wyprostowany.

\- Wejść - powiedziałem w kierunku drzwi, dyskretnie wzmacniając głos zaklęciem. Pierwszym na dziesięcioosobowej liście zaplanowanych do przyjęcia tego dnia osób był zasuszony staruszek w znoszonym aczkolwiek schludnym ubraniu. Zdjął on z głowy postrzępiony kapelusz, który lata świetności miał już dawno za sobą i miętolił go nerwowo w rękach. Nie wyczuwałem w nim ani grama magii, więc zdecydowanie musiał być mugolem. Odczuwałem pewien niesmak z tego powodu, ale swoją twarz pozostawiłem bez wyrazu.

\- Panie mój - powiedział na powitanie cichym, ochrypłym głosem, kłaniając się nisko, choć jego zgarbione plecy trzeszczały przy tym niemiłosiernie. I tyle. Zapadła cisza. Stał, patrząc na swoje wytarte buty, jakby zobaczył w nich coś niesamowitego i nadal miętolił przeklęty kapelusz.

\- Z czym do mnie przychodzisz? - Starałem się mówić neutralnie, beznamiętnym tonem, ale jak dla mnie brzmiał on raczej tak jakbym był śmiertelnie znużony. Mężczyzna wydawał się tym speszyć jeszcze bardziej, ale wydusił coś cicho. Kompletnie go nie zrozumiałem. Niemalże prychnąłem pod nosem. Tak niewiele brakowało.

\- Proszę mówić głośniej - odezwał się znienacka Arcymistrz tonem słodkim niczym miód. - Tak, aby twój Lord mógł cię słyszeć.

\- Przepraszam, Panie - wymamrotał tamten, wciąż gapiąc się w dół. - Ja żem przyszedł, bom...

\- Patrz na mnie, kiedy się do mnie zwracasz - przerwałem mu nagle, a Arcymistrz ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Nawet zaalarmowany Joseph uniósł głowę znad pergaminu, po którym skrobał dotąd zawzięcie. Oczywiście takie zachowanie również było niedopuszczalne, ale nie potrafiłem sobie odpuścić okazji, by dopiec staremu magowi. - I podejdź bliżej. Nie będziemy do siebie krzyczeć przez całe pomieszczenie.

Zerknął na mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem, jakby wyrosła mi nagle druga głowa, był więcej przerażony. Wykonał rozkaz, robiąc parę kroków w przód, a jego stare, wyblakłe oczy wydawały się patrzeć na mnie z uwielbieniem. Odepchnąłem od siebie, chęć odchrząknięcia i z łagodnym, fałszywym uśmiechem ponagliłem jego wypowiedź.

\- Panie ja żem przyszedł, bo mom ważny problem. - Spróbował ponownie, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Susza trwa już prowie miesiąc, a deszczówki nie momy od dwóch. Plony uschły na wiór, a mom trzy córy, młódki jeszcze, nie do wydania, a kobite moją choroba jakaś zmogła, wstoć ni może. Plony uschły, a zapasy się kończą. Głodować nom przyjdzie lada dzień, biada nam, biada! Bez jedzynia to nawet do zimy nie dotrwomy.

\- Dlaczego więc nie wzięliście wody z rzeki jak pozostali mieszkańcy? - spytałem, wysłuchawszy cierpliwie jego biadolenia.

Popatrzył na mnie jak zbity pies zanim odpowiedział.  
\- Braliśmy Panie, ale po zeszłym roku to niewiele nom zostało, a za dostęp do rzeki trza zapłocić. Dalyj trochu mieszkomy, więc przez sąsiadów musim przejść, a oni niechętni.

Byłem pewny, że się przesłyszałem.

\- Coś ty powiedział? - wyrwało mi się zbyt ostrym tonem. Staruch zapadł się w sobie, jakbym co najmniej miał zamiar go wychłostać. Starałem się uspokoić, choć pewnie nie udałoby mi się to równie skutecznie, gdyby nie milcząca obecność Arcymistrza za moimi plecami. Nie mogłem teraz stracić nad sobą panowania. - Płaciłeś komuś za dostęp do rzeki?!

\- Tak, Panie - potwierdził, kiwając głową energicznie, jakby w ten sposób chciał potwierdzić swoje słowa.

\- Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej tego nie zgłosiłeś? - spytałem, zerkając pytająco na Josepha, który niezauważalnie zaprzeczył minimalnym drgnięciem głowy.

\- Nie rozumim Panie - powiedział niepewnie. - Czego nie zgłosiłem?

\- Chociażby tego, że ktoś wymaga od ciebie zapłaty za dostęp do wody, która do nikogo z nich nie należy!

\- Ale my wszyscy to robim. - Patrzył na mnie bezrozumnie. - Wszyscy płacim.  
\- Co to znaczy wszyscy? - dopytywałem, choć wewnątrz mnie roznosiło. Czy to naprawdę takie trudne sklecić parę zdań? Odpowiedzieć na banalnie proste pytania? I ta jego wymowa, musiałem porządnie się skupić, żeby w ogóle człowieka zrozumieć.

\- Wszyscy co nie mieszkomy obok rzeki - wyjaśnił powoli, jakby to było oczywiste. A jednak nie było. Jeśli komuś mieliby za to płacić to mnie, ponieważ wszystkie ziemie w tym dystrykcie przynależały nas, a rzekę praktycznie mieliśmy na własność. Gdybym zechciał to skrzaty z pewnością odnalazłyby stosowne dokumenty. Mniejsza z tym. Sytuacja, o której właśnie była mowa, przerosła moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Zwyczajnie nie mieściło mi się to w głowie. Skandaliczne! Takie zagrywki przemknęły bez echa pod czujnym okiem ojca? Nieprawdopodobne. Już ja ich nauczę pokory, bo ewidentnie się rozpanoszyli.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - spytałem na koniec, żeby wyklarować sobie pełny obraz zanim wydam werdykt.

\- Pożyczkę chciołem, Panie - rzekł z wyraźnym skrępowaniem. - Niewiele, tyle żebym ino rodzinę wykormił. Ja bym nie śmioł dla siebie, ale rodzina dla mnie najważniejszo. Nie chcym jałmużny, oddam wszystko. Wiencyj pracować będym to spłacem.

Normalne oniemiałem. Potarłem nasadę nosa, żeby podsumować to czego się do tej pory dowiedziałem. W innej sytuacji nic bym nie pożyczył, nie żebym był skąpy czy coś, ale tego się zwyczajnie nie robi. Jednakże w tych okolicznościach...

\- Ja, Salazar Slytherin ogłaszam co następuje: dostaniesz ode mnie dziesięć srebrnych monet, których nie będziesz musiał zwracać. - Stary człowiek wytrzeszczył oczy, a one niemal wyskoczyły mu z orbit. Miałem nadzieję, że mi tutaj nie zejdzie, bo zrobiłby się nie lada problem. Natychmiastowo zaczął mi dziękować, upadłszy na kolana. Powstrzymałem go ruchem ręki. Nienawidzę scen. A już zwłaszcza takich, które dotyczą wdzięczności za coś co mu się należało, za niedopatrzenie mojego rodu. - Ponadto, zostanie dopilnowane, by Tobie oraz pozostałym rodzinom zapewniono bezpłatny dostęp do rzeki oraz zwrócono wszelkie zapłaty, które uiściliście.

Mężczyzna się popłakał, przysięgam. Łzy spływały po jego nieco przykurzonej, pomarszczonej twarzy.

\- Dziękujem Panie, dziękujem... ja żem nawet nie śnił o takiej dobroci! Pan miłosierny taki, szlachytny mężczyzna. Mądrzyjszy niż sam Pan świntyj pamięci ojciec Wasz. Niech Bogowie wynagrodzom dobrotliwość i serce złote!

\- Idź już - odprawiłem go machnięciem ręki. - I jeszcze dzisiaj zgłoś się do skarbnika. Niezwłocznie go powiadomię.

W pokłonach, wciąż dziękując, nareszcie się oddalił. W końcu! Od dłuższego czasu odliczałem minuty do tej błogosławionej chwili. Wezwałem skrzata, by natychmiast poinformował Johna Parkera o dzisiejszej wizycie starca i jej celu. Po tym dopiero odwróciłem się do obserwującego mnie Arcymistrza.

\- Ładnie z tego wybrnąłeś - pochwalił, a ja posłałem mu zarozumiałe spojrzenie. To było do przewidzenia. Ja przecież ze wszystkim radziłem sobie doskonale. - W jego oczach zyskałeś wizerunek Boga. Nie zdziw się, jeśli nazwie wnuki na twoją cześć.

Wzdrygnąłem się. To przerażająca perspektywa. Oby tylko Rowena się nie dowiedziała o moim żałosnym bohaterstwie. Na bycie dobrym mi się zebrało... moment perfekcyjny sobie wybrałem, nie powiem. To prawie jak strzał Avadą w stopę. Prawie spłonąłem ze wstydu.

\- Następny! - zawołałem, chcąc przebrnąć przez tą farsę jak najszybciej. Do gabinetu weszło tym razem dwóch jegomości, patrzących na siebie wrogo. Wyglądali jakby przyszli prosto z pola bitwy, ubrania w strzępach, brudni jak siedem nieszczęść.

\- Z czym przychodzicie? - zapytałem, by mieć to już za sobą. Skłonili się szybko, niezdarnie, prawie nie spuszczając z siebie oczu.

\- Jego przeklęty syn zakradł się w nocy do mojego domu i zszargał dobre imię mojej córki - zaczął ten grubszy, z ciemnym wąsem pod dużym, zaczerwienionym nosem. Przynajmniej mówił normalnie, jak cywilizowany człowiek. Jego oko ciemniało, puchnąc z każdą chwilą, jakby porządnie oberwał.

\- Sama się prosiła! - odwarknął ten drugi, chudy jak szkielet w dodatku z rozbitą, zakrwawioną wargą. - Od tygodni się kręciła wokół niego! W głowie mu zawróciła, ot co!

\- Tak żeś syna wychował? Na złodzieja? - zapytał tamten, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - Co to cnoty niewinnych dziewcząt po nocach kradnie?

Ewidentnie zanosiło się na karczemną bijatykę między nimi. Kusiło mnie, żeby zobaczyć do jakiego stanu się doprowadzą, ale to była dopiero druga audiencja dzisiaj, a ja miałem serdecznie dość.

\- Dosyć, Panowie - uciąłem ostro. - Czego konkretnie ode mnie chcecie? Niczyjej cnoty nie zwrócę, więc jak inaczej mogę pomoc?

\- Ukarać go trzeba - zakrzyknął ten grubszy, po czym szybko się zreflektował i dodał: - ...Panie.

\- Panie, powinien lepiej córki pilnować - odpowiedział konkurent. - Taki jest jego ojcowski obowiązek!

Powietrze znowu zgęstniało, a oni nastroszyli się na siebie nawzajem. Prawie, rzucając się sobie do gardeł. Przejechałem dłonią po twarzy, kątem oka widząc, że Joseph skrył uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję, wystarczająco się nasłuchałem. - Przerwałem im oschle walkę na spojrzenia. - Ja, Salazar Slytherin, oświadczam, że rzeczony młody człowiek poślubi kobietę, o której mowa, w ciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy.

\- Ale Panie... - Nagle jakoś obydwaj byli zdumiewająco zgodni.

\- Cisza! Strona, przez którą ów ślub nie będzie miał miejsca, zapłaci grzywnę w wysokości tysiąca srebrników. To jest moje ostatnie słowo, a teraz do widzenia.

Spuściwszy z rezygnacją głowy, ruszyli do wyjścia, mamrocząc krótkie: "dziękuję, Panie". W ich myślach zapewne brzmiało to zupełnie inaczej, ale nie chciało mi się sprawdzać.

\- A, jeszcze jedno - Zwróciłem się do nich, kiedy byli już przy drzwiach. - Radzę zachowywać się stosownie. Jesteście dorosłymi ludźmi i wymagam, żeby tego typu spory rozwiązywano w cywilizowany sposób.

Skinęli niechętnie głowami, wychodząc. A nie mówiłem? Ten dzień nie mógł się skończyć dobrze. Nie przewidziałem tylko, że wcale nie będzie chciał się skończyć.


	6. Przyjaciele dbają o wzajemną sprawność

\- Roweno Ravenclaw, dobrze cię widzieć - zawołałem, zacierając ręce z zadowoleniem. Od rana chodziłem podekscytowany, nie mogąc doczekać się jej wizyty. Szczerze tego bowiem potrzebowałem. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie powściągliwie, przytuliwszy mnie na powitanie.

\- Ciebie również, Salazarze - powiedziała, dygając z gracją zanim się nie roześmiała. Sam nie potrafiłem powstrzymać warg rozciągających się w szerokim uśmiechu. - Gotowy?

\- Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek - potwierdziłem, ciągnąc ją za sobą. - Wgniotę cię w ziemię, panienko.

Z zadowoleniem przeciągałem słowa, a ona uniosła ironicznie brwi na to jak ją nazwałem.

\- Ach tak? Na twoim miejscu nie cieszyłabym się zawczasu.

Szybkim krokiem dotarliśmy do Sali Pojedynków. Było to ogromne, niemalże puste pomieszczenie o jasnoszarych ścianach i wysokim, magicznie oświetlonym suficie. Jedną ze ścian pokrywała wisząca broń - głównie szable, miecze i sztylety. Wszystko wykute z najlepszej jakości stali, z ozdobnymi pozłacanymi rękojeściami i perfekcyjnym wyważeniem. Szkoda, że Seth urodził się palantem, bo miałbym przynajmniej partnera do sparringów.  
Rowena zaklęciem zmieniła swoją elegancką suknię w prosty, męski strój, nadal wyglądając jak dama.

\- Drętwota - rzuciła na wstępie bez jakiegokolwiek oficjalnego pozdrowienia. Podstępna, mała żmijka powinna należeć do mojej rodziny. Sprytna i przebiegła, nie mogłem jej tego odmówić.

\- Immobulus - odpowiedziałem równie delikatnie. Krążyła wokół mnie, szczerząc się jak hiena, podczas gdy jej tarcza, jasna i silna, wyrastała między nami. - Inkanserus!

\- Petrificus totalus!  
\- Protego... Tarantallegra...  
\- Dilitrilasi! - Uniosłem brew, jeśli tak chcesz się bawić to nie będę oponował. Pokaż na co cie stać.  
\- Sinecutis!*

Zachichotała z rozbawieniem.  
\- Czarna magia, Salazarze? Nie ładnie... Bombarda!  
Odskoczyłem w ostatniej chwili, przyglądając się jak zaklęcie uderza w ścianę, wybijając w niej dużą dziurę.

\- Blisko było, ale nie wystarczająco. - Puściłem jej oczko, kiedy zawadiacko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Culter!  
Płynnie przeszliśmy na czary niewerbalne, krążąc wokół siebie w morderczym tańcu. To było świeże, odprężające doświadczenie. Ze wszystkich rzuconych przez nią zaklęć ostatecznie trafił mnie niewinny Expeliarmus. Raveclaw przedwcześnie ucieszona napawała się zwycięstwem. Nie mogłem pozwolić jej zatryumfować, więc subtelnie wezwałem swoją magię, rzucając to samo w wersji bezróżdżkowej. Jej oblicze pokryło się wyrazem zdumienia, a zaraz potem przeszło w burzowe nachmurzenie.

\- Co jest? Zaskoczona? - Wyszczerzyłem się nieco szyderczo przez co czoło jej się nachmurzyło. - Zostałaś daleko z tyłu, moja droga.

Czułem kipiącą w niej złość, roziskrzoną magię, która kotłowała się tuż pod skórą. Roześmiałem się w głos, odrzucając głowę w tył. Zwycięstwo, choć małe, napełniało mnie niezrównaną satysfakcją. Cisnęła we mnie czystą, nagrzaną do czerwoności mocą, pławiłem się w niej, kiedy syczała dziko napotkawszy moją własną, zimną i mroczną. Rowena nie potrafiła przegrywać i to była kolejna rzecz, która nas łączyła.

\- Kiedy? - wydyszała zziajana, pochylając się, by oprzeć dłonie na kolanach.  
\- Pracuję nad tym od jakiegoś czasu - powiedziałem neutralnym tonem, żeby nie pomyślała, że się przechwalam. Chociaż właśnie to robiłem. Od dziecka rywalizowaliśmy na wiedzę i umiejętności, próbując się nawzajem prześcignąć. Podejrzewałem, że nigdy z tego nie wyrośniemy.

\- To co się stało? - zapytała, kiedy wreszcie rozsiedliśmy się wygodnie na kanapie, a skrzaty przyniosły tacę z napojami. Miała wciąż zaczerwienione policzki, a wilgotne od potu włosy, które wyślizgnęły się z jej misternie ułożonego koka, przykleiły się do czoła. Zdjąłem wierzchnią szatę, przerzucając ją przez oparcie, a ona machnięciem różdżki przywróciła swoją suknię.

\- Matka doprowadza mnie do szału - oświadczyłem, jedną ręką rozmasowując sobie kark. Naprawdę mi ulżyło, stałem się znacznie spokojniejszy.

Spojrzała na mnie z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Tym razem to nie Seth zalazł ci za skórę? Niesamowite! Wreszcie odkryłeś obecność innych osób w swoim życiu? Gratuluję, lepiej późno niż wcale.

W chwilach takich jak ta żałowałem, że wzrok nie mógł zabijać.

\- Dziękuję... twoje zdanie o mnie jak zwykle przewyższa wszelkie oczekiwania - zironizowałem poirytowany. To zdumiewające jak przy pomocy kilku słów potrafiła podkopać resztki mojej wiary w ludzkość.

\- Nie krzyw się tak - rzuciła z przekorą, przekrzywiając głowę. - Wyglądasz na jeszcze większego gbura niż w rzeczywistości jesteś, kiedy się naburmuszasz. Dzieci płaczą już na twój widok czy musisz jeszcze nad tym popracować?

Zmarszczyłem czoło i postukałem się w brodę z zamyśleniem.  
\- Przypomnij mi... dlaczego w ogóle się z tobą przyjaźnię?  
\- W twoim wieku to normalne, że pamięć szwankuje - zaszydziła bezczelnie. - Z najwyższą przyjemnością przypomnę ci więc, że bardzo mnie podziwiasz i nieustannie zapewniam ci wysoce pobudzającą rozrywkę intelektualną. Doprawdy, zanudziłbyś się sam na sam z takim gburem jak ty.

\- Mów dalej. - Machnąłem ręką lekceważąco, patrząc na nią wyzywająco. - Jestem ciekaw ile obelg wytrzymam zanim cię przypadkiem zabiję.

W rzeczywistości raczej bym tego nie zrobił, ale przecież zdarzają się różne... wypadki. Szeroki uśmiech Roweny zbladł nieco, a ona sama poruszyła się niekomfortowo.

\- To co zrobiła? - spytała, zmieniając temat.

\- Ona... - Wzdrygnąłem się na dość świeże wspomnienie. - Ona przelewa na mnie swoje... uczucia! Za każdym razem jak mnie widzi dotyka moich policzków. Poprawia szaty! I... i mówi do mnie pieszczotliwie!

Kąciki ust Roweny zadrżały niebezpiecznie, kiedy próbowała zapanować nad sobą. Nie powstrzymała jednak cichego parsknięcia w reakcji na moją zniesmaczoną, pełną oburzenia minę.

\- Prze-przepraszam, Sal, ale... nie mogę... - wydusiła, roześmiawszy się w głos, kiedy posłałem jej mordercze spojrzenie. Śmiała się, aż z kącików jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Nie ma to jak profesjonalizm. Spodziewałem się po niej nieco więcej.

\- Jesteś dziś nieznośna - oznajmiłem, żeby nie miała wątpliwości. Naprawdę doprowadzała mnie już do szału.

\- Grzybek przeprasza, sir. Przyszedł list do panny Ravenclaw, sir.

Pokazałem mu, żeby podszedł. Wręczył kobiecie pergamin, a ona zabrała się za czytanie. Z każdym słowem stawała się coraz bardziej podekscytowana. Zerwała się z kanapy, wygładzając suknię.

\- Wybacz, Salazarze. Mam spotkanie, wrócimy do tego później.

\- Odprowadzę cię - rzekłem, podnosząc się z kanapy leniwie. - Co za spotkanie?

Szliśmy ramię w ramię, kiedy zerknęła na mnie, wyrywając się z chwilowego zamyślenia.  
\- Zaprosiłam kilka osób, żeby rozeznać się w ich opinii. Mamy mały problem w naszym dystrykcie i potrzebujemy dodatkowej wiedzy.

\- Ach, tak? - Zainteresowałem się mimowolnie. Mnie nie zaprosiła, a w niczym nie ustępowałem tym tak zwanym specjalistom. - Cóż to za problem?

\- Nie oczekuję zbyt wiele po dzisiejszym spotkaniu, więc możesz mnie oczekiwać, choć nie wiem kiedy konkretnie to nastąpi. Nie chcę na razie mieszać cię do tego, gdyby jednak moje podejrzenia okazały się błędne.

Dotarliśmy do drzwi, więc pożegnałem ją uprzejmie.

\- Dziękuję za wizytę, panno Ravenclaw. Liczę, że pani spotkanie będzie mimo wszystko owocne.

\- Nie gniewaj się, Sal. Zaprosiłabym cię, ale sam wiesz, że nie jesteś najbardziej lubianą osobą wśród specjalistów.

\- Nie moja wina, że są krótkowzroczni, a ich wnioski na ogół błędne. - Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Są fachowcami - poprawiła mnie. - Nie powinieneś wytykać im drobnych pomyłek przy każdej okazji.

\- Przecież wiesz jak nie znoszę niekompetencji. I to tacy ignoranci mają mistrzowski tytuł, a ja nie! Mimo, że nie dorastają mi do pięt.

\- W świetle czarodziejskiego prawa jesteś za młody na takie wyróżnienie - zauważyła. - I brak ci jeszcze doświadczenia.

\- Idź już. Zanim znajdę błędy też w twoim rozumowaniu. - Nachmurzyłem się. Ucałowała mnie na pożegnanie w policzek.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

Kiedy zniknęła mi z oczu, wytarłem się z niesmakiem.  
\- Kobiety... - mruknąłem do siebie, zmierzając do biblioteki.

***  
Unikałem wszystkich począwszy od Setha, poprzez moją matkę, a na Arcymistrzu skończywszy. Wczorajszy dzień dzięki temu stał się niezwykle spokojny i prawie wręcz przyjemny. Dzisiaj z kolei musiałem przetrwać kolejną szopkę z obcymi czarodziejami w roli głównej. Czwartki miały się wkrótce stać drugimi znienawidzonymi przeze mnie dniami. Jedynym plusem całej sytuacji było to, że nareszcie mogłem pozbyć się z domu Arcymistrza. Niecierpliwie odliczałem czas do jego wyjazdu.  
\- Miejmy to już za sobą - powiedziałem ponuro, wchodząc do gabinetu bocznymi drzwiami zamiast tymi od strony korytarza, gdzie oczekiwali już interesanci.

\- Widzę, że tryskasz dziś optymizmem, Salazarze - rzucił Arcymistrz na powitanie. - Dzisiaj również nie było cię na śniadaniu.

\- Zjadłem wcześniej - odparowałem, choć nie była to cała prawda. Nie chcąc się z nimi spotkać zwyczajnie zamówiłem śniadanie do swojej komnaty. - Wejść!

Do gabinetu wszedł Casimir Reid, kojarzyłem mężczyznę z widzenia, ponieważ spotykał się z moim ojcem często również na towarzyskiej stopie. Obydwaj uwielbiali polowania. Casimir pochodził z dobrego, choć średniozamożnego rodu zafascynowanego czarną magią. Szczycili się głównie polowaniem na unikalne, czarnomagiczne stworzenia. Z tego co pamiętałem, nie było go na pogrzebie.

\- Witaj Panie - powiedział, kłaniając się z gracją. Różnica między nim, a przybyłymi dwa dni temu była jak przepaść. Od razu poczułem się lepiej. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, a jasne, bujne włosy miał elegancko zaczesane. Wyjściowe szaty leżały na nim perfekcyjnie. - Przyjmij najwyższe wyrazy ubolewania z powodu śmierci Alessandra. Żałuję głęboko, że nie mogłem zjawić się na pogrzebie, ale wieść dotarła do mnie już po fakcie. Byłem akurat na poszukiwaniach w odległych zakątkach świata i sowa długo nie potrafiła mnie odnaleźć.

\- Dziękuję, Casimirze, rozumiem powody twojej nieobecności. - Skinąłem głową łaskawie, po czym zapytałem z najszczerszą ciekawością. W mojej pamięci wciąż były żywe wspomnienia z opowieści mojego ojca. - Czy podczas swoich poszukiwań natknąłeś się na coś interesującego?

Reid zmierzył mnie oceniającym spojrzeniem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Arcymistrza. Od razu pojąłem, że musiał przywieźć ze sobą coś niebezpiecznego i nielegalnego, co podlegało wysokiej karze.

\- Właściwie to nic godnego uwagi, mój Panie. Nie znaleźliśmy nic ponad to co zwykle. Nałapaliśmy trochę chochlików kornwalijskich, jednego Czerwonego Kapturka i prawie nawet usidliliśmy testrala! Niesamowity widok, te ostatnie potrafią spędzić sen z powiek, kiedy widzi się je po raz pierwszy.

\- Chętnie wysłuchałbym twoich opowieści, muszą być wielce pasjonujące. Chętnie spotkam się z tobą w tej sprawie, więc w dogodnym czasie wyślę ci sowę.

\- Będę wypatrywał wiadomości z niecierpliwością. - Pochylił głowę uprzejmie, a jego oczy błyszczały. - Jeszcze raz przepraszam za nieobecność i pragnę ze szczerego serca złożyć gratulacje. Alessander wiele mi o Panu opowiadał, więc mam podstawy podejrzewać, że w niedługim czasie przerośnie Pan nasze najśmielsze oczekiwania.

\- Dziękuję za miłe słowa. Z pewnością stanę na wysokości zadania i nikogo nie zawiodę - powiedziałem pewnie. - Czy to wszystko na dzisiaj?

\- Tak. Dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas, Lordzie. Niech moc będzie z tobą.

\- Niech magia ma cię w swojej opiece i doprowadzi do rychłego spotkania - odpowiedziałem, skinąwszy lekko. Ukłonił się ponownie, po czym wyszedł.

\- Witaj Lordzie - rzucił od wejścia kolejny czardziej. Musiał pochodzić z pomniejszego rodu, ponieważ jego nieznacznie otyła, niska postać nic mi nie mówiła.

\- Z czym przychodzisz? - zapytałem, stukając palcami o oparcie fotela.

\- Mam prośbę dotyczącą osłon. Wysłałem oficjalne pismo, ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Chciałem prosić o wzmocnienie ich i dodanie kilku nowych zabezpieczeń. Ostatnio kręci się sporo mugoli coraz bliżej mojej posiadłości.

\- Wyślę kogoś kto się tym zajmie - zdecydowałem. - A co do rzeczonego pisma, żadnego nie otrzymałem. Być może mój świętej pamięci ojciec odebrał go przed swoją wyprawą i nie zdążył już wydać odpowiednich rozkazów.

\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję za informacje i proszę o niezwłoczne zajęcie się tą sprawą. Niepokoi mnie tak bliska obecność mugoli.

Odprawiłem go z zapewnieniem, że jeszcze dzisiaj się tym zajmę. Zachowaniem naszego istnienia w tajemnicy wolałem zająć się osobiście. Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim.

***  
Cztery osoby później wciąż czułem się zdumiewająco dobrze. Jednak obcowanie z czarodziejami było znacznie lepsze. Musiałem natomiast obmyślić plan, który pozwoli mi zrezygnować z przykrego obowiązku spotykania się z mugolami na rzecz kogoś innego. Pierwszy zarys powoli pojawiał się w mojej głowie.

\- Fantastycznie sobie poradziłeś, Salazarze - powiedział Arcymistrz, kiedy staliśmy już w drzwiach. Wyjeżdżał! Wreszcie! W duchu cieszyłem się jak dziecko, chociaż wyraz twarzy pozostawał nieprzenikniony. - Trzymaj tak dalej, a będzie tylko lepiej.

\- Dziękuję za wszelką udzieloną pomoc - wyrecytowałem szybko, próbując powstrzymać chęć wypchnięcia go za drzwi. - Naprawdę to doceniam.

\- Nie ma za co - odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - To była przyjemność. Wkrótce się zobaczymy, wyślę ci sowę z datą spotkania Rady. Do tego czasu, trzymaj się Salazarze.

Uścisnął moją rękę i z tymi słowami opuścił posiadłość. Zatrzasnąłem za nim drzwi, a magia ochronna domu cieszyła się razem ze mną. Czułem to w kościach.  
Miałem wolne popołudnie, ponieważ stary czarodziej obiecał zająć się kłopotem z niefortunnymi osłonami. Zatarłem ręce, najwyższa pora doprowadzić własne osłony do porządku i zablokować je przed niechcianymi osobami. Magia krwi idealnie się nada, a mnie mały trening też dobrze zrobi. Czas brać się do pracy.

*wymyślone przeze mnie zaklęcie. Oddziela skórę od reszty w miejscu zetknięcia się czaru z ciałem.


	7. Niespodziewany balast

Pierwszy raz w życiu zdarzyło mi się zaspać. Nigdy wcześniej taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca i było to co najmniej niepokojące. Przespałem ponad dwanaście godzin bez jakichkolwiek snów czy koszmarów, a obudziłem się w końcu w samo południe. Ostre słońce padała prosto na moją twarz, ponieważ najwyraźniej któryś ze skrzatów odsunął zasłony zaniepokojony moją przedłużającą się absencją. Usiadłem gwałtownie przez moment nie wiedząc co się stało ani gdzie właściwie jestem. Rozproszenie szybko jednakże minęło, a ja powróciłem w pełni do siebie. Eksperymentalne zaklęcie umysłu, które ćwiczyłem zeszłego wieczoru musiało wykroczyć poza ramy. Nie bez powodu wszelkie sprawy związane z legilimencją i oklumencją odbywały się najczęściej w ściśle kontrolowanych warunkach. To ciężka sztuka, osiągnąć cokolwiek w tej dziedzinie, zwłaszcza że wiele jej rejonów wciąż pozostaje niezbadanych. Wygląda na to, że podczas snu przypadkiem opuściłem swoje ciało, a moja świadomość błąkała się gdzieś po okolicy. Niepokojąca myśl. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli nikt się o tym nie dowie, przynajmniej dopóki nie zgłębię wystarczająco tego tematu. Ubrałem się powoli, próbując nawiązać do nocnej eskapady. Największym minusem był brak jakichkolwiek informacji. Nie wiedziałem gdzie błąkał się mój umysł ani w jakim celu. Musiałem prędko to skorygować. Być może problem tkwił w samym zaklęciu, ale niekoniecznie. Planowałem zająć się tym zaraz po śniadaniu, a właściwie obiedzie, jeśli miałbym spojrzeć realnie na godzinę. Wyszedłem na korytarz, ziewając ze znużeniem. Tyle godzin, a ja nie czułem się szczególnie wyspany. Zanotowałem kolejny minus. Szedłem wzdłuż holu gorączkowo się nad wszystkim zastanawiając, nieobecnym wzrokiem przeczesując trasę. Ściana, rzeźba, okno, zaczarowane zbroje, okno, Ravenclaw, obrazy, rzeźba... Zaraz, chwila... Ravenclaw?! Nagle ten nienaturalny widok zwrócił całą moją uwagę.

\- Rowena? - zapytałem, opanowując czym prędzej głupią minę. Musiałem odchrząknąć dyskretnie, bo głos miałem jeszcze zachrypnięty od długiego spania. - Wiedziałem, że zjawisz się u mnie na dniach, ale nie, że będzie to miało miejsce następnego dnia.

Wyglądało na to, że w najbliższym czasie jednak nie zjem upragnionego śniadania. Ani obiadu. W ogóle żadnego posiłku. Rowena w szale rozwiązywania zagadek nie dopuszczała do siebie możliwości rozproszenia czymś tak nieistotnym jak jedzenie. Poklepałem ją więc z rezygnacją po plecach. To wszystko na co było mnie chwilowo stać. Zrobię co mam zrobić, udzielę swojej ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji, by pokazać jej, że trzymam poziom i wciąż przebijam tę bandę kretynów, których zaprosiła do siebie wczorajszego dnia. Z przyjemnością utrę jej nosa, a potem zjem w spokoju, delektując się czymś smacznym.

\- Wybacz - powiedziała, choć w jej głosie nie było nawet grama skruchy. Przebiegła wiedźma. - Sprawa jest naprawdę niecierpiąca zwłoki, a poza tym uprzedzałam, że się zjawię. Nie bądź taki zaskoczony.

Przewróciłem oczami, mając nadzieję, że szybko to z siebie wyrzuci i załatwimy sprawę jeszcze w korytarzu. Z pewnością jej nudne problemy nie są na tyle absorbujące, bym nie mógł ich rozwiązać w pięć minut.

\- Znajdziesz chwilę, by porozmawiać? - spytała, a ja naprawdę zacząłem wątpić w jej mądrość. Mój podły nastrój od razu się pogorszył, ale uprzejmie wskazałem jej drogę. W końcu byłem wykształconym, dobrze wychowanym czarodziejem, Lordem w dodatku.

\- Brudek - zawołałem, a skrzat z cichym trzaskiem pojawił się tuż obok. - Zawiadom proszę kuchnię, niech przygotują dodatkowe nakrycie. Dzisiaj będziemy mieć na obiedzie gościa. I przynieś do salonu wino. Najlepiej cały dzban - dodałem po zastanowieniu. - Natychmiast!

Musiałem się napić. Nachodząca mnie z rana nieznośna kobieta nie była szczytem moich marzeń. Nawet jeśli godzina wskazywała inaczej to dla mnie był właśnie poranek, ponieważ dopiero się obudziłem. Powinna wiedzieć najlepiej, że po przebudzeniu jestem jeszcze bardziej zrzędliwy niż zwykle.

Wskazałem jej fotel, żeby czym prędzej usiadła i się streszczała. Nie chciałem marnować całego dnia. Podniosłem jeden ze stojących na stole kielichów, uprzednio nalawszy do niego szczodrze wina. Wytrawne, cierpkie, lekko pikantne w smaku... idealne, moje ulubione. Stanąłem obok własnego fotela, delektując się napitkiem, gdy nagle uniosłem wzrok i napotkałem obce spojrzenie. Duże, zielone oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z niekrytą ciekawością. Niemalże udławiłem się przełykanym winem i tylko wprawnie rzucone niewerbalne, bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie powstrzymało mnie od rozkaszlenia się i oplucia gości. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tego chłopca, bo z pewnością nie był jeszcze mężczyzną. Miał z piętnaście, góra szesnaście, lat i niepokojąco duże, nienaturalnie zielone oczy osadzone w drobnej twarzy, które zdawały się mnie osaczać. Nie potrafiłem odwrócić wzroku, pochłonięty bez reszty w jego spojrzeniu, w którym odbijało się wiele emocji. Patrzyliśmy na siebie dopóki do rzeczywistości nie przywołało mnie chrząknięcie Roweny. Stłumiłem warknięcie, które cisnęło się bezwiednie na usta. Na wszystkich przodków, co się ze mną działo?! Opadłem na fotel, obserwując Ravenclaw uważnie, choć uwagę wciąż przyciągał jasnowłosy chłopak. Było w nim coś dziwnego, lekko nienaturalnego, co bez reszty zaprzątało moje myśli. Po chwili elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, a ja rozpoznałem schemat.

\- Nie! - wykrzyknąłem, zrywając się z fotela nim choćby zdążyła mrugnąć. Potrząsałem głową, żeby podkreślić swoje negatywne nastawienie. Kobieta też wstała, zapewne z zamiarem poczęstowania mnie mętnymi wyjaśnieniami lub przedstawieniem wyssanych z palca argumentów. - Mówiłaś, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, ale nie sądziłem, że miałaś na myśli coś takiego! Nie, nie, nie. Zapomnij! Jeśli myślałaś, że zwalisz mi na głowę opiekę nad jakimś mugolskim dzieciakiem to grubo się pomyliłaś. A ja miałem cię za inteligentną czarownicę! Dobre sobie, powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej.

Ravenclaw zacisnęła usta w charakterystyczną, prostą linię. Widziałem gniew w jej oczach, kiedy mierzyła mnie morderczo. Nie pozostałem jej dłużny. Zanim ostatecznie się odezwała, wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

\- Salazarze Slytherin - zaczęła złowrogo, a mnie już ogarniało rozbawienie. Prześmiesznie wyglądała, kiedy się złościła. - Żyjesz tylko dzięki temu chłopcu i mojej chęci, by mu pomóc. Ostrzegam cię, nigdy więcej nie waż się mnie obrazić, bo gorzko tego pożałujesz.

Kątem oka spostrzegłem jak chłopak z trudem opanowywał drżenie, więc musiał być nieźle przerażony jej zachowaniem. Niemalże udusiłem się z powodu tłumionego śmiechu, słowo daję. I prawie nie czułem gniewu. Praaawie. Przybrałem nieprzeniknioną maskę, odkładając kielich z winem na stół. Powoli, nieśpiesznie podszedłem do niej, aż znalazłem się bardzo blisko. Za blisko, jak uważał mój wewnętrzny radar naruszania komfortu strefy osobistej. Od dziecka byłem przeczulony na tym punkcie. Cofnęła się o krok, z trudem utrzymując równowagę napotkawszy za sobą fotel. Złapałem ją za brodę, unosząc jej głowę, by na mnie spojrzała. Przewaga wzrostu to najlepsze co mogło mnie spotkać.

\- Pożałuję, tak? - wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Żyję tylko dzięki temu chłopcu? Na twoim miejscu następnym razem zastanowiłbym się zanim powiesz coś równie... żałosnego. Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz, mała wiedźmo.

Uwolniłem nieznacznie swoją magię, by zachłannie mogła dotknąć kobiety swoimi mrocznymi mackami. Zaatakowała ją raczej boleśnie. Widziałem to poprzez cienie pełzające po skórze, zostawiające zaczerwienione ślady i zmieniającym się wyrazie jej twarzy. Chciała się cofnąć, ale trzymałem mocno, nie pozwalając uciec. Powinna tego zakosztować. Byłem prawdziwym, mrocznym czarodziejem, parałem się najgroźniejszymi odmianami mocy, igrałem z nią i podporządkowywałem sobie. Ojciec wiecznie powtarzał, że nie powinienem w ten sposób wychodzić czarnej magii naprzeciw, wielu nie wytrzymało takiej pokusy, pozwalając porwać się szaleństwu. Musiałem przyznać, że w pewien sposób rzeczywiście była uzależniająca, ale ja - w przeciwieństwie do innych - nie znosiłem, gdy mi coś narzucano. To JA byłem panem i dyktowałem warunki.

Byłem pod wrażeniem, że nie uciekła spojrzeniem, hardo patrząc mi w oczy. Pozwoliłem sobie na zadowolony uśmiech. Wystarczająco mnie satysfakcjonowała. Nic dziwnego, że obdarzyłem ją przyjaźnią, była bowiem niezłomna i nieustannie kusiła los. Chłopak patrzył na nas w głębokim szoku i prawie pisnął, kiedy zmierzyłem go wzrokiem zanim wypuściłem czarownicę z uścisku. Powróciłem na swój fotel, dolewając do kielicha wina. Rowena chwyciła ten przygotowany dla niej i wypiła zawartość duszkiem.

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy - powiedziałem całkowicie zrelaksowany. Mały epizod, a stanowił idealne źródło mojej rozrywki. Odpowiedź przyszła sama, ponieważ byłem znudzony jej niepoważnymi pomysłami. - Czego tym razem chcesz? Znowu przyprowadzasz mugolaka pod mój dach, wiedząc, że jestem absolutnie temu przeciwny. Jeśli znowu szukasz nauczyciela, to moja odpowiedź brzmi nie. Jeżeli szukasz niańki, moja odpowiedź również brzmi nie. A jeżeli szukasz mu domu, to powiem jasno i wyraźnie: po moim trupie. To już... ach, tak... trzeci raz, kiedy to robisz. Próbujesz zwalić mi na głowę nieproszony obowiązek, zapewniając za każdym razem, że to naprawdę wyjątkowy przypadek. Za pierwszym razem, nie posłuchałem głosu rozsądku i godzinę później szczerze tego żałowałem. Za drugim razem z miejsca wysłałem cię do diabła. Niczego się nie nauczyłaś? Mam dosyć twoich nierozsądnych farmazonów, naprawdę. Zapytam ostatni raz: co tym razem wymyśliłaś?

\- Jeżeli przestaniesz się nadymać i wyładowywać frustrację na mojej osobie to w końcu się dowiesz - warknęła w końcu zniecierpliwiona. Westchnąłem ciężko, machnięciem dłoni dając jej pozwolenie na dalsze torturowanie mnie.

\- Ten oto chłopak nazywa się Dominik Montgomery i pochodzi z Zamkowej Doliny. Kilka dni temu dostałam niepokojącą sowę od naszego zarządcy o pewnej niecodziennej sytuacji, która miała miejsce podczas naszej nieobecności. Zdobył on wspomnienia piątki chłopców, którym przytrafiło się coś złego... - zaczęła swój monolog. Zamiast patrzeć na nią, obserwowałem uważnie rzeczonego Dominika, który niemal kulił się pod ciężarem mojego wzroku. Czułem się zmęczony, dopadało mnie coraz większe znudzenie, a najchętniej bym się komuś wyżalił. W końcu w tej sytuacji to ja byłem najbardziej poszkodowany. - Cała sytuacja miała miejsce nad rzeką...

Dalej słyszałem tylko przynudzanie. Bla, bla, bla... Jakaś awantura, przepychanki plebsu, bla, bla, bla. Pilnowałem się, żeby nie zasnąć. Z tego co ostatecznie zrozumiałem kluczowy dla całej historii był niekontrolowany wybuch magii u chłopaka.

\- I co w tym niezwykłego? - spytałem, kiedy skończyła, patrząc na mnie oczekująco. - Często się to zdarza, chociaż mało kiedy u kogoś w jego wieku.  
\- Pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny i nie został zawarty w spisie jako magiczny.

\- Mamy w ogóle taki spis? - Naprawdę byłem zdziwiony.

\- Prowadzimy zapisy czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Zwykle sąsiedzi są na tyle uprzejmi, że przychodzą do nas ze swoimi zażaleniami, uważając takie osoby za diabelskie nasienie i żądając, by spalić ich na stosie. Chwała przodkom, że ktoś inteligentny wymyślił Obliviate.

\- Francis Hufflepuff, zdaje się. To on wymyślił zaklęcie zapomnienia, kiedy jakiś nędzny mugol próbował uwieść jego córkę i ewidentnie nie przyswajał słowa "nie" - oświeciłem ją chętnie za co otrzymałem zdegustowane spojrzenie. - Nadal nie rozumiem jednak czego ode mnie oczekujesz.

\- Dominik, kochanie, zostaw nas na chwilkę. Potrzebuję pomówić z Panem Salazarem na osobności. - Łagodnie wyprosiła chłopaka za drzwi. Do mnie nigdy nie zwracała się takim tonem. Wiecznie tylko narzekała, obrażała i wyśmiewała. Czułem się dogłębnie urażony.

\- Chcę, żebyś się nim zajął - powiedziała prosto z mostu, kiedy tylko zniknął nam z oczu.

\- Czy ty postradałaś zmysły?! - Podniosłem głos niemalże do krzyku. Ona też nie przyswajała słowa: "nie". Jednakże potrafiłem być równie uparty co ta wiedźma. - Powiedziałaś, że chcesz pomóc temu chłopcu, a zamiast tego wysyłasz go na pewną śmierć?

\- Nie przesadzaj, Salazarze. Przecież go nie zabijesz. Nawet ty masz swoje granice - stwierdziła po chwili zastanowienia. Zapowietrzyłem się z wrażenia.

\- Zapamiętaj sobie raz na zawsze, że nie jestem niańką! Ani jakimś cholernym przytułkiem dla mugolskich sierot!

\- On wcale nie jest sierotą - zaprzeczyła.

\- To tym bardziej zabieraj go stąd natychmiast. Niech zejdzie mi z oczu i wraca do swojej zawszonej rodzinki.

Dzban z winem eksplodował nagle, wyrywając mnie z transu. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy wstałem, zaczynając krzyczeć z bezsilnej złości. Zacisnąłem zęby. Rowena wydawała się na pozór absolutnie spokojna, tylko lekko drżące powieki powiedziały mi, że jest krok od utraty panowania nad sobą.

\- Spójrz na to z innej strony - powiedziała ugodowym tonem po krótkiej walce na spojrzenia. - Będziesz miał go tylko dla siebie.

Podeszła do mnie powoli, patrząc mi prosto w oczy, kiedy się pochylała, by wyszeptać: - Zupełnie jak czysty pergamin czekający tylko aż przelejesz na niego swoją ogromną wiedzę. Taki potencjał w twoich rękach. Możesz to sobie wyobrazić?

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Była tak blisko, że aż wstrzymałem oddech. Przyglądała mi się spod przymrużonych powiek, niczym syrena wzywająca żeglarza. Wiedziałem, że mnie podpuszcza, ale nie potrafiłem się oprzeć pokusie. Zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze mnie znała, własnie tego pragnąłem. Uczynić kogoś na swoje podobieństwo, przekazać wszystko co sam wiedziałem i umiałem, a przyznam nieskromnie, że było tego całkiem sporo. Potrząsnąłem głową, próbując wyrzucić z myśli niechciane obrazy. To niesprawiedliwe, że grała na moich emocjach z taką łatwością i wprawą.

-Nie, nie, nie - zaprzeczałem, ale nawet w moich własnych uszach brzmiało to słabo oraz niepewnie. - Nie zgadzam się.

Cofnęła się nieco z niezadowoleniem wyraźnie widocznym na twarzy, po czym ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

\- W takim razie nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru...

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zaniepokoiłem się nie na żarty. Coś w jej głosie podpowiadało mi, że nie chciałem wiedzieć co wymyśliła.

\- Znaleźć twoją matkę - powiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic, a ja zamarłem w połowie kroku. - Z przykrością będę zmuszona ją poinformować na jakiego niegrzecznego, bezdusznego mężczyznę wyrósł jej ukochany, starszy synek. Myślę, że jeśli poświęci biednemu Salowi więcej czasu i pokaże mu jak bardzo go kocha to z pewnością będzie w stanie jeszcze uratować jego małe, zimne serduszko przed wieczną, zgorzkniałą samotnością.

\- Nie zrobisz tego - wysapałem, a moje serce biło szaleńczo, podchodząc niemal do gardła.  
\- Sprawdź mnie - odparowała, a wyzwanie pobrzmiewało w jej głosie. Ani przez sekundę nie wątpiłem, że uczyni swą groźbę prawdziwą. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby postawić na swoim. Nie odpowiedziałem, więc chwyciła za klamkę.  
\- Dobra, niech ci będzie. Zgadzam się - zawołałem pośpiesznie. Widziałem ten głupawy, zwycięski uśmieszek, który próbowała ukryć, odwracając się w moją stronę. Klasnęła w dłonie z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.  
\- No popatrz, jak chcesz to potrafisz. Nie mogłeś tak od razu? - To było zdecydowanie retoryczne pytanie, ponieważ od razu dodała: - Chodź, przekażemy Dominikowi dobre wieści.

 _Dobre? Chyba dla ciebie_ , pomyślałem, ale nie odważyłem się powiedzieć tego głośno. Ta wiedźma bywała nieprzewidywalna. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarliśmy do jadali. Chwilę wcześniej byłem głodny jak wilk, ale apetyt zupełnie mi przeszedł. Całym sobą starałem się pokazać jak bardzo to wszystko było mi nie na rękę.

\- Doszliśmy do konsensusu - zaczęła Rowena, a ja skomentowałem to wyłącznie cichym prychnięciem. Spojrzała na mnie ostro, unosząc ostrzegawczo brew. Wzdrygnąłem się niezauważalnie. - Postanowiliśmy, że zostaniesz w posiadłości Slytherinów, gdzie otrzymasz podstawowe wyszkolenie magiczne, co jednocześnie pozwoli nam na weryfikacje mocy jaką dysponujesz. Salazar w swojej uprzejmości przedstawi ci twój plan dnia, będzie on też oceniał twoje postępy...

\- Ale jeśli nie będą one zadowalające to pierwsze co zrobię wyślę sowę do panny Ravenclaw, by zabrała cię do domu w tempie natychmiastowym . - Postanowiłem się wtrącić. Raz kozie śmierć. Rowena przez moment rozważała moją sugestię, po czym skinęła głową w przyzwoleniu, nie próbując bardziej wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi za co byłem wdzięczny.

\- R-rozumiem - odpowiedział, przyglądając mi się nerwowo, ale uciekł spojrzeniem, kiedy został na tym przyłapany. - Postaram się pani nie zawieść - dodał jeszcze, skłoniwszy się wyjątkowo niezdarnie. Rowena zaśmiała się szczerze rozbawiona, ale w pozytywnym sensie. Ja z kolei wybuchnąłem śmiechem, ponieważ ten chłopak był zupełną porażką. Żałosny, to mało powiedziane.

\- Moi drodzy, na mnie już pora. Przygotowań do ważnego rytuału lepiej nie odciągać zbyt długo. Mniemam, że dacie sobie radę sami, chłopcy - zrobiła pauzę, by spojrzeć na mnie znacząco - wpadnę wkrótce zobaczyć jak wam idzie.

Oczywiście miała na myśli głównie mnie. _Wpadnę zobaczyć czy zachowujesz się odpowiednio_ , przeczytałem ukrytą między wierszami wiadomość. Przewróciłem oczami.

\- Trafisz sama do drzwi? - spytałem, uśmiechając się nieszczerze. Potwierdziła krótko i już jej nie było. Psioczyłem w duchu do oporu, ale w żaden sposób tego nie okazałem. Machnąłem ręką na chłopaka, by poszedł za mną, po czym odwróciłem się z rozmachem i nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszyłem wzdłuż holu. Zaprowadziłem go do pokoju gościnnego, nic specjalnego - łóżko, szafa, biurko i regał na książki z kilkoma lekkimi lekturami. Całą drogę milczałem, powstrzymując się usilnie od zdmuchnięcia go z powierzchni ziemi. Gdybym go zabił moje aktualne problemy ulotniłyby się w mgnieniu oka. Za to Rowena z pewnością okrutnie, by się zemściła, ale tego wolałem jednak uniknąć.

\- Twoją edukację rozpoczniemy w przyszłym tygodniu, więc naciesz się wolnością póki możesz - powiedziałem oschle na początek. Niech wie, że ze mną nie ma żartów. - Najmę nauczycieli, którzy nauczą cię podstaw. Mam czterech odpowiednich kandydatów i do poniedziałku z pewnością zdążą się tu zjawić. Pobudka o siódmej i radzę ci nie zaspać, bo inaczej nie zjesz śniadania, które punkt ósma będzie dostępne w jadalni. Zajęcia rozpoczniesz o dziesiątej. W poniedziałek rozpoczną się one od historii. Nie masz zielonego pojęcia o tym kim jesteśmy, co próbujemy osiągnąć, a o czarodziejskiej przeszłości nawet nie mam zamiaru teraz wspominać. Nie cierpię ignorancji, więc poznasz zasady rządzące naszym światem oraz dowiesz się wszystkiego co warto wiedzieć o całej magicznej społeczności, choćbym osobiście miał wepchnąć ci te informacje do zakutego łba. - Zaczerpnąłem powietrza i nie czekając nawet na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony kontynuowałem: - Wtorek upłynie ci pod hasłem: "zaklęcia". Nie ciesz się jednak zawczasu, ponieważ czeka cię sama teoria. Do praktyki przejdziemy dopiero, kiedy opanujesz przynajmniej podstawy. W sumie i tak bez różdżki nie miałoby to żadnego sensu.

\- Różdżka? Co to takiego? - spytał z ciekawością, a mi ręce opadły. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek musiał odpowiadać na równie głupie pytanie. To będzie bardzo trudna przeprawa, współczułem sobie w duchu. Mugol, mugol, mugol - skandował cichutki głosik z tyłu mojego umysłu. Zignorowałem Dominika, marszcząc brwi z irytacją.

\- W środę zielarstwo. Dowiesz się wszystkiego o roślinach, które uprawiamy oraz ich zastosowaniach. Niektóre z nich możesz znać z czasów mieszkania z mugolskimi rodzicami. Zajęcia te będą odbywać się na zewnątrz - poinformowałem go gładko.

\- Przepraszam, kim są mugole? Nikt jeszcze nie odpowiedział mi na to pytanie. - _Ja również tego_ _nie zrobię_ , zarechotałem w myślach. _Możesz poszukać wyjaśnienia w książkach, głupi bachorze._ Wyglądało na to, że Rowena zupełnie o niczym mu nie powiedziała.

\- Czwartek to transmutacja, jeden z najtrudniejszych przedmiotów, choć jak tak na ciebie patrzę to wszystkie mogą się okazać równie skomplikowane - westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, widząc jak moja przyszłość zaczyna się jawić w czarnych barwach. - W piątek astronomia oraz eliksiry, a w sobotę opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Liczę, że nie zmarnujesz całej niedzieli na obijaniu się tylko powtórzysz materiał oraz odrobisz powierzone ci zadania. Czy to jest dla ciebie jasne?

Chłopak zbladł wyraźnie, więc nagle jego włosy odcinały się widocznie od jego twarzy. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się czy czasem nie zwymiotuje, ale chyba pozbierał się w sobie. Nie odpowiedział, a ja miałem największą ochotę zapłakać nad swoim parszywym losem. Na co mi to było? Potarłem skronie, próbując się opanować.

\- Dobrze, więc po kolei. Czego konkretnie nie zrozumiałeś? - zapytałem, siląc się na cierpliwość.

\- Wszystkiego po słowach: _twoją edukację rozpoczniemy w przyszłym tygodniu..._

Gapiłem się na niego przez chwilę, będąc szczerze przekonanym, że dzieciak żartuje. Kiedy dotarło do mnie, że jego bezmyślny wyraz twarzy wcale nie jest wynikiem zdumiewającej gry aktorskiej, niemal padłem trupem. To przechodziło WSZELKIE pojęcie. Po raz pierwszy nie byłem pewny czy przeżyję nadchodzący tydzień.

_  
Hej!

Nie wiem czy już o tym pisałam, ale ta historia pokrywa się z opowiadaniem Sfrustrowanej w ogromnym stopniu. To w sumie jedna historia z dwóch różnych perspektyw. Jeśli przeczytacie **LWIE SERCE** (znajdziecie tą historię na wattpadzie) z pewnością dostrzeżecie znaczne podobieństwo. Zwłaszcza, że bezczelnie - choć za jej zgodą i aprobatą - pożyczyłam(na wieczne nieoddanie xD) wiele wypowiedzi postaci, a także ogólny zarys fabuły, żeby za bardzo nie odbiegać. Cwaniara wyprzedziła mnie znacznie, kiedy zajmowałam się innym projektem. Z tego miejsca chcę cię oczywiście pozdrowić serdecznie, moja droga Sfrustrowana, bo wiem, że czytasz moje dopiski pod rozdziałami.

MR


	8. Niektórzy poważnie traktują zobowiązania

Pół nocy zajęło mi ostatecznie rozpisanie mu całego planu na najbliższy tydzień i wytłumaczenie na czym będą polegały poszczególne zajęcia. Pomijając fakt, że praktycznie nic z tego nie zapamiętał - co nawiasem mówiąc było dla mnie kompletnie niezrozumiałe - spędziłem z nim stanowczo zbyt wiele czasu. Sprawdziwszy godzinę nagle zorientowałem się ile cennych godzin poświęciłem zwykłemu mugolakowi. Nie mogłem nic poradzić na falę obezwładniającej wściekłości, która mnie zalała. Wstałem gniewnie, odruchowo złapawszy chłopaka za gardło. Odczuwałem niezłomne pragnienie, by go udusić i wreszcie mieć święty spokój. Zielone, wpatrujące się we mnie z przerażeniem oczy przywołały mnie do rzeczywistości. Puściłem go z nagłym zaskoczeniem, gapiąc się na własną dłoń, jakby należała do kogoś innego. Minąłem Dominika bez słowa, starannie unikając jego zastraszonego spojrzenia, po czym niemal wybiegłem z komnaty. Zmroziło mnie do szpiku kości. Takie zachowanie było niedopuszczalne. Praktycznie uciekałem w popłochu, w przelocie mijając nawet zdumionego brakiem mojej reakcji Setha, ale nie przystanąłem. Chciałem znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Wypadłem na dziedziniec zalany blaskiem księżyca, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. _Co się ze mną działo? Dlaczego ten durny dzieciak, którego Rowena przywlokła tu jak bezpańskiego pieska, działał na mnie jak płachta na byka? Za jakie grzechy ja się w to wszystko w ogóle wplątałem?_ Usiadłem na jednej z ozdobnych ławek stojących w ogrodzie, rozmyślając nad beznadziejnością tej sytuacji. Mugolscy bogowie się na mnie uwzięli, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Musieli rzucić na mnie jakieś przekleństwo, ponieważ cały ten koszmar był nieprawdopodobny. Chyba nikt w całym wszechświecie nie miał równie wielkiego pecha. Ssanie w żołądku uświadomiło mi dotkliwie, że przez cały dzień kompletnie niczego nie zjadłem. Rozważałem przez moment czy nie zignorować potrzeb ciała i poczekać w oczekiwaniu na śmierć głodową, ale koniec końców uznałem, że nie wypada. Z westchnieniem wstałem i powlokłem się do kuchni, powłócząc nogami. Nie dostrzegałem żadnych jasnych stron minionego dnia i chyba musiałem się pogodzić z zaistniałą sytuacją. Kto wie, może odrobinę mi się poszczęści i chłopak okaże się być bardziej charłakiem niż czarodziejem? Rowena nie miałaby wyjścia, musiałaby go zabrać. W nieco lepszym nastroju wparowałem do kuchni, budząc nieszczęsne skrzaty domowe.

\- Dzban wina i pieczeń z dzika - zamówiłem, wiedząc doskonale, że serwowały to na dzisiejszym obiedzie, po czym rozsiadłem się przy stole. Nikt mnie nie widział, a skrzaty nie odważyłyby się mi sprzeciwić, więc miałem głęboko w poważaniu gdzie oraz przy kim będę jadł. Planowałem jak najszybciej rozpocząć pracę nad sobą, ponieważ często się powtarzałem. Moja wewnętrzna równowaga została zachwiana, a ja miałem rozliczne powody, by przywrócić ją do stanu używalności. Obcowanie z ludźmi w stanie własnego emocjonalnego rozchwiania mogło przynieść nieoczekiwane problemy, a w końcu również poważne konsekwencje. Poza tym, nie byłem przecież dziką, nieokiełznaną bestią tylko cywilizowanym, potężnym czarodziejem. Skrzaty zaserwowały mi wreszcie niezwykle późny obiad, przyglądając mi się ukradkiem podejrzliwie. Nigdy w życiu nic mi tak nie smakowało jak ta dzisiejsza odgrzewana pieczeń z dzika, więc pałaszowałem ją ze smakiem. Skończywszy posilanie się, podziękowałem krótko i zabrawszy ze sobą dzban, ruszyłem w kierunku swojej sypialni, by przy lampce wina skupić się na medytacji. Przed samym snem napisałem jeszcze krótką wiadomość do naszej krawcowej, by jak najszybciej uszyła i nadesłała szaty dla Dominika. Nie mogłem przecież dopuścić, by paradował po rezydencji w swoich ubraniach bezdomnego. Spaliłbym się ze wstydu, gdyby ktoś go takim ujrzał. Z poczuciem niezgorzej wykonanego obowiązku, odpłynąłem w sen.  
***

Obudziłem się w niedziele rano nastawiony pesymistycznie wobec całego świat. Dopadł mnie depresyjny nastrój i przez moment rozważałem czy nie spędzić tego dnia, będąc zakopanym pod miękką, ciepłą pierzyną. To była niezwykle kusząca propozycja. Postanowiłem, że wrócę do łoża natychmiast po załatwieniu kilku niecierpiących zwłoki spraw. Tym razem nie przepuściłem śniadania, poleciłem skrzatom, by dostarczały posiłki do komnaty Dominika, byłem niemalże miły dla matki, po czym wpadłem na iście genialny pomysł. Zaczaiłem się w holu niedaleko wyjścia, czekając na moment, w którym Seth będzie usiłował wymknąć się z domostwa.  
\- Mój drogi bracie - zacząłem, wychodząc mu naprzeciw. Jego zszokowane spojrzenie napotkało mój szeroki, nienaganny uśmiech.

\- Ile wypiłeś? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ani kropelki - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Policzki mnie bolały, ale zadowolony uśmiech nie chciał zejść twarzy. - Jestem całkowicie, niezaprzeczalnie trzeźwy.

Seth zawahał się przez moment, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i drżącą ręką ją we mnie wycelował.  
\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał, rozśmieszając mnie tym niezmiernie. - I co zrobiłeś z Salazarem?

\- Ej, ej... spokojnie. Zrobisz komuś krzywdę! I obawiam się, że tym kimś mogę być ja. - Westchnąłem ciężko, przywołując jego różdżkę do siebie krótkim gestem dłoni. Wolałem nie ryzykować. - Mam pokojowe zamiary!

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał niespokojnie, wciąż mierząc mnie tym swoim pełnym wątpliwości spojrzeniem. - Nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać z rana twoich kazań.

\- Bracie mój, druhu jednej krwi - zawołałem z patosem. - Jestem rad, że było nam dane spotkać się tego pięknego poranka.

Oczy Setha powiększyły się do rozmiarów okazałego talerza, kiedy wytrzeszczał je w moim kierunku.  
\- Brałeś coś? Jakiś przeterminowany eliksir? Nawdychałeś się trujących oparów z kociołka? Będziesz umierał?

Brzmiał na szczerze zaniepokojonego każdą z tych ewentualności co w sumie nawet mnie zaskoczyło. Byłem przekonany, że życzy mi długiej, bolesnej śmierci za każdym razem, kiedy choćby o mnie pomyśli.

\- Widzisz mój jedyny bracie, mam wobec ciebie plany i to nie byle jakie! Postanowiłem, że przejmiesz część władzy jaka spoczywa na barkach Lorda. Będzie to dla ciebie idealny trening na wypadem gdybym przedwcześnie odszedł z tego świata - co może się wkrótce wydarzyć, jeśli przyjdzie mi sprawować długotrwałą pieczę nad chłopakiem pokroju Dominika - lub znalazłbyś odpowiednią kandydatkę na żonę i postanowił przejąć jej rodzinne obowiązki.

Seth zaśmiał się ochryple, jakbym postradał zmysły.  
\- Chyba żartujesz - wymamrotał, próbując znaleźć na mojej twarzy jakiekolwiek potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń.  
\- Jestem całkowicie poważny - odparowałem, chwytając go za ramię i ściskając lekko w geście otuchy. - Zaczniesz we wtorek od przyjęcia mugolskich interesantów. Joseph cię wprowadzi. Ufam, że dasz sobie radę.

Poklepałem go jeszcze po ramieniu, odwróciłem się na pięcie i odszedłem w stronę biblioteki, pogwizdując pod nosem. Nawet jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, Joseph pierwszy mnie o tym poinformuje. A ja będę przygotowany, mając stare, dobre Obliviate na podorędziu. Mogłem odhaczyć przynudzających mugoli ze swojej listy kłopotów zaprzątających niespokojne myśli. Progres odnotowano.

W ciszy przechadzałem się pomiędzy regałami, a skrzat dreptał za mną, uginając się pod ciężarem ksiąg, które mu wręczyłem.  
\- Jeszcze ta - powiedziałem. - Zanieś te książki do mojej sypialni.  
Grzybek zapiszczał z ulgą i zniknął z trzaskiem. Byłem zdumiewająco zrelaksowany, absolutnie spokojny. Postanowiłem nie psuć sobie tego dnia i spędzić jego dalszą część w łóżku. Nawet mnie należał się przecież dzień wolnego.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Paczki dla mojego nieproszonego gościa dotarły jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem. Napisałem odpowiednią notatkę, w której uświadomiłem mu jakim nietaktem byłoby poruszanie się po rezydencji szanowanego rodu w szatach rodem ze śmietnika, po czym kazałem umieścić ją wraz z ubraniami w pokoju intruza. Byłem wręcz uosobieniem dobroci, kiedy w wyśmienitym nastroju zerwałem się z łóżka bladym świtem. Ubrałem się starannie, dobierając szaty tak, by wyglądać bardziej onieśmielająco niż zwykle, po czym wyszedłem na korytarz.

\- Brudek! Grzybek! Mrukałka! - zawołałem, zmierzając w stronę gabinetu. Skrzaty zmaterializowały się obok mnie ze standardowym trzaskiem.

\- Tak, sir? - spytały niemal jednocześnie, przebierając krótkimi nóżkami, by za mną nadążyć.

\- Brudek, dopilnuj, by mój drogi brat wytrzeźwiał czym prędzej i utrzymał się w tym stanie przynajmniej do jutrzejszego wieczora - poleciłem na dobry początek. Nie miałem przecież zamiaru się skompromitować, więc wolałem dać mu czas i okazję, by się odpowiednio przygotował.

\- Tak, sir - powiedział z nieszczęśliwą miną, posyłając pobratymcom błagalne spojrzenia, po czym zniknął.

\- Grzybek, dopilnuj, by komnaty dla ewentualnych nauczycieli były przygotowane na wszelki wypadek, choć nie sądzę, żeby któryś miał w planach zatrzymanie się tu na dłużej przy takiej rozbieżności czasowej z zajęciami.

\- Tak, sir. - Pokiwał energicznie swoją dużą głową, wyglądając na bardziej zadowolonego niż jego poprzednik.

\- Mrukałko! Zorganizuj mojej matce jakieś wysoce pochłaniające zajęcie. Wszystko byle trzymała się jak najdalej od gości i Dominika... przynajmniej na razie - zarządziłem, odprawiając skrzatkę gestem. Wyglądała jakbym kazał jej przekonać magiczne społeczeństwo, że w tym roku Samhain odbędzie się w czerwcu.  
Zignorowałem ją, kontynuując swoją wędrówkę do gabinetu. Miałem do zrobienia jeszcze kilka rzeczy przed pojawieniem się pierwszego nauczyciela. Postanowiłem umówić się na prywatne spotkanie z niezwykłym Casimirem. Szczerze mnie ciekawiło cóż za stworzenie przywlókł ze sobą do domu.

 _Szanowny Casimirze,_

 _Jeśli nadal jesteś zainteresowany nieoficjalnym spotkaniem to chciałbym zaproponować sobotnie popołudnie. Byłbym niezmiernie rad, mogąc gościć cię w swoich skromnym progach._

 _Z poważaniem,_  
 _SS_

Zostawiłem list na biurku, by przy najbliższej okazji polecić któremuś skrzatu wysłanie go.  
Pukanie do drzwi przerwało mi gorączkowe sporządzanie notatek na temat ostatniego eksperymentalnego zaklęcia z magii umysłu.  
\- Zapraszam - rzuciłem w stronę drzwi, kończąc zapisywać myśl.  
Charles Kelly nie był najwybitniejszym czarodziejem pod słońcem, ale posiadał wystarczającą ilość wiedzy, by nauczyć chłopaka podstaw. Miał też dobre podejście, potrafił zainteresować tematem i cieszył się nienaganną opinią wielu szanowanych rodów, choć ponoć cierpliwością nie grzeszył.

\- Lordzie - przywitał się skinieniem głowy. - To zaszczyt, że zwróciłeś się akurat do mnie z tą sprawą, choć wielu innych mentorów z największą przyjemnością podjęłoby się nauczania podopiecznego samego Slytherina.

Stłumiłem chęć przewrócenia oczami, przesuwając po blacie przygotowane wczoraj dokumenty. Odebrał je, zabierając się bezzwłocznie do skrupulatnego zapoznania z ich treścią. Nie było w nich nic nadzwyczajnego, klauzula poufności, informacje odnośnie warunków zatrudnienia oraz kwoty wynagrodzenia jaka mu przysługuje, a także paru innych standardowych procedurach. Wolałem się zabezpieczyć na każdą ewentualność. Po kilku minutach skinął głową, zgadzając się na oferowane warunki.  
\- Kropla krwi w tym miejscu, proszę - powiedziałem, wskazując róg pergaminu. Krwawy odcisk jego kciuka zalśnił czystym złotem, po czym zniknął. Z moim stało się to samo. Umowa została zawarta, więc uśmiechnąłem się sucho, wstając.

\- Mamy jeszcze chwilę przed rozpoczęciem zajęć, więc zapraszam na śniadanie - powiedziałem, zbliżając się do drzwi, by opuścić pomieszczenie.

\- Dziękuję, chętnie skorzystam z tej szczodrej oferty.

Szliśmy obok siebie w milczeniu zanim ostrożnie zapytał:  
\- Jaki jest mój nowy uczeń?

Po krótkim zastanowieniu postanowiłem odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą. Kłamstwo przecież ma krótkie nogi, ale bardzo szybko mogłoby wyjść na jaw.  
\- Tak jak wspomniałem w liście, ma on niemal szesnaście lat i zerową wiedzę o naszym świecie. Nie znam go na tyle, by wydać odpowiedni osąd, ale nie robiłbym sobie nadziei na twoim miejscu. Niestety nie spodziewam się po tym chłopaku zbyt wiele, choć niezmiernie chciałbym się mylić w drodze wyjątku.

\- Mogę w takim razie zapytać co chłopak jak ten opisany przed momentem robi pod pańską opieką?

\- Zapytać możesz, ale nie zamierzam odpowiadać - rzuciłem krótko, chłodnym głosem. - To moja prywatna sprawa.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Lordzie - powiedział gładko. - Nie chciałem być wścibski ani nieuprzejmy.

Machnąłem ręką lekceważąco, ponieważ to dopiero jego pierwsze potknięcie. Byłem ciekawy czy następnym razem pohamuje głupie pytania.

Po śniadaniu zasiedliśmy w salonie, czekając. Na stoliku między naszymi fotelami skrzaty rozłożyły przekąski i napitek. Rozmawialiśmy niezobowiązująco, siedząc tam od dłuższego czasu, a ten niestety uciekał nieubłaganie. Minutę po dziesiątej zacząłem odczuwać pewien dyskomfort. Kwadrans później zrobiło mi się niewymownie głupio, kiedy Kelly spoglądał na mnie spod uniesionych brwi. Zmierzyłem go lodowatym spojrzeniem zanim ponownie odwrócił twarz w kierunku drzwi. Pół godziny później zacisnąłem zęby, a wściekłość zalała mnie gorącą falą pełną skrytego upokorzenia. Z najwyższą dyskrecją rzuciłem niewerbalne, bezróżdżkowe _Tempus,_ wymyślając jednocześnie odpowiedni sposób na zabicie swojego podopiecznego. Najchętniej powiesiłbym go za uszy z okna najwyższej wieży, powinno go to wystarczająco nauczyć pokory, a Ravenclaw nie ścigałaby mnie za trupa.

\- Przepraszam bardzo - wtrącił Charles, wyrywając mnie z moich rozważań. - Byliśmy umówieni na dziesiątą czy ja coś źle zrozumiałem?

Przywołałem na twarz beznamiętny wyraz, choć oczy przepełniało rozdrażnienie.

\- Zgadza się, byliśmy umówieni na dziesiątą. Najwyraźniej rozpoczęcie zajęć będzie musiało zaczekać - poinformowałem go chłodno. Wydawał się zmieszany, lekko zniecierpliwiony i może wręcz nieznacznie zdegustowany. Nieszczególnie mnie to jednak interesowało.

\- Pański wychowanek zawsze jest taki niepunktualny? - zapytał bezczelnie czym tylko dolał oliwy do ognia. Pochyliłem się nad stołem, cedząc przez zęby:

\- Nakazałem mu, by dołączył do nas tylko wtedy gdy będzie rzeczywiście gotów. Masz z tym jakiś problem, Kelly?

\- Nie tak się umawialiśmy... - zaczął, ale przerwałem mu, uciszając go zaklęciem.

\- Jeśli masz jakieś zastrzeżenia to droga wolna. - Wskazałem mu drzwi leniwym ruchem ręki. Podniósł się natychmiast, tupiąc nogą i gromiąc mnie wzrokiem. Prawie wyśmiałem go prosto w twarz.

\- Nie jestem w nastroju na czyjekolwiek humorki dzisiaj, wynoś się zanim pozbawię cię głosu na zawsze - mruknąłem, a on niemalże wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Gwałtownym ruchem ręki zrzuciłem ze stołu pozostałości po jedzeniu.

\- Grzybek! Pergamin i pióro, ale migiem!

Postanowiłem zaczekać i zdecydowanie nie była to kwestia cierpliwości.

Bawiłem się piórem, w zamyśleniu błądząc wzrokiem po pergaminie. Słyszałem kroki, ale nie uniosłem głowy. Nikły posmak magii podpowiedział mi, że spóźnialski postanowił jednak zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością.

\- Jedenasta - wycedziłem przez zęby, zwiastując nadchodzącą burzę, która miała na celu zmiażdżyć dzieciaka jak zwykłego robala.

\- Tak, wiem. Najmocniej przepraszam - powiedział, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta strachu zmieszana ze skruchą. Zupełnie mnie to nie wzruszyło. Zacisnąłem mocniej palce na piórze i wypełniając pustą, białą przestrzeń zamaszystym pismem.

\- Jedenasta. - Powtórzyłem uparcie, a złość doprowadzała moją krew do wrzenia. _Natychmiast_. _Go_. _Zabierz_. Niczego więcej nie pragnąłem. Rowena powinna otrzymać taką wiadomość już kilka minut po ósmej. A jednak czekałem. Wciąż rozważałem czy pozbycie się go nie stanowiłoby najlepszej opcji dla świata.

\- Zgubiłem się - rzucił, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. Niemal zaśmiałem się mu w twarz, chociaż głupota tego argumentu ewidentnie odjęła mi mowę. _Zgubiłem się._ Przodkowie, trzymajcie mnie wszyscy, bo jeden nie ma co. To najbardziej żałosna, beznadziejna wymówka jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem. Jak można się zgubić w takim małym domu? Kilka korytarzy to aż taka przeszkoda nie do pokonania? Przecież są od tego skrzaty! Ba! Pierwszy lepszy obraz wskazałby mu drogę, gdyby tylko zapytał. Nie dość, że idiota to jeszcze ślepy?

\- To, co trzymam w dłoni - zacząłem, podnosząc wzrok nad pergaminu i podsuwając mu ten skrawek pod sam nos, żeby czasem czegoś nie przegapił - to list do Roweny Ravenclaw. Chcesz przeczytać?

Chłopak pochwycił w końcu kawałek papieru i raczył przeczytać to, co napisałem. Widziałem jak nerwowo przełyka ślinę... jak drżą mu kolana, a oczy przybierają wyraz niczym u spłoszonej sarny.

\- Jeden powód, dla którego mam nie odesłać cię do diabła. Wymień chociaż JEDEN - zaakcentowałem wyraźnie. Nie byłem, co prawda, pewny czy chciałem go wysłać do diabła dosłownie czy też do jego ludzkiej wersji, czyli drogiej Roweny. Z drugiej strony, gdzie diabeł nie może... Każdy dobrze wie o co chodzi.

\- Proszę dać mi szansę - błagał. - Zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby dzisiejsza sytuacja się nie powtórzyła. Nie spóźniłem się umyślnie, bywam roztargniony i po prostu zgubiłem się i niemal cztery godziny błądziłem po korytarzach i...

Zacznijmy od tego, że on praktycznie wcale nie miał mocy i w moich oczach właściwie zakrawał o charłaka niż czarodzieja. Po drugie, zupełnie nie szanował mnie ani zasad panujących w tym domu. Wystarczająco pobłażałem mu do tej pory, więc częstował mnie argumentami równie kretyńskimi co on sam.

\- Zaraz, co? Błądziłeś cztery godziny po korytarzach? - Byłem bardziej niż zdumiony. Brałem pod uwagę możliwość, że gdzieś po drodze się pogubił, ale miało to raczej hm... krótkotrwały charakter. Rozważałem, że spał smacznie w tym czasie, mając gdzieś dobre maniery oraz punktualność. To niemożliwe, by jego ignorancja przekraczała wszelkie granice. Nikt nie jest aż tak bezmyślny.

\- T-tak - zająknął się, ale brnął dalej. - Wiem, że to brzmi niedorzecznie, ale po prostu nie mogłem znaleźć właściwej drogi.

Złorzeczyłem pod nosem, pragnąc, by ziemia rozstąpiła się pod stopami Dominika i pochłonęła go raz na zawsze. Pierwszego siwego włosa nazwę jego imieniem, nawet jeśli niczego mi to nie zrekompensuje. Mierzyłem go gniewnym wzrokiem, próbując utrzymać niewzruszony wyraz twarzy, kiedy nazwałem go głupcem.

\- Wypraszam sobie, nie... jestem... głupi? - Wyraźnie miękł pod naporem mojego wściekłego spojrzenia, odnotowałem ten fakt z niemałą satysfakcją. Nie umniejszyło to jednak w żadnym stopniu targającym mną wrogich emocji. Podniosłem się szybko, chwytając go za uszy, ciągnąc mocno. Zupełnie jak ojciec karcący krnąbrne dziecko. Widziałem to kiedyś, chociaż nigdy osobiście nie doświadczyłem. Za młodu stanowiłem raczej przykład do naśladowania, najlepiej ułożony chłopiec w rodzinie i okolicy. Moi rodzice lubili się tym szczycić. Dopiero dojrzewanie zmieniło mnie w zimnego, aroganckiego dupka jak raczyła mi wypominać Ravenclaw.

\- Podobno zostałeś poinformowany, kim jesteśmy... - zacząłem nadzwyczaj spokojnie, zanim zupełnie straciłem nad sobą kontrolę. - Kim TY jesteś. Czaro-pierdolonym-dziejem! Dlaczego nie wezwałeś skrzata?!

\- A-ale jaaak? - krzyknął, wierzgając przy tym niczym ranny jednorożec. Ścierpły mi palce od niewygodnego uchwytu, więc go puściłem, choć przyznam, że przyjemnie się patrzyło jak cierpi. Potarł zaczerwienione uszy. Niech się cieszy, że mu ich nie wytargałem. Przynajmniej byłoby wtedy ciekawiej.

\- Po imieniu, a jak inaczej? - Naprawdę. Nie nadążałem za rozwojem sytuacji. Moja wyobraźnia nie obejmowała nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy, stawiałem zwykle na racjonalizm. Wziąłem kilka potężnych wdechów, chociaż w duchu marzyłem o szklaneczce czegoś mocniejszego na ukojenie zszarganych nerwów. - Charles Kelly zrezygnował z nauczania cię, imbecylu. Uznał, że... nie pozwoli się tak traktować i wyszedł, a miał prowadzić zajęcia w poniedziałki i wtorki.

Zmilczałem część o tym, że ostatecznie to ja go wyprosiłem, ponieważ mnie irytował. Na swoje wytłumaczenie dodam, iż byłem wtedy zestresowany, absolutnie w złym nastroju, ale durny dzieciak nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Jeszcze wysnułby błędne wnioski z tej niefortunnej sytuacji, a tego nie chciałem za żadne skarby.

\- Czekał raptem godzinę... trochę histeryzuje - skomentował, a ja chętnie przyznałbym mu rację, ale niestety w czarodziejskim świecie brak punktualności był w złym guście. Największa obelga wobec drugiego maga. Spóźnienie się na umówione spotkanie... Cóż, równie dobrze można by powiedzieć mu prosto w twarz: jesteś dla mnie nikim. - Przepraszam za spowodowanie tej niedogodności oraz za uszczerbek na pańskiej reputacji, Panie Salazar.

Wyrecytował niezwykle oficjalnie. Prawie jakby ktoś choć odrobinę przyłożył się do jego edukacji pod względem podstawowych zasad dobrego wychowania. Naprawdę udało mu się mnie rozbawić.

\- Ktoś pokroju Charlesa nie jest w stanie zagrozić niczyjej reputacji, a już zwłaszcza nie mojej - warknąłem dobitnie, uspokajając się nieznacznie zaraz potem. - Dzisiaj nie będzie zajęć skoro skutecznie pozbyłeś się swojego nauczyciela zanim w ogóle spróbował zrobić z ciebie choćby namiastkę czarodzieja. Ze mną, uprzedzam, tak łatwo nie będzie. Zgodnie z planem poprowadzę jutrzejsze zajęcia, ponieważ nie zdążę do tego czasu sprowadzić nikogo nowego na zastępstwo. Wyczerpałeś pokłady mojej cierpliwości na dzisiaj, więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli zejdziesz mi z oczu. Udaj się do jadalni, a skrzaty podadzą ci posiłek. Resztę dnia spędzisz na czytaniu. Najmniejsza księga, w czerwonej oprawie to twoje zadanie na popołudnie. Znajdziesz ją u siebie w sypialni. Zaklęcie oraz cel rzucenia, zwróć uwagę na poprawną wymowę. Jutro sprawdzę ile zdążyłeś się nauczyć. A teraz odejdź.

Odprawiłem go gestem, sięgając po stojącą na kominku karafkę z winem. Zdecydowanie potrzebowałem czegoś mocniejszego. Nowy tydzień zapowiadał się gorzej niż myślałem.


	9. Pretensje i przekroczone granice

Dominik skutecznie doprowadzał mnie do ostateczności. Kompletnie niczego sobie nie przyswoił, żadnej - choćby najmniejszej - informacji. Byłem rozczarowany, choć spodziewałem się przecież, że zbytnio się nie przyłoży. Nie wysnuł wniosków z wczorajszej awantury, najwidoczniej nie posiadał instynktu samozachowawczego i wcale nie uczył się na własnych błędach. Jakim cudem ten dzieciak właściwie dożył dnia dzisiejszego? Nie miałem pojęcia. Musiał to być nie lada wyczyn w jego beznadziejnym przypadku.

Próbowałem cokolwiek z niego wyciągnąć, ale bez większych sukcesów. Nie potrafił podać nazwy zaklęcia ani wytłumaczyć jak działa którekolwiek z podanych przeze mnie. Jedno wielkie, bezgraniczne dno.

\- Miałeś się uczyć, a rezultat wskazuje, że nie ruszyłeś nawet małym palcem, aby COKOLWIEK zapamiętać - oznajmiłem gniewnie, marszcząc brwi, kiedy z rozmachem zatrzaskiwałem księgę. Pchnąłem ją w jego stronę, choć wolałem raczej mu nią przydzwonić w pustą łepetynę. Za jakie grzechy mnie to spotyka? Chłopak chciał zaprotestować, ale nie dałem mu dojść do słowa. - Nie próbuj mi nawet wmawiać, że przeczytałeś choćby jedno zdanie. Rowena nalegała, bym przyjął cię na ucznia, zapewnił ci odpowiednie warunki do nauki oraz niezbędne materiały. Zgodziłem się, pomimo że nie było mi to na rękę, a ty niewdzięcznie zmarnowałeś mój czas. Jeszcze dziś wyślę do panny Ravenclaw adekwatną wiadomość, a ty rób co ci się żywnie podoba jak do tej pory. Lepiej dla ciebie, byś nie wchodził mi więcej w drogę.

Odsunąłem krzesło od stołu z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem i posyłałem Dominikowi pozornie srogie spojrzenie, opuszczając bibliotekę. Przez krótki moment zrobiło mi się go nawet szkoda. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy jaki sobą przedstawiał poruszył jakąś czułą strunę w głębi mojego nieczułego serca. Tak naprawdę nie byłem na niego wściekły. Siląc się na szczerość, musiałbym przyznać, że ostatnio sam nakręcałem gniew kłębiący się wewnątrz mnie. Nie znajdywałem ku temu żadnych powodów, które miałyby jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Zerknąłem za siebie, wiedząc, że nie patrzy w moim kierunku. I rzeczywiście, pochylał się w przód, targając za włosy, jakby tłumił gwałtowny wybuch emocji. Dostrzegłem łzy skapujące z jego podbródka na szatę i fragment blatu. Uciekłem stamtąd niczym tchórz, którym byłem. Chciałem uniknąć wziętej na siebie odpowiedzialności, ponieważ nie potrafiłem mu pomóc. Moja osobowość raczej odstraszała niż motywowała do czegokolwiek. Umiałem jedynie karcić, emanować dezaprobatą, depcząc poczucie jakiejkolwiek wartości u innych. Szlifowałem te umiejętności od lat. Nie zdawałem sobie chyba sprawy jaki to może mieć wpływ na kogoś równie niestabilnego emocjonalnie co Dominik. To było coś zupełnie innego niż sprowadzanie słabszych od siebie do parteru.

Byłem już na drugim końcu budynku, kiedy ostatecznie ruszyło mnie sumienie. Najwidoczniej miękłem na starość. Zawróciłem niechętnie, mając przed oczami bezbronną postać, przytłoczoną i wyraźnie samotną. Zdusiłem większą część współczucia, taka uczuciowość zdecydowanie nie była w moim stylu. Nagły świst powietrza zwrócił moją uwagę, gdy mijałem drzwi wejściowe. Odwróciłem się i w tej samej chwili poczułem nagły ból głowy zanim nieco mnie zmroczyło. Straciwszy równowagę runąłem w tył na posadzkę. Czoło pulsowało tępo, podczas gdy ja lokalizowałem źródło ataku. Znajoma czerwona księga leżała niemal w zasięgu mojej ręki, a kiedy uniosłem wzrok dostrzegłem Dominika, który stał w progu z mieszaniną przerażenia i niekłamanej satysfakcji na twarzy. O przodkowie! Całe szczęście, że nie kazałem mu przeczytać niczego cięższego. Taki cios mógłby mnie zabić. Ku mojemu zdumieniu, chłopak wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, prostując palec w niecenzuralnym geście.

\- Pierdol się, Slutherin!* - krzyknął i uciekł zanim zdążyłem zareagować. Zamarłem zszokowany równie bezczelnym, niekulturalnym zachowaniem. A właściwie, czego ja się niby spodziewałem po kimś wychowanym przez mugoli? Miałem w tym swój udział i prawdopodobnie osobiście doprowadziłem go do ostateczności. Nie posiadałem doświadczenia w poruszaniu się po tak delikatnym gruncie. Siedząc na zimnej posadzce, próbując rozmasować obolałe czoło, zastanawiałem się jak powinienem zareagować. Nie chciałem, żeby popełnił samobójstwo po spotkaniu ze mną za moment. Podniosłem się, ruszając jego śladem. Natknąłem się na niego całkiem niedaleko od wejścia. Skulił się w sobie, kucając i mamrotał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

\- Lepiej, żebyś miał dobre wyjaśnienie dla swojego zachowania - powiedziałem chłodno, starając się go jednak nie przerazić śmiertelnie. Z trudem utrzymywałem wściekłą postawę. Domyślałem się bowiem, że głupio muszę wyglądać z guzem na czole. Zanotowałem w myślach, żeby posmarować go potem odpowiednim eliksirem. - Mam się pierdolić, tak?

\- Właśnie tak, pierdol się! - odpyskował uparcie, na co uniosłem sceptycznie brwi. - Od samego początku mną pomiatasz, traktujesz jak śmiecia. Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem?

Byłem bardziej niż zainteresowany rozwojem sytuacji, zwłaszcza że mieliśmy towarzystwo. Rowena, której nie zdążyłem jeszcze zaprosić w odwiedziny, obserwowała nas z boku uważnie. Ciekawe czy postanowi interweniować. Uznałem, że w tych okolicznościach nie powinienem ukrywać tego co mi zalegało na wątrobie.

\- Nie respektujesz zasad panujących w moim domu, choć przygarnąłem cię pod swój dach, nakarmiłem i przyodziałem. Nie wypełniasz należycie powierzonych ci obowiązków, choć nie wykraczają one poza samą naukę. Nie robisz zupełnie nic w kierunku tego, by zyskać w moich oczach jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Na szacunek musisz sobie zapracować, od nikogo nie dostaniesz go w prezencie.

\- Zasady! Obowiązki! - Dominik roześmiał się histerycznie. - Pierwszą złamaną zasadą było spóźnienie się. Tak, to prawda. Nie zjawiłem się na czas, ale nawet nie próbowałeś postawić się w mojej sytuacji. Naprawdę się zgubiłem! To wciąż dla mnie całkiem nowe miejsce, a nikt nie raczył mnie po nim oprowadzić. Nie wypełnianie obowiązków? No tak, bo przecież każdy, kto dopiero dowiedział się, że jest... jak to ująłeś? A, czaro-pierdolonym-dziejem, potrafi to przyswoić niczym błahostkę. Jeszcze kilka dni temu byłem zwykłym chłopcem, a teraz cały mój świat przewrócił się do góry nogami. Nazywacie mnie czarodziejem, ale kompletnie niczego nie tłumaczycie. Nie pomagacie mi zrozumieć ani się przystosować! W ogóle w niczym mi nie pomagacie.

\- Jeśli tak cię to frapowało to trzeba było poszukać informacji w książkach, które zostawiłem w twojej sypialni, a nie czekać aż podam ci wszystko jak na tacy - odparowałem, choć w jakimś stopniu miał nieco racji. Nie odpowiedziałem na żadne z jego pytań, uznając je za głupie zlekceważyłem go zupełnie. Nie powinienem postępować w ten sposób. Nie uświadamiałem sobie, że on rzeczywiście tego nie pojmuje, bo dla mnie to było naturalne. - Czego oczekujesz? Mam cię trzymać za rączkę do cholery?

\- Wsparcia! Oczekuję wsparcia, nic więcej. Czy to naprawdę tak wiele? Może też odrobinę wyrozumiałości. Jestem... jestem tylko... tylko człowiekiem. - Gapiłem się na niego z konsternacją, kiedy zalał się łzami. Kucnął niczym bezbronne, zagubione dziecko. - Zabraliście mnie z domu, nie dając nawet czasu się odpowiednio pożegnać. W jednej chwili utraciłem wszystko co znałem, a jedyni ludzie, którzy mnie kochają są daleko stąd. Jestem tutaj całkiem sam, otoczony wyłącznie przez pogardę i niezrozumienie.

Niezdecydowanie zrobiłem kilka kroków naprzód, chcąc jakoś do niego dotrzeć. Nie wiedziałem czy mam coś może powiedzieć albo poklepać go po plecach pocieszająco... Co się powinno czynić w takiej sytuacji? Na szczęście, nie musiałem odpowiadać sobie na to pytanie, ponieważ nie byłem w stanie podejść bliżej. Jakiś niewidzialny rodzaj tarczy wyrastał z ziemi, blokując fizyczny dostęp do Dominika. Nigdy wcześniej się z czymś takim nie spotkałem. Obmacałem ją ostrożnie opuszkami palców, dziwiąc się jedwabistej, choć twardej jak stal, strukturze.

\- Pragnę zostać czarodziejem - ogłosił nagle, a jego głos brzmiał mocno oraz wyraźnie - bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie. Robić i umieć to samo co wy. Dlaczego nie chcecie mi w tym pomóc?

Milczałem, nie odnajdując w głowie adekwatnych słów. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiałem odpowiadać na równie trudne pytania. To zdecydowanie przerastało moje kompetencje. Pociągnąłem lekko kołnierz szaty, czując rozpływające się po ciele ciepło. Robiło się coraz goręcej jakby temperatura powietrza wzrastała gwałtownie. Płonąłem. I nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Ktoś krzyczał. Być może to byłem ja... Albo może Rowena? Nie potrafiłem tego rozstrzygnąć, pożerany przez bezlitosny ogień. Wymamrotałem kilka prostych zaklęć, a potem wykrztusiłem też - jedno czy dwa - silniejsze. Bez skutku. Rozpadałem się od intensywności żaru, ledwie rejestrując swój upadek. Kolana zderzyły się z twardą ziemią, a z ust wyrwał się jęk. Z trudem przypomniałem sobie potężne zaklęcie zamrażające, a kiedy zdołałem je wreszcie wyszeptać... ból zniknął... jak ręką odjął. Zamrugałem zaskoczony. Ostatecznie nie miałem pewności czy mój czar zadziałał. Równie dobrze to mogła być przecież zasługa Dominika. Przyjrzałem mu się w zadumie. Chyba jednak musiałem się zgodzić z szanowną koleżanką, że mieliśmy przed sobą wyjątkowego czarodzieja, ale prędzej odgryzł bym sobie język niż powiedział to na głos.

Wszyscy siedzieliśmy w salonie. Dokonywałem oględzin swojego zaczerwienionego ciała, żeby sprawdzić jak wiele szkód wyrządziła mi nieznana klątwa. Kątem oka widziałem też, że Dominik z oszołomieniem na twarzy obserwował moją reakcję. Postanowiłem pozostać tak obojętnym jak tylko się dało w tej sytuacji. Ravenclaw obejmowała chłopca ramieniem, jakby chciała dodać mu otuchy. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu miałem ochotę natychmiast strząsnąć jej rękę, przerwać ten czuły dotyk. Irytacja podrażniała i tak nadwyrężone nerwy. Dominik wyglądał na zupełnie rozbitego i zagubionego, a w jego oczach lśniło zawstydzenie. Oddychał płytko, podejmując kilka miernych prób jakiegokolwiek tłumaczenia się. Rowena zmierzyła mnie srogim spojrzeniem, a ja posłałem jej w odpowiedzi rozdrażniony grymas, choć nie odezwałem się choćby słowem.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział w końcu i było to pierwsze całkiem zrozumiałe słowo w dotychczas niepowstrzymanym potoku jego bełkotu. - Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie potrafię w żaden sposób usprawiedliwić swojego zachowania.

\- W porządku, Dominiku. Na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło - odezwała się dobrotliwa czarownica, uśmiechając się do niego słodko. Przewróciłem oczami na jej matczyne zachowanie. - Niestety, nie wszyscy w tym pomieszczeniu dorośli na tyle, by przyznać się do błędu i przeprosić , ale mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie wybaczyć Salazarowi jego grubiaństwo oraz to jak cię potraktował.

Pogrążony we własnych myślach, słuchałem ich dalszej rozmowy tylko jednym uchem, ale nie omieszkałem prychnąć na jej bezczelne słowa. Niech sobie myśli i mówi co jej się żywcem podoba, ale nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia. Naprawdę. Zasłużył sobie na wszystko co go spotkało. Przynajmniej tak usiłowałem sobie wmówić. To była zdecydowanie bezpieczniejsza opcja.

\- Salazar jest zwyczajnie uprzedzony - kontynuowała obrażanie mnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. I jeszcze ośmielała się piorunować mnie wrogim spojrzeniem z dezaprobatą wymalowaną na twarzy. _Głupia kobieta._ Powinienem wypalić jej taki napis centralnie na czole, żeby dokładnie zapamiętała. - Nie znosi mugolaków i ciężko go przekonać, żeby dał im jakąkolwiek szansę. To też moja wina, ponieważ rzuciłam cię prosto w paszczę lwa, wiedząc, że może nie traktować cię najlepiej...

\- Po pierwsze - przerwałem ten bezsensowny monolog zanim rozkręciła się na dobre - jestem WĘŻEM, a nie jakimś durnym kotem. A po drugie, wiedz, że nie traktuję go w ten sposób, ponieważ jest mugolakiem. Traktuję go tak, bo jest leniwy i nie spełnia moich oczekiwań.

\- Dobre sobie! - żachnęła się, postanowiwszy zmilczeć moją trafną uwagę o niepoprawnych zwierzęcych porównaniach. - Oboje doskonale wiemy, że mugolskie pochodzenie przeważyło szalę na jego niekorzyść. Skreśliłeś go tak samo jak poprzednich wychowanków. Zaprzeczając, obrażasz moją inteligencję, więc z łaski swojej odpuść sobie te żałosne wymówki.

Na usta cisnęły mi się same ostre komentarze. Już samo nawiązanie do rzekomej inteligencji niemal powaliło mnie na kolana z rozbawienia. Jej... co proszę? Chętnie pogrążyłbym się w dyskusji na ten temat, ale ciche chrząknięcie zwróciło naszą uwagę.

\- Kim jest mugolak? - spytał głosem prawie tak cichym jak szept, choć wydawał się naprawdę zafrapowany.

\- To osoba, która urodziła się w niemagicznej rodzinie. Mugolak, czyli innymi słowy: szlama - wyjaśniłem ochoczo, za co Rowena uderzyła mnie w zaczerwienione, lekko piekące ramię. Zabolało. Zmierzyłem ją ponurym spojrzeniem. - Twoi rodzice są mugolami, czyli osobami, które nie posiadają żadnych mocy. Ty, będąc ich synem, a jednocześnie czarodziejem, stałeś się mugolakiem. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak, rozumiem - mruknął, ale nie wydawał się przekonany. Zawahał się na sekundę, po czym dodał pełne wątpliwości słowo: - Tylko...

\- Co znowu? - Byłem głęboko poirytowany, zniechęcony i zaczynałem się niecierpliwić. Mógłby być chociaż odrobinę bardziej... inteligentny. Albo chociaż mniej głupi. To też pewnie, by mnie usatysfakcjonowało w jakimś stopniu. Nie miałem ochoty ponownie mu wszystkiego tłumaczyć. Zwłaszcza, że zrobiłem to najlepiej jak potrafiłem.

\- Nie jestem ich biologicznym synem - wyznał, a ja zamarłem. Że co proszę?!

OD AUTORKI:

*Slutherin - celowa gra słów. Poprawne "Slyt" z nazwiska Salazara zostało zamienione na "Slut", co w języku angielskim jest obraźliwe. Dokładne tłumaczenie możecie znaleźć słowniku, jeśli jesteście zainteresowani jego znaczeniem.


	10. Sprawiedliwy werdykt

Jeśli Dominik chciał nas zaskoczyć to niezaprzeczalnie mu się to właśnie udało. Gapiłem się na niego w zdumieniu, by zaraz podążyć wzrokiem ku Rowenie, napotykając w ten sposób jej rozszerzone z zaskoczenia oczy.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nic o tym nie wiedziałaś? - spytałem, marszcząc brwi. Musiałem przerwać miotanie spojrzeniem między tym dwojgiem, żeby nie dostać oczopląsu. Głowa rozbolała mnie od nadmiaru wrażeń. To zdecydowanie był dziwny, pełen niespodzianek dzień. Nieznajomość pochodzenia Dominika zmieniała nieco postać rzeczy, stawiając go w nieco lepszym świetle. Co prawda, mieliśmy tylko dwie opcje, ale obie równie prawdopodobne. Mógł urodzić się zarówno w mugolskiej jak i czarodziejskiej rodzinie.

\- Odnalezienie dziecka wiąże się z obligatoryjnymi formalnościami, jednak nie przypominam sobie, by ktokolwiek zgłaszał zaginięcie dziecka, a tym bardziej przygarnięcie jednego - odpowiedziała Rowena, w zamyśleniu pocierając ucho. Robiła tak czasami, kiedy potrzebowała się skupić, co niekiedy niezmiernie mnie bawiło. Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym kontynuowała: - Mieszkańcy zgłaszają takie rzeczy Georgowi, on następnie przekazuje je nam, byśmy mogli je zawrzeć w rejestrze. Wydaje mi się wielce nieprawdopodobne, by umknęło mi równie istotne wydarzenie.

Podejrzewałem, że rozwodziła się nad poszczególnymi krokami prawnymi ze względu na Dominika. Osobiście byłbym rozdrażniony - albo raczej obrażony - gdyby usiłowała to tłumaczyć mnie. W końcu byłem już głową Rodu, nie? Wiedziałem takie rzeczy.

\- Przejrzyj rejestry jeszcze raz. Może coś przeoczyłaś? Jeśli nie to koniecznie pomów ze swoim ojcem, a następnie z tym całym Georgem - skrzywiłem się. Wstałem z fotela, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by zrozumiała, że dzisiejsze spotkanie zostało zakończone. Najwyższa pora, żeby się ulotniła. - Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby za to uchybienie odpowiadał wasz zarządca. Byłbym rad, gdybyś zechciała go tu przyprowadzić. Chętnie osobiście zadałbym mu kilka pytań, za pozwoleniem oczywiście, by usłyszeć co ma do powiedzenia.

Jeśli nie chciałby odpowiadać po dobroci to zawsze zostawało mi w zapasie kilka buteleczek starego, dobrego Veritaserum. Zawsze też mógłbym skorzystać ze swoich zdolności do legilimencji. Nigdy nie odmawiam darmowym ćwiczeniom na żywym króliku doświadczalnym.

Rowena potaknęła, pojąwszy aluzję i ruszyła d wyjścia, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na Dominika, który opadł bezwładnie na fotel, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedziała.

\- Byłabym zapomniała, że trzeba rozwiązać sprawę dotyczącą dalszego losu Dominika. Jak mniemam, mam go natychmiast zabrać z twojego domu? - Świdrowała mnie spojrzeniem, ale pozostałem obojętny, sięgając po kielich, by upić łyk wina. "Tak", chciałem natychmiast potwierdzić, lecz cichy, natrętny głosik w mojej głowie powtarzał: _nie, nie, zostaw, nie rusz. Moje._

Gdybym był głupim lwem, uznałbym, że moje wewnętrzne ja zawarczało zaborczo. Byłem jednak stuprocentowym wężem, więc uciszyłem własną głupotę.

\- Tak będzie lepiej - powiedziałem zdawkowo, choć nie byłem zachwycony tą perspektywą. Zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do myśli posiadania pod ręką kogoś, kto zdecydowanie nie był moim wkurzającym bratem ani nadopiekuńczą matką. Postanowiłem ją nieco podpuścić i zobaczyć, co się stanie. - Nie jest w stanie się niczego nauczyć, a wszelkie próby pójdą na marne. Jest roztargnionym dzieciakiem, a uczniem jeszcze gorszym.

\- Postąpimy zgodnie z twoim życzeniem - powiedziała, zaskakując mnie niemiło. Prawie nie udało mi się ukryć niezadowolonego grymasu. Nie tak to sobie planowałem. - Wybacz mi, że naraziłam cię na nieprzyjemności.

Skinęła mi głową, a ja stłumiłem chęć zaprotestowania. Z drugiej strony, w mojej głowie alarmująco zapłonęła ostrzegawcza świeczka. Niebezpieczeństwo! Takie zachowanie zupełnie nie było w jej stylu. Znałem ją naprawdę dobrze i byłem pewny, że zareaguje zupełnie inaczej. Coś musiało być na rzeczy, a ja czekałem, by dowiedzieć się co konkretnie. Przekrzywiłem głowę, wlepiając w nią badawcze spojrzenie, odpuściwszy sobie upicie kolejnego łyka.

\- Pozwól jednak, że zabiorę go jutro. Zaraz po rozwiązaniu tej zagadkowej sprawy. Wolę, żeby ktoś miał go na oku zanim znajdę... - zawiesiła głos na moment, jakby szukała odpowiedniego słowa, ale zapewne miała na celu uzyskanie oczekiwanego efektu - ...kompetentnego nauczyciela.

Zepchnąłem rozbawienie w czeluść własnego jestestwa, zmuszając się, by obdarzyć ją morderczym spojrzeniem. Była bardziej niż przewidywalna. Myślała, że może mną manipulować, ale troszeczkę się przeliczyła. Niedoczekanie! Zawsze starałem się być krok przed wszystkimi. Niekiedy udawało się jej mnie zaskoczyć, ale takie sytuacje mogłem policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Umiejętnie wpakowała mnie w opiekę nad niesfornym chłopakiem, to musiałem przyznać bez bicia. Tym razem jednak... tylko jej się wydawało, że wodzi mnie za nos.

\- Jestem najlepszym nauczycielem w całym magicznym świecie - oznajmiłem obrażony z absolutną pewnością w głosie. Nie znałem nikogo, kto przewyższałby mnie w tej kwestii. Nawet ona, z tą swoją cząstkową wiedzą, nie mogła się ze mną równać. Jedyną rzeczą jakiej mi brakowało, była cierpliwość, ale pracowałem nad tym sumiennie. Wskazałem palcem na Dominika, warcząc ostro: - To jest beznadziejny przypadek. Nie zdoła się niczego nauczyć!

\- Moja świętej pamięci matka zwykła mawiać - zaczęła kazanie zadowolonym z siebie tonem, niedbale odwracając się do mnie bokiem - że nie ma złych uczniów. Są tylko źli nauczyciele. I wiesz co? Całkowicie się z nią zgadzam. Nie musisz się jednak martwić, ponieważ nikt się nie dowie o twojej nieudanej próbie. Fakt, iż sam Salazar Slytherin nie podołał temu zadaniu, cóż... mógłby stanowić nie lada przeszkodę, a wolałabym tego uniknąć.

Zamknąłem oczy, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu, by się nieco uspokoić. A potem jeszcze raz tyle samo, gdyż za pierwszym nie zadziałało. Grała w moją grę, podążała za wskazówkami, ale nie musiała wychodzić przed szereg. To już zakrawało o jawną zniewagę. Nawet gdybym nie planował zatrzymania chłopaka na dłużej, w tej sytuacji nie miałbym innego wyjścia jak przyjąć rzuconą rękawicę. Wbrew pozorom, byłem zbyt ambitny, żeby się po prostu poddać. Przyłożyłem palce do czoła, chcąc wspomóc oczyszczanie umysłu z irytacji.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, więc porozmawiamy jutro, kiedy przyjadę odebrać Dominika - dodała zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. Oburzenie odebrało mi na moment mowę. - Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać, sama trafię.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, zamiatając suknią posadzę, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami, rzucając jeszcze przez ramię:

\- Mój drogi, spakuj proszę swoje rzeczy, żebyś był gotowy do drogi. Powinnam się wyrobić ze wszystkim przed wieczorem. Do zobaczenia.

Zamarłem niczym posąg, analizując w myślach całą sytuację. Jej słowa wzburzyły mnie niezwykle, ale jednak osiągnąłem swój cel. Odwróciłem się w kierunku chłopaka, który od jej wyjścia ani drgnął. Wyglądał na szczerze przerażonego perspektywą zostania ze mną sam na sam. A jeszcze nie tak dawno odważnie stawił mi czoła. Dziwne. Co za rozstrzał osobowości...

Podszedłem do niego powoli, szykując się do ataku. Emocje buzowały we mnie z potężną siłą, podżegane do działania przez nieustannie kłębiącą się pod skórą magię. Chwyciłem go za kołnierz, unosząc w górę na wysokość swoich oczu, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. Chciałem, by wyraźnie zrozumiał przekaz. Tętnice na jego szyi muskały wierzch moich palców mocnymi uderzeniami. Musiał rzeczywiście odczuwać silne zdenerwowanie.

\- Zostaniesz - oznajmiłem tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Dominik nawet nie pisnął, zaciskając wargi. Stałem się nieugięty, twardy niczym głaz. - Będziesz nadal się uczył, a ja nadzorował twoje postępy. Poinformuję nauczycieli o twojej... ociężałości umysłowej, ale pokonamy tą przeszkodę. Sprowadzę również najlepszych magomedyków, by zgłębili twój przypadek. Zrozumiałeś?

Puściłem go niechętnie, a uczucie ciepła na skórze zniknęło niemal natychmiast. Dominik skinął głową, po czym jego twarz rozjaśniła się krótko przed tym jak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Plan ulega zmianie, przynajmniej dopóki nie poznamy przyczyny twojej niepojętej głupoty i ograniczeń, a także podejrzanych problemów z pamięcią - Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać się przed obrażaniem go. Jeśli to czyniło mnie złym człowiekiem to zdecydowanie mogłem z tym żyć. - Będziesz uczył się wyłącznie zaklęć, ale tak jak do tej pory tylko teorii bez praktyki. Sprawdzimy w ten sposób, czy poświęcając czas jednej dziedzinie, osiągniesz jakikolwiek pozytywny efekt. Znajdę odpowiedniego nauczyciela, by wspomógł cię w tym procesie. A teraz idź spać.

Opadłem na fotel, przymykając powieki, kiedy dopadło mnie znużenie. Pławiłem się w ciszy, która zapadła po moich słowach. Lubiłem momenty takie jak ten, kiedy nagle wszystko znikało. Żadnych niepotrzebnych dźwięków, awantur, miliona pytań. Zwykła, nagła cisza. Nawet, jeśli trwała niespełna minutę, uznawałem to za swego rodzaju maleńki sukces.

\- Dobranoc - wyszeptał Dominik, cicho wychodząc śladem Roweny. Machnąłem ręką, by przygasić część świec, które uznałem za niepotrzebne. Chwilę później chłopak wrócił, zwracając moją uwagę. _Co znowu?_ \- P-panie Slytherin?

\- Tak? - Łaskawie zezwoliłem, by pytał, spoglądając na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Zaczerwienił się wyraźnie, a jego intensywnie zielone oczy zabłysły w nikłym świetle, jakby należały do kota.

\- Czy... czy jakiś skrzat mógłby zaprowadzić mnie do pokoju? - zapytał na jednym wydechu, zawstydzony samym sobą. Wolałem, żeby poprosił o pomoc niż gdyby znowu błąkał się po domostwie przez kilka godzin. Kto wie na co, lub co gorsza, na kogo, by się natknął.

\- Ząbek - rzuciłem w przestrzeń, a skrzat pojawił się niemal natychmiast po mojej lewej stronie, co wywnioskowałem po cichym, znajomym trzasku towarzyszącemu aportacji. - Zaprowadź pana Montgomery do jego komnaty.

\- Dziękuję! - wykrzyknął Dominik podekscytowanym głosem, obserwując skrzata uważnie. Odprowadziłem go spojrzeniem, po czym z westchnieniem zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem sobie odpocząć po męczącym dniu.

Rowena, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, rzeczywiście przybyła następnego dnia w towarzystwie przerażonego Georga. Gardziłem nim całym, począwszy od wytrzeszczonych ze strachu oczu, poprzez bladą jak ścianę, pospolitą twarz i niekontrolowanie drżące ręce, a na spoconym czole skończywszy. Już na pierwszy rzut oka mogłem stwierdzić, iż zdecydowanie był winny. Czego konkretnie? Miałem zamiar prędko się tego dowiedzieć.

Przyjąłem ich w gabinecie, rozsiadając się wygodnie na swoim ulubionym fotelu. Oparłem łokcie na biurku, splatając palce, by oprzeć na nich brodę. Wskazałem swoim gościom dwa krzesła naprzeciwko mnie, ale Rowena oczywiście musiała mi zrobić na złość, przysiadając na skraju blatu. Posłałem jej jadowite spojrzenie, ale zdawała się go nie dostrzegać.

\- George, wybacz, że tak niespodziewanie cię tutaj wezwałam. Nastąpiły pewne... niepokojące okoliczności, które mam nadzieję, zdołasz nam wyjaśnić - zaczęła Ravenclaw spokojnym tonem, łagodząc w ten sposób nieco napiętą atmosferę . Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, jakby próbując nad sobą zapanować. - Co wiesz o Montgomerych?

Na zadane wprost, nieoczekiwane pytanie, George znacząco pozieleniał. Rozejrzał się po gabinecie z paniką, starannie unikając naszych oczu, aż wreszcie nie wytrzymał, zawył rozpaczliwie, po czym upadł na kolana, składając ręce jak do modlitwy. Strasznie słaby typ skoro złamał się zanim nawet porządnie zaczęliśmy przesłuchanie. To było za proste, żebym odczuł jakąkolwiek satysfakcję.

\- Pani! Błagam o wybaczenie, zdradziłem cię. - Ta informacja wprawiła nas w lekkie osłupienie. Facet zupełnie nie owijał w bawełnę, jakby wypił właśnie podwójną dawkę eliksiru prawdy.

\- Czy ma to związek z Dominikiem Montgomery? - zadała kolejne pytanie, zachowując zimną krew. Ja za samo słowo "zdrada" z miejsca bym go zabił, a dopiero potem pytał o szczegóły.

\- William i Beatrycze Montgomery... dziewięć lat temu, podczas codziennego spaceru, znaleźli chłopca. Nieprzytomnego, leżącego w błocie, ale żywego. To dobrzy ludzie, zabrali go pod swój dach, zaopiekowali się nim...

\- Co było dalej? - Mężczyzna zamilkł, jakby zabrakło mu już odwagi, ale Rowena drążyła temat, kując żelazo póki gorące. George podniósł się z kolan, a jego twarz wykrzywiał bolesny grymas. Po pokrzywionej, zgarbionej sylwetce poznałem, że dokuczał mu zaawansowany reumatyzm, więc nie protestowałem, kiedy opadł na jedno z wolnych krzeseł. Zanotowałem w myślach, żeby je potem wyrzucić. Tchórzostwo i nielojalność mogło być zaraźliwe.

\- William przybył do mnie natychmiast - powiedział, przywołując w myślach konkretne wspomnienie. Poznałem po wyrazie oczu. - Był strasznie przejęty, opowiadając mi co się stało, a następnie poprosił o pomoc w odnalezieniu rodziny chłopca. To był jeden z moich obowiązków, zaakceptowałem je, zgadzając się zostać zarządcą pani rodu... i zawiodłem. Zhańbiłem nie tylko siebie i otrzymany tytuł, ale również swoją rodzinę.

\- Mamy przez to rozumieć, że nie podjąłeś stosownych kroków? Nie zrobiłeś zupełnie nic w tej sprawie? - zapytałem, unosząc brew. Interesującego zarządcę sobie wybrali, naprawdę, gratuluję. Kompetentny najwyraźniej nie był, a i na zbyt inteligentnego też mi nie wyglądał. Świdrowałem go ostrym wzrokiem, aż poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle.

\- Poświęciłem cały dzień na zebranie informacji, by jak najrzetelniej przedstawić sprawę - kontynuował, jakbym nic kompletnie od siebie nie wtrącił. - Opis wyglądu chłopca, kto, kiedy i gdzie go znalazł, nie pominąłem choćby najmniejszego szczegółu... Wraz ze wschodem słońca zaprzęgłem konia, ruszając do zamku, ale...

\- Nie dotarłeś - zauważyła rezolutnie Rowena. Spostrzegawczość na najwyższym poziomie, moja droga.

Mężczyzna opowiedział nam ciekawą bajeczkę o tym jak został uderzony, w skutek czego spadł z konia, po czym porwany. Ponoć ocknął się związany, w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu pilnowanym przez wielkiego, pokrytego bliznami potwora. Już sama wzmianka o domniemanym potworze była mocno przesadzona i nierealistyczna, ale zmilczałem. Na jego oczach potwór wzniecił ognisko, a następnie spalił notatki. Chciało mi się śmiać, ale zachowałem kamienny wyraz twarzy. George wyglądał na szczerze przerażonego, zawstydzonego i winnego jednocześnie. Pozwoliłem sobie subtelnie zaglądnąć do jego umysłu, szukając potwierdzenia. Nie kłamał. Nieco jedynie wyolbrzymiał. Ludzie często tak robili, więc powiedzenie, że strach ma wielkie oczy, wydawało się całkiem adekwatne. Wymieniłem z Roweną spojrzenie, skinąwszy lekko głową, a ona pojęła przesłanie. Pokazała mu gestem, by mówił dalej.

\- Kazał mi zapomnieć o wszystkim czego się dowiedziałem, żebym udawał, że chłopak nie istnieje i zadbać, by nikt nie interesował się przybłędą. Mówiłem, że to niemożliwe do wykonania. Każdy w sąsiedztwie zauważyłby, że w rodzinie pojawił się kilkuletni dzieciak. Beatrycze była często widywana i w żadnym wypadku nie wyglądała na brzemienną. Mieszkańcy nie są głupi, a z pewnością nie aż tak jak się mu wydawało. Wymusił na mnie obietnicę, że nikomu nie dostarczę tych informacji. Chłopiec miał żyć w Zamkowej Dolinie do końca swoich dni, a ja miałem zabrać tę tajemnicę do grobu.

\- Czemu tak mu zależało? - Rowena zadała nurtujące mnie pytanie, choć brzmiała, jakby mówiła bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego.

\- Zagroził, że zabije moją rodzinę, jeśli odmówię... musiałem się zgodzić - tłumaczył się niestrudzenie mężczyzna. - Pani! Uwierz mi! Tak ciężko było stawać przed twoim obliczem niemal każdego dnia ze świadomością... po tym jak pomogłem takim kanaliom. Chciałem jakoś zadośćuczynić, naprawić szkody... Chłopak... on zawsze był inny. Chciałem wykorzystać ten fakt, zwrócić na niego uwagę, a wtedy się okazało, że był czarodziejem! Niesamowity zbieg okoliczności! Dar od niebios bym mógł odpokutować swoją zdradę. - Zaśmiał się nerwowo, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Cóż, nic dziwnego, ja też nie mogłem. - Wszystko zaczęło się układać w całość. Chłopak podrzucony w praktycznie mugolskie okolice, a Pani rodzina rzadko pojawia się w tych stronach. Nie mieli pojęcia, że prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Chodziło o to, by żaden czarodziej go nie odnalazł... Wykorzystałem to, wystosowując oskarżenie, przekazując dowody, że ma moc.

George zamilkł na chwilę, dając nam czas do przemyślenia jego opowieści i zastanowienia się. Siedział w milczeniu, zgarbiony z pochyloną głową, co rusz, pociągając nosem. Wyłamywał nerwowo palce, kiedy po kilku minutach powiedział, załamującym się głosem: - Nie jestem w stanie w żaden sposób odpokutować tego, co zrobiłem. Pogodziłem się z myślą, iż do końca życia będę dźwigać to brzemię. Błagam jednak o łaskę. Moja rodzina nie poradzi sobie beze mnie.

Zwiesił głowę, oczekując na werdykt. Za zdradę karą była śmierć. Walczyłem z Roweną na spojrzenia. Wiedziałem, że się na to nie zgodzi. Była zbyt miękka, a jej delikatne, kobiece serduszko mogłoby nie przeżyć wymierzenia równie surowej kary. Rzuciłem szybko zaklęcie wyciszające, by się z nią szeptem posprzeczać. Ostatecznie wygrała, więc niechętnie przystałem na jej decyzję. W końcu George był jej zarządcą, a nie moim. Nie miałem w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia. Rzeczywiście wniósł sporo pomocnych informacji, które nieco rozjaśniły sytuację. Wciąż jednak mieliśmy więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Postanowiłem, że dowiem się o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.


	11. Medycy za knuta

Zak Morgan był zachłannym, irytującym człowiekiem, którego zatrudnienie wiele kosztowało. Pracował już u mnie niemal tydzień, a nauczanie Dominika wydawało się powoli przynosić efekty. Odczuwałem, jednak pewien dyskomfort oraz znaczne zaniepokojenie, obserwując z uwagą swojego podopiecznego. Chłopak z dnia na dzień wyglądał coraz gorzej. Blady, rozkojarzony nawet bardziej niż zwykle, zdawał się czymś zamartwiać. Nie chciałem wyjść na przewrażliwionego, więc nie odważyłem się zapytać. Uznałem, że przyszedłby do mnie, gdyby działo się złego. Prawdopodobnie był nieco zmęczony, ślęczeniem po nocach nad książkami. Sam tego doświadczałem, będąc w jego wieku.

\- Widać jakieś postępy? - zapytałem Morgana, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z Dominika, który wzdrygnął się prawie niezauważalnie. Mężczyzna natomiast ożywił się, zachwycony obdarzoną go uwagą i chętny podzielić się wszelakimi sukcesami. Powstrzymałem krzywy, pogardliwy uśmieszek wprost cisnący się na usta.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział zbyt arogancko jak na mój gust. - Chłopak naprawdę się przykłada, więc myślę, że jest dla niego jeszcze jakaś nadzieja. Zresztą, proszę go przetestować osobiście.

 _On ma imię_ , warknąłem w duchu, mrużąc gniewnie oczy. Zak działał mi na nerwy bardziej niż niekompetencja Dominika. Nie potrafiłem w sumie określić, dlaczego tak się działo. Może to pełne pazerności spojrzenie hieny, przemądrzałość albo zbytnia pewność siebie? Może to coś kryło się w jego gestach albo postawie? Nie wiedziałem.

\- Dominiku? - spytałem. Nie zareagował dopóki nie odezwał się jego nauczyciel.

\- Zaklęcie wywołujące światło?

Obserwowałem go uważnie, nie chcąc przegapić żadnego szczegółu. Wahał się przez moment, jakby nie zamierzał odpowiedzieć, po czym skrzywiwszy się, niemal wykrzyczał:

\- Lumos! - Gwałtownie poderwał się w górę, popychając stół i tym samym rozlewając zawartość jednego z przewróconych właśnie kielichów. Wyszedł z jadalni pośpiesznym krokiem, nie reagując na moje wołanie. Pobiegłbym za nim, ale to stanowczo uwłaczało mojej godności, zwłaszcza w obecności osób trzecich.

\- Co to miało być? - spytałem ostro, mierząc Morgana wzrokiem.

Wzruszył ramionami, choć nadal wydawał się wciąż być z siebie niezmiernie zadowolony.

\- Dzieciak przesadza - oświadczył prosto, wykrzywiając wargi nieco szyderczo. - Wydaje mu się chyba, że odrobina pracy, którą włożył w naukę, to niewiadomo jakie poświęcenie.

Nie uwierzyłem w ani jedno jego słowo. Czułem niemal smak jego kłamstwa na języku, ale nie miałem żadnych dowodów. Spojrzałem na niego chłodno.

\- Jeśli się dowiem, że mnie okłamałeś... - zawiesiłem na sekundę głos, dla lepszego efektu - to cię zabiję. Możesz być tego pewien.

Opuściłem jadalnie w ślad za Dominikiem, zostawiając Zaka samemu sobie.

\- P-panie!

Uniosłem wzrok znad opasłego tomu, kiedy skrzat domowy zmaterializował się tuż przede mną. Obdarzyłem go karcącym spojrzeniem, ponieważ nie znosiłem, gdy mi przerywano zgłębianie kolejnych aspektów magii. Nauka była nieodłącznym elementem mojego życia. Co prawda, godzina była raczej późna, ale zapał wciąż mnie jeszcze nie odpuścić. Albo raczej to upór nakazywał mi kontynuować mimo zmęczenia.

\- Co się stało? - zapytałem szybko, zaniepokojony pobladłą twarzą stworzenia.

\- Panicz Dominik, on...chyba ciężko z-zachorował, sir- wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wdechu.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Drążyłem temat, wstając prędko i udając się do wyjścia. Podenerwowany skrzat dreptał tuż za mną.

\- Ząbek nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego, sir. Ząbek nie wiedział co robić, sir.

Przyśpieszyłem kroku, czując jak opanowuje mnie lekki strach. Co tak wytrąciło z równowagi skrzata? Zawsze mi się wydawało, że te pozostają niewzruszone na podobne sytuacje. Musiało być naprawdę źle. Nie, żebym się martwił czy coś... Nie chciałbym jedynie, żeby Rowena uznała, iż to z mojej winy jej pieszczoszkowi przytrafiło się jakieś nieszczęście.

\- Przestań z tym ciągłym "sir" - nakazałem poirytowany. - I mów natychmiast co mu dolega!

\- Tak jest, si... Panicz Dominik jest rozpalony niczym piec - powiedział, przebierając krótkimi nóżkami coraz szybciej, by za mną nadążyć. - Trzęsie się i wymiotuje! I ciągle traci przytomność.

Wpadłem do dusznego pomieszczenia i pierwsze co poczułem to straszny smród. Sam miałem ochotę zwymiotować, więc czym prędzej rzuciłem zaklęcie czyszczące i rozkazałem Ząbkowi otworzyć okna. Joseph już był przy łóżku Dominika, sprawdzając jego stan.

\- Powinniśmy chyba wezwać medyka - oznajmił zaniepokojonym tonem. - Nie mam pojęcia co mu dolega.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, wsłuchując się w magię, uciekającą falami z drobnego ciała. Zwykle można było zidentyfikować chorobę poprzez nowe nuty pojawiające się w barwie i intensywności mocy danej osoby. A przynajmniej ja to potrafiłem o ile wcześniej zetknąłem się z czymś podobnym. Tym razem nie byłem nawet blisko rozwiązania zagadki. Magia Dominika miała niemal bordowy kolor i parzyła nieznośnie, więc wycofałem własne, badawcze macki.

\- Zrób to - nakazałem od razu. - Bezzwłocznie.

Joseph skinął mi posłusznie głową, po czym wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Domyślałem się, że jakąkolwiek pomoc uzyskamy najwcześniej z samego rana, ale byłem skłonny utrzymać chłopaka przy życiu przynajmniej do tego czasu. Usiadłem na krześle dostawionym obok łóżka, nakrywając swojego podopiecznego dodatkowymi kocami przyniesionymi przez skrzaty i zaklęciem rozpaliłem ogień w kominku. Podałem mu jeszcze własne, specjalne eliksiry, którymi szczyciła się moja rodzina, a które kosztowały majątek ze względu na swój unikalny skład i nieznaną innym recepturę. Pomogły całkiem niewiele, zauważyłem z rozdrażnieniem jakiś czas później.

Jakiś czas później Dominik się przebudził. Komnatę rozświetlał jedynie blask lekko przygasających płomieni, więc wokół panował półmrok. Podniosłem się z fotela, dotykając dłonią jego rozpalonego czoła. Chciałem się cofnąć niemal sekundę po tym nikłym kontakcie, ale chłopak najwyraźniej miał inne plany, ponieważ chwycił moją rękę w słabym uścisku. Gdybym zechciał, mógłbym ją wyrwać, wcale się przy tym nie wysilając. A jednak coś mnie powstrzymało. Z zapartym tchem obserwowałem rozwój sytuacji.

\- Ciepła - wyszeptał Dominik, ciągnąc mnie nieco w swoją stronę, więc pozwoliłem mu na to z czystej ciekawości. Obawiałem się nieco, że w pewnym momencie stracę równowagę i go przygniotę swoim ciężarem, ale nie zareagowałem. Mój podopieczny odwrócił się na drugi bok, zmuszając mnie jednocześnie do objęcia go. Zassałem powietrze, zaskoczony własnym, mocno bijącym sercem, po czym ostrożnie ułożyłem się za nim, przywierając do lekko wilgotnych od potu pleców. Czułem własny, ciepły oddech, odbijający się od jego karku, a przez mój umysł przetaczała się fala sprzecznych emocji. Przez resztę nocy nie zmrużyłem oka, czuwając.

Oczekiwałem na Rowenę niemal przy samym wejściu do domostwa, nerwowo wydeptując dziurę w podłodze. Zjawiła się w tym samym czasie, co pierwszy magomedyk. Ogólnikowo nakreśliłem im sytuację, uważnie obserwowany przez czujne, kobiece oko. Najwyraźniej coś zwróciło jej uwagę i przyznam szczerze, byłem przerażony. Miałem wrażenie, że targające mną uczucia odbijają się wyraźnie na twarzy, a tego wolałbym uniknąć. Zaprowadziłem ich do sypialni Dominika, który wciąż majaczył w gorączce, po czym oparłem się o ścianę, założywszy ręce na piersi. Magomedyk pochylił się nad chorym z jednej strony, a Ravenclaw uczyniła to samo tylko z drugiej. Chudy, szpakowaty mężczyzna badał chłopaka przez chwilę, po czym wyprostował się ze słowami:

\- Umrze wkrótce.

\- Na jakiej podstawie ta diagnoza? - spytała racjonalnie Rowena, patrząc sceptycznie na maga. - Ma zbyt wysoką temperaturę, jego ciało sobie nie radzi. Podejrzewam, że ten stan się utrzyma, a wtedy najprawdopodobniej chłopak hm... wyparuje.

\- Co to za bzdury? - Nie wytrzymałem. Większej głupoty w życiu nie słyszałem. - Nie da się wyparować. To fizycznie niewykonalne.

\- Jestem tylko magomedykiem - odpowiedział oschle, jakbym go uraził. - Co ja tam wiem...

\- Najwyraźniej niewiele - skwitowałem, odpychając się od ściany. - Nie wiem kto wydał ci uprawnienia, ale musiał być niespełna rozumu. Wynoś się. W tym domu nie toleruje się skrajnej niekompetencji.

\- Salazarze! - Wyrwało się z oburzeniem jedynej kobiecie w towarzystwie. Posłałem jej niecierpliwe spojrzenie, niemal wypychając medyka z pomieszczenia. Niepotrzebnie mnie tak zirytował.

\- Grzybek! - Skrzat pojawił się niemal natychmiast. - Pokaż naszemu gościowi, gdzie są drzwi, a potem przekaż Josephowi, żeby znalazł kogoś z większym ilorazem inteligencji.

\- T-tak, sir - zająknął się, po czym podążył za wyproszonym czarodziejem.

\- Nie musiałeś być taki niegrzeczny - zganiła mnie, siadając na krześle przy Dominiku, by pogładzić jego dłoń. - Wiem, że masz zamiar się ze mną kłócić, ale odpuść. Interesują mnie ważniejsze rzeczy niż twoja standardowa gburowatość. Co mu się stało?

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie mam pojęcia. Skrzat mnie zawołał, więc przyszedłem. Resztę historii znasz. - Wzruszyłem ramionami, przysiadając na skraju łóżka. Naprawdę nie miałem jak rozwijać swojej wypowiedzi, ponieważ nic więcej się nie wydarzyło.

\- Coś się wydarzyło - oznajmiła bardziej do siebie niż do mnie, a ja zamarłem w oczekiwaniu. - Rumieniłeś się jak piwonia, kiedy rozmawialiśmy wcześniej.

\- Nadinterpretujesz fakty - zbyłem ją nonszalancko, choć serce zamarło mi w piersi. Musiałem najwyraźniej przestać się kontrolować, skoro mogła dostrzec równie subtelne sygnały. Nigdy się nie rumieniłem, choć moja blada cera miała ku temu pewne predyspozycje. Cechowała mnie za to skłonność do mrugania częściej niż to konieczne i nerwowego zaciskania dłoni.

\- Nigdy sobie nie dopowiadam - zaprzeczyła odruchowo, po czym uśmiechając się półgębkiem, dodała: - Ale możesz być pewny, że przyjrzę się dokładnie tej sprawie.

Pod jej czujnym okiem, poczułem pewnego rodzaju niepewność, z którą nie potrafiłem się utożsamić. Wybijała mnie ona z ustalonego rytmu, pogrążając umysł w bezsensownych rozważaniach.

Pukanie do drzwi na szczęście wybawiło mnie z opresji.

\- Wejść! - zawołałem bezzwłocznie. Joseph skinął mi głową, przepuszczając w drzwiach kolejnego medyka, po czym zniknął w milczeniu.

\- Witam, nazywam się...

\- Wiem jak się nazywasz, przejdź do rzeczy. Nie mamy całego dnia. - Mag zmierzył mnie wrogim spojrzeniem, choć jego twarz pozostała nieprzenikniona. Uniósł dumnie głowę, po czym zbliżył się do łóżka, na którym leżał chory. Zszedłem mu z drogi, wracając do opierania się o ścian i obserwując każdy jego ruch. Pomachał parę razy różdżką, zaglądnął pod powieki Dominika, aż wreszcie względnie go obejrzał.

\- Jak długo znajduje się w takim stanie? - spytał profesjonalnie, zupełnie bezbarwnym tonem.

\- Nieco ponad dwanaście godzin - odpowiedziałem.

\- Podawał mu pan jakieś eliksiry?

\- Tak, przeciwgorączkowe oraz przeciwbólowe. - Nie dodałem nic więcej, choć mnie kusiło. Musiał mieć rozeznanie w środowisku, a moje eliksiry uchodziły za najlepsze. Warzyłem je wyłącznie z najwyższej jakości składników. Rodzina Slytherinów od wieków miała smykałkę do tej dziedziny magii.

Medyk przyglądał się Dominikowi przez kilka chwil, po czym oznajmił:

\- Niestety nie mam pojęcia co mu dolega. Wygląda na to, że gorączka bierze się z wewnątrz jego osoby bez przyczyn zewnętrznych. To nie wirus ani żadna znana dotąd choroba. Zaklęcie skanujące nie wykazało również śladu zatrucia czy negatywnego oddziaływania magii. Przykro mi, ale nie potrafię pomóc.

Westchnąłem ciężko, odprowadzając go do drzwi.

\- Dziękuję za poświęcony czas. Mimo pańskiej niewiedzy, zamierzam wystawić pozytywną opinię. Niewielu w tej branży jest szczerych na tyle, by nie wymyślać niestworzonych hipotez.

\- Dziękuję, tak myślę. Naprawdę nie jestem w stanie ocenić czy powinienem się obrazić, więc lepiej uznam to za komplement. Jeśli dowie się pan co dolega pańskiemu podopiecznemu, uprzejmie proszę o informację. Kto wie, może komuś innemu uratuję dzięki niej życie.

\- Tak zrobię. Skrzat odprowadzi pana do drzwi. Grzybek!

Dopiero ostatni medyk przydał się na cokolwiek. Chociaż nie był w stanie określić na co choruje Dominik to przynajmniej powiedział, że najgorsze już za nami. W ciągu kilku dni chłopak powinien całkiem stanąć na nogach, a do tego czasu mieliśmy zapewnić mu optymalne nawodnienie i karmić lekkostrawnymi daniami, żeby szybciej nabrał sił. Jakbym sam tego nie wiedział...

Pomogłem Dominikowi usiąść na łóżku, żeby w spokoju mógł zjeść. Pogardził delikatną zupą, która pozwoliłaby organizmowi lepiej się przystosować. Wyglądał lepiej niż wcześniej, choć wciąż był blady jak śnieg. Przynajmniej przestał zwracać wszystko, co ledwie dotarło do jego żołądka. Skrzat dostarczył tacę ze śniadaniem, na której, zgodnie z życzeniem chorego, znajdował się bochenek chleba posmarowanego masłem i kawałek wołowiny polanej winem.

Dominik zajadał się w najlepsze, więc miałem czas, by przemyśleć wszystko co się wydarzyło. Nadal nie rozumiałem dlaczego odczuwałem przerażenie na myśl, że chłopak mógłby nie przeżyć nocy. Chyba przyzwyczaiłem się do jego głośnej, nachalnej osoby, nawet jeśli ostatnio zupełne się zmienił. Był wyraźnie przygaszony i wyglądał, jakby się czegoś obawiał, choć nic na ten temat nie wspomniał. Co prawda, rozpocząłem własne śledztwo w tej niejasnej sprawie, bez większych rezultatów jak do tej pory. Mój czas jednakże był nieograniczony, więc z pewnością wreszcie rozwiążę tą zagadkę. Rowena przestała piorunować mnie wzrokiem oraz fukać pod nosem. Najwyraźniej poprawiający się stan Dominika ukrócił nieco jej gniew na to, że nie została poinformowana o jego stanie od razu. Wtedy jednak miałem ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Porzuciła wcześniejszą złość na rzecz matkowania chłopakowi.

\- Czuję się znacznie lepiej, Roweno - oznajmił, kiedy przez ponad kilkanaście minut wgapiała się w niego czujnie, co nawet z boku wyglądało niepokojąco. Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odwzajemniła gest i poczochrała go po włosach. Zdążyłem przywyknąć, że w naszym prywatnym gronie mogłem zapomnieć o zachowaniu choćby pozorów dobrego wychowania. Etykieta szła w las za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykaliśmy w trójkę. - Marzy mi się wyjść trochę na zewnątrz, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

\- Nawet mowy nie ma - zareagowałem bez mrugnięcie okiem, zbywając jego błagalny ton. Założyłem ręce na piersi, gotowy stawić czynny opór. Jeszcze tego mi tu brakowało, żeby się dodatkowo przeziębił. - Wyglądasz jak cień i jestem pewien, że jak tylko ruszysz się z łóżka to zejdziesz z tego świata. A nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru tłumaczyć nikomu, co robi trup w jednej z moich gościnnych komnat.

\- Jak zawsze twoje poczucie odpowiedzialności za los innych jest godne podziwu - zbeształa mnie ironicznie, posyłając jednocześnie dezaprobujące spojrzenie, co ostatnimi czasy czyniła najchętniej. Chciała chwycić Dominika za dłoń, by ostatecznie poprzeć mnie w decyzji, kiedy ten niespodziewanie szarpnął ręką jak tylko go dotknęła. Chyba w tym samym momencie dostrzegliśmy poszarzałą tkaninę, oplecioną niezdarnie wokół jego dłoni. - Co ci się stało?

\- Skaleczyłem się, nic poważnego - zbagatelizować, choć jego głos zadrżał nim ostatecznie umilkł, wsadzając do ust kolejny kawałek mięsa

\- Dlaczego nie pokazałeś tego magomedykowi? - Rowena była uparta i nigdy nie pozwalała niczego bagatelizować. - Mogło to spowodować objawy, które niemal cię zabiły! Nie powinieneś tego lekceważyć.

\- Naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku, to skaleczenie nie ma z tym nic wspólnego - zapewnił, kiedy przełknął, a następnie zgrabnie zmienił temat. Nie słuchałem już dalszej części tej paplaniny, ponieważ moją uwagę pochłonął widok za oknem. Mój brat kłócił się zawzięcie z matką na środku dziedzińca, a na to nie mogłem pozwolić.

\- ... zupełnie ci odbiło! Nigdy wcześniej cię to nie interesowało, a nagle próbujesz rozstawiać nas po kątach? Nawet Salazar ma cię po dziurki w nosie! - wrzeszczał, o dziwo, będąc raczej trzeźwym. Pobladła z szoku matka zamarła w bezruchu.

\- Wystarczy, Seth - powiedziałem oschle. - Nie powinieneś był tego mówić.

\- Zamknij się! Obydwoje się zamknijcie! Mam dość wysłuchiwania waszych żalów! Mam dość zakazów, nakazów i ciągłego obrażania mnie. - Nie przestawał krzyczeć, a mi przemknęło przez myśl, by rzucić na niego _silencio_. A jednak postanowiłem wysłuchać tego co miał do powiedzenia. - Po tylu latach nagle sobie przypomniałaś, że masz dzieci? Chciałbym cię poinformować, iż jesteśmy już dorośli i nie potrzebujemy twojej żałosnej uwagi. Przestań się wtrącać, bo nikomu nie jest to na rękę. I tak nie masz zielonego pojęcia o tym, co dzieje się pod twoim dachem. Wciąż jesteś zapatrzona wyłącznie w czubek własnego nosa. Nie jesteś jedyną, którą zabolała śmierć ojca. - Wziął głęboki wdech, a potem odwrócił się w moją stronę. - A ty wcale nie jesteś lepszy! Przygarnąłeś jakąś przybłędę niemal prosto z ulicy, opłacając mu nauczycieli, nie dostrzegając nawet, że ten pożal się fachowiec używa na nim beztrosko czarnej magii...

\- Czekaj, co ty powiedziałeś? - Zmrużyłem wściekle oczy, puszczając mimo uszu jego wcześniejsze wywody. Uczepiłem się tego, co wydawało się najistotniejsze.

\- No widzisz? Ty również jesteś całkowicie ślepy! Idź, sam się przekonaj. - Wydął wargi niczym naburmuszone dziecko. Machnąłem na nich ręką, wracając się z powrotem. Musieli sobie dać radę sami, ponieważ ja niestety miałem ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż użeranie się ze swoją irytującą rodzinką. Pewne podejrzenia wypłynęły na wierzch mojego umysłu, a ja odczułem niezłomną potrzebę, by je potwierdzić lub zanegować.

Zamiast spokojnie wejść do komnaty, wpadłem niczym huragan z rozszalałą magią ledwie trzymaną na jakiejkolwiek wodzy. Nie byłem już nawet zdenerwowany tylko szczerze, niezaprzeczalnie wkurzony. Moja wściekłość niemal przybrała nową, odrębną osobowość.

\- Pokaż rękę - nakazałem przerażonemu Dominikowi, wyciągając własną w oczekiwaniu. Uciekł przede mną wzrokiem, choć przecież to nie na niego byłem zły. Może odrobinę, ponieważ mnie nie poinformował, mając ku temu wiele sposobności. Zerknął na Rowenę, szukając u niej pomocy. - DŁOŃ! JUŻ!

Ravenclaw desperacko stanęła przede mną, starając się powstrzymać kolejny krok.

\- Salazar, na wszystkie moce, co w ciebie wstąpiło?! - wykrzyczała, będąc na skraju paniki. Dostrzegałem ją wyraźnie w wielkich, rozszerzonych ze strachu źrenicach. Zignorowałem kobietę, leniwie odpychając ją przy pomocy szalejącej magii. Wylądowała prosto na ścianie, choć nie przejąłem się, ponieważ uderzenie nie było wystarczająco silne, by zrobić jej jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Zbliżyłem się do chłopaka, który odsunął się jak najdalej, niespodziewanie spadając z łóżka. Doskoczyłem do niego, kiedy kuląc się w przerażeniu, próbował się podnieść. Byłem niepowstrzymany. Złapałem go za nadgarstek, przyciągając do siebie jednym, silnym pociągnięciem. Materiał, którym ktoś, zapewne ten głupi dzieciak, owinął ranę, był niepierwszej świeżości. Zwyczajnie śmierdział, więc zastanawiałem się jak mogłem wcześniej tego nie poczuć. Dominik wyrywał się i protestował, kiedy odwijałem prowizoryczny, przesiąknięty ropą oraz krwią, opatrunek. To co ujrzałem sprawiło, że zamarłem w szoku i oburzeniu. Nie było żadnej rany, tylko paskudne, wyryte na wierzchu dłoni napisy, układające się w znane mi dobrze zaklęcia.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - spytałem, instynktownie ściskając mocniej dłoń Dominika. Chłopak zachlipał w odpowiedzi, po czym jeszcze raz bezskutecznie spróbował się wyrwać. Nawet bez osłabienia spowodowanego chorobą, nie miał najmniejszych szans w starciu ze mną. Zwłaszcza, kiedy byłem równie wściekły. - _Lumos, Accio, Muffliato, Alohomora..._

Dopiero po przeczytaniu na głos dotarło do mnie, że były to właśnie te zaklęcia, które Dominik znał na pamięć, bez trudu potrafił wymienić oraz opisać.

\- Salazar? Coś ty tym razem wymyślił?! - Stojąca za mną Rowena, zerkająca zza mojego ramienia, wrzasnęła rozdzierająco. Z początku nie zrozumiałem, co miała na myśli. Chwilę później, poczułem jak moja złość opada nieco, a na jej miejsce wpełza pełne zdumienia zaskoczenie. Domyśliłem się, że zasługa krwawych blizn została właśnie przypisana mojej, zupełnie niewinnej osobie. Jak to się właściwie stało?

\- Głupia kobieto, nie używam TAKICH metod, żeby czegokolwiek nauczyć. Stać mnie na o wiele więcej! Jak śmiesz w ogóle mnie podejrzewać?! - Moja twarz płonęła z upokorzenia. Nawet ja bym się nie posunął do czegoś podobnego. To było poniżej mojej godności. Zrezygnowałem ostatecznie z dalszej kłótni, ponieważ przekalkulowałem priorytety i uznałem, że dobro Dominika jest ważniejsze niż moja urażona duma. - Sam to sobie zrobiłeś?

Starałem się brzmieć łagodnie, choć moje doświadczenie w tej kwestii plasowało się bardzo blisko zera. Oczywiście, nie sądziłem, by chłopak był zdolny do samookaleczenia się nawet dla zadowolenia mojej osoby. Podejrzewałem, że maczał w tym swoje wstrętne łapy jego nauczyciel. Seth najwyraźniej wiedział o czym mówił. Zamierzałem się z nim później rozmówić. Dominik wciąż był zaniepokojony, więc wypuściłem go z uścisku, żeby mógł się uspokoić. Kiwał się w przód i w tył, przyciskając ranną rękę do piersi.

\- Pan Morgan - wydusił z siebie, wzdrygnąwszy się przy tym wyraźnie. Widziałem czającą się w jego oczach prawdę. - Pan Morgan przyniósł pióro... P-powiedział, że jest magiczne i pomoże mi w nauce.

\- Magiczne pióro? - Skrzywiłem się na podobną głupotę. A Rowena posłała mi pytające spojrzenie, jakbym był jakimś jasnowidzem.

\- Nie potrzebowało atramentu, nawet kropelki - odpowiedział po krótkim namyśle. - Kazał mi pisać, ale gdy tylko napisałem słowo, poczułem coś dziwnego. Na dłoni pojawiły się wtedy litery, aż utworzyły zapisany przeze mnie wyraz.

\- Na potężnych przodków! Myślałam, że już dawno zakazano używania krwawych piór! - Rowena pobladła, a ja odniosłem wrażenie, iż zostałem spoliczkowany.

\- Zakazano - wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dokładnie pamiętałem opowieści ojca o obradach, na których wielu czarodziei, w tym on sam, walczyło o wpisanie krwawych piór w rejestr przedmiotów zakazanych. Były to skandaliczne, niedopuszczalne metody stosowane niegdyś do nauczania bądź karania nieposłusznych uczniów. A jednak od wielu lat groziły wysokie kary za używanie ich. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że jedno z nich trafi pod mój dach, raniąc osobę, którą obiecałem się opiekować. - Zabiję go.

To nie było nawet stwierdzenie. To był fakt. Zak Morgan mógł się już uważać za trupa.


	12. Niekontrolowana furia

**OSTRZEŻENIE:** W poniższym rozdziale pojawiają się treści, które można uznać za drastyczne. Osoby o słabych nerwach proszone są o kliknięcie w mały, czerwony kwadracik z białym krzyżykiem w środku, znajdujący się w prawym, górnym rogu ekranu. Dziękuję.

Prowodyr mojej nieskończonej wściekłości zajmował jeden ze skromniejszych pokoi gościnnych piętro niżej, informacja zaszczepiła się w moim umyśle, prowadząc mnie w danym kierunku, gdy szedłem przez siebie niemal oszalały ze wzrokiem przesłoniętym czerwoną mgłą. To co aktualnie działo się w mojej głowie, przekraczało wszelkie granice wyobrażeń. Czułem, że zaraz eksploduję pod naciskiem rozszalałej magii. Chyba dostałem gorączki, ponieważ byłem niemożliwie rozpalony. Rozpadałem się od nacisku pełnej siły magicznej, która najwyraźniej, dotąd uśpiona, kryła się w odmętach mojej duszy. A ona zaraz składała mnie na nowo, popychając w kierunku celu. Z rozmachem otworzyłem drzwi, niemal wyrzucając je z zawiasów, kiedy z hukiem uderzyły w ścianę. I wtedy go dostrzegłem, a moja agresja gwałtownie wzrosła, choć nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe.

Dopadłem go dosłownie w ułamku sekundy, nawet nie zdążył się zorientować w sytuacji, kiedy chwyciłem go za poły i siłą zmusiłem do powstania. Nie miał za wiele do powiedzenia w kwestii umniejszenia mojej złości. Użycie siły fizycznej pozwoliło mi skupić się, by trzymać magię w środku i nie dopuścić do jej przedwczesnego uwolnienia.

\- Śmiesz używać krwawego pióra w moim domu?! - wysyczałem przez zęby, zmuszając go, by patrzył mi w oczy. Potrząsnąłem nim niczym szmacianą lalką. Moja siła wspomagana czarami była nieograniczona. Razem z nią stawałem się niepokonany, niezwyciężony, a przede wszystkim bezkarny. Nie potrzebowałem do tego żadnych zaklęć! Dlaczego inni czarodzieje nie korzystali z pokładów, które skrywały się w najróżniejszych zakamarkach ciała? Żałosny mężczyzna przede mną zakwilił niczym prosie.

\- Panie Slytherin, nie mam pojęcia o czym pan mówi! - pisnął, odzyskując nieco chęci do walki i szarpiąc się w moim uścisku. Nie mógł jednak kompletnie nic zrobić. W żaden sposób mi nie zagrażał.

\- Nie rób ze mnie idioty, Morgan - warknąłem, rzucając go na podłogę u mych stóp z zamiarem rozejrzenia się po jego pokoju. Niczym oszalałe zwierze, rozejrzałem się wokół, po czym zirytowany zmieniłem podejście. - Pierdolę to - wymruczałem, wyciągnąwszy różdżkę z połów szaty, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż konieczności, ponieważ nie była mi ona zupełnie potrzebna.

\- _Accio_ krwawe pióro! - zawołałem, a w odpowiedzi coś w biurku zastukało. Wyrwałem szufladę, nie kłopocząc się kluczem, po czym wysypałem jej zawartość na podłogę. Nie znalazłem tego czego szukałem, ale nie zamierzałem odpuścić. MUSIAŁO tutaj być. Opróżniałem pozostałe skrytki w antycznym meblu, aż w końcu na ziemi znalazło się niewielkie, podłużne pudełko. Serce zamarło mi w piersi, kiedy je rozpoznałem. Tego typu czarnomagiczne przedmioty zawsze trzymało się w zabezpieczonych odpowiednimi runami pojemnikach z bukowego drewna. Pochyliłem się i szarpnąłem za wieko, ale to ani drgnęło. Mogłem nakazać Morganowi je otworzyć, ale umknęło to mojej uwadze. Zadziałała najprostsza _Alohomora,_ co jednocześnie mnie zadowalało i irytowało. W środku ujrzałem brązowe pióro, którego dutkę wciąż pokrywała czerwień, którą od razu zidentyfikowałem jako krew. W końcu nie bez powodu nazywano ten przedmiot tak, a nie inaczej.

\- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówię, tak? - Zamachałem mu tym świństwem przed twarzą, a Zak pobladł raptownie. Zaczął bezgłośnie gestykulować, jakby słowa utknęły mu w parszywym gardle. Odkryłem jego największy sekret, a on nie miał nic co mogłoby złagodzić mój gniew, nic co mogłoby go usprawiedliwić. - Lubisz czarną magię, tak? Kręci cię to? - mówiłem cicho, na pozór zupełnie spokojnie, choć w moim głosie czaiła się groźba. Okrążałem go powoli niczym drapieżnik swoją upatrzoną ofiarę. Byłem niezaprzeczalnym mistrzem w tej dziedzinie magii i on musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Słynąłem ze swojego niepohamowania oraz uwielbienia dla ciemnej strony magii. A przede wszystkim mówiono o mnie, że nie mam umiaru, nie respektuję granic ani powszechnie przyjętych zachowań. Słyszałem nawet jak ci bardziej religijni, zwłaszcza mugole, nazywali mnie diabłem wcielonym. I może byłbym skłonny przyznać im rację, przynajmniej w tym momencie. Wyciągnąłem różdżkę w jego stronę, bo gdybym nie użył jej jako katalizatora to skonałby zbyt szybko jak na mój sadystyczny gust. - Skoro tak to ja ci chętnie pokażę, czym jest prawdziwa magia. _Crucio!_

Zak wrzeszczał niczym opętany i podejrzewam, że słyszała go cała okolica, kiedy rzucał się w konwulsjach po całej podłodze. Przyglądałem mu się w skupieniu, na przemian zmniejszając i zwiększając moc zaklęcia. Niemal czułem podniecenie, kiedy tak wył , próbując wyrwać się z sideł agonii. Czułem, że próbuje się oprzeć, wyrwać spod wpływu, by przerwać zaklęcie, więc z rozkoszą oparłem stopę na jego klatce piersiowej, naciskając z umiarkowaną siłą. Chciałem przybić go do podłoża niczym robala nadzianego na szpilkę, ale w ten sposób mógłby mi się przypadkiem wymknąć prosto w miłosierne objęcia śmierci. Patrzył na mnie wytrzeszczonymi w przerażeniu oczyma, z kurczowo zaciśniętą szczęką i krwią wypływającą powoli z kącików ust. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że odgryzł sobie język. Nie było litości. I nagle, jakbym zmienił zdanie, cofnąłem się o krok, zrywając czar. Przyglądałem się Zakowi z przekrzywioną głową, czując w powietrzu smród fekaliów. Obrzydliwe. On naprawdę był absolutnie żałosnym stworzeniem. Niemalże roześmiałem się w głos.

\- _Crucio_ \- rzuciłem bezosobowo, choć wściekłość wciąż buzowała wewnątrz mnie to zdawała się nieco oddalona, jakby z satysfakcją towarzyszyła mi w oglądaniu przedstawienia. Morgan przypominał obraz nędzy i rozpaczy z zakrwawioną, mokrą od łez twarzą i brudną, zaplamioną szatą. Widziałem jak zbliżał się do bram śmierci, chciałem zaprowadzić go na sam skraj, a potem odebrać nadzieję na uwolnienie. I tak bez końca.

Jakiś intruz wkroczył na moje terytorium, szarpiąc mnie za ramię i próbując przerwać zabawę, która przecież dopiero się rozpoczęła. Chciałem wypalić na jego ciele "Nie będę dotykał cudzej własności", a potem zmusić go Imperiusem do pisania krwawym piórem aż podyktowane napisy wyryłyby się nawet na jego kościach.

\- Nie wtrącaj się - warknąłem, odpychając Rowenę. Nie przerwałem czaru, ponieważ Morgan wciąż jeszcze nie balansował między życiem, a śmiercią. Nadal nie uciekało z niego życie, choć zdawał się powoli odchodzić od zmysłów, tracąc przytomność. Musiał cierpieć ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Chłopak należał do mnie i Zak nie miał prawa choćby spojrzeć krzywo w jego kierunku, a co dopiero go perfidnie krzywdzić. Moją złość napędzała również świadomość, że niczego nie zauważyłem, a wszelkie oznaki bagatelizowałem. Cóż, akurat padło na tą żałosną imitację czarodzieja, że potrzebowałem odreagować. Satysfakcja wpychała mi na usta radosny uśmieszek, kiedy tak wił się pod rozszalałą siłą mojej magii. Choć wciąż było mi mało. Kara nie była wystarczająco adekwatna do przewinienia. Musiał cierpieć. Bardziej i bardziej z każdą chwilą, najlepiej w nieskończoność. Miałem na to cały czas tego świata, a zamierzałem go w pełni wykorzystać. Tak samo jak swój dotąd uśpiony potencjał.

Ewidentnie męska, choć drobna dłoń, zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku. Zaraz potem osobnik, którego zidentyfikowałem jako Dominika, zawisł na moim ramieniu całym ciężarem swojego ciała. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla mnie powodu próbował ingerować w karanie Morgana, choć ten skrzywdził go tak okrutnie. Spojrzałem na niego, marszcząc brwi, ale wciąż nie opuszczając ręki. Chłopak słaniał się na nogach, ale wyraźnie nadal starał się walczyć resztkami sił.

\- Panie Slytherin, proszę, dość... - wydusił z siebie, chwiejąc się lekko i patrząc na mnie lekko zamglonym spojrzeniem. Obserwowałem go chłodno, beznamiętnie, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Z jednej strony szlag mnie trafiał, że w ogóle wstał z łóżka i fatygował się taki kawał drogi dla tego śmiecia. Z drugiej strony istniała realna możliwość, że mógłbym zabić naszego _drogiego_ nauczyciela w ciągu kilku następnych chwil, odbierając sobie tym samym dalszą, wyśmienitą zabawę. Stanowczo za szybko. Głowa chłopaka lekko opadła zanim podniósł ją i wyszeptał ponownie "Panie Slytherin", a wtedy nogi się pod nim ugięły, po czym powoli zaczął osuwać się na ziemię. Przerwałem zaklęcie, przerzucając całą uwagę na Dominika i chwytając go w ostatniej chwili, kilka cali nad podłogą.

Spojrzałem na Morgana przenikliwie, mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem, trzymając omdlałe ciało mojego wychowanka w ramionach.

\- Uciekaj Morgan, póki jeszcze możesz. Nasze następne spotkanie będzie twoim ostatnim, masz na to moje słowo - wycedziłem przez zęby, podnosząc Dominika do góry i poprawiając uchwyt, by czasem mi się nie wyślizgnął. Zanotowałem w myślach, żeby przy pierwszej możliwej okazji podążyć tropem Morgana, zapolować. A kiedy znów dostanę go w swoje ręce, nie będzie w pobliżu żadnych świadków, nikogo kto mógłby się wtrącić, a wtedy... wtedy dokończę to, co zacząłem, delektując się każdą sekundą.

Rowena powinna poradzić sobie z wyprowadzeniem kanalii poza obręb domostwa. Ufałem, że zrobi to wystarczająco dyskretnie, choć opinia krążąca po świecie o mojej osobie, raczej nie mogła już stać się gorsza. Morgan będzie milczał jak grób, to wiedziałem na pewno. Byłem ponad nim, zwłaszcza, że używanie krwawych piór i tak przecież karano śmiercią. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie bym sam wymierzył sprawiedliwość. Teraz jednak moją głowę zaprzątało coś zgoła innego. Dominik wciąż był strasznie osłabiony i niepokoiło mnie to coraz bardziej. Chciałem, żeby już stanął na nogi całkowicie zdrowy, równie irytujący jak zawsze. Brakowało mi tego bardziej niż byłem skłonny przyznać. Postanowiłem przydzielić mu inny pokój, który znajdował się zaraz obok mojej komnaty. Wolałbym mieć na niego oko, tak na wszelki wypadek. Ułożyłem go na łóżku, obserwując spokojny, bezbronny wyraz twarzy, który wywoływał we mnie ciepłe, choć nieproszone, uczucia.

Staliśmy zaraz za drzwiami pokoju Dominika.

\- Powinieneś to zgłosić władzom - powtórzyła Rowena, kontynuując sprzeczkę między nami.

Przewróciłem oczami, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę. Była naprawdę nieznośna i sprzykrzyło mi się jej towarzystwo dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Co za różnica kto go zabije? - spytałem sfrustrowany, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jest różnica! Powinien stanąć przed sądem, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, co uczynił. Musi mieć proces! Nie jesteśmy już barbarzyńcami, Salazarze!

\- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz - odpowiedziałem od razu. Byłem zdeterminowany, by wybić jej ten pomysł z głowy. - Jeśli postawimy go przed sądem, Rada wezwie Dominika jako świadka. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie rzucisz go na pożarcie tym hienom. I tak krzywo by na niego patrzyli przez samo to, że jest mugolakiem. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem jedynym uprzedzonym czarodziejem na świecie, prawda? Jest nas więcej niż myślisz. Już sam ten fakt, umniejszyłby wagę jego słów, dając Morganowi szansę na wyłganie się.

\- A nasze słowa? One liczą się o wiele więcej niż jego - zaprotestowała uparcie.

\- Jestem członkiem Rady, jakbyś zapomniała. Nie wolno mi być świadkiem w żadnej sprawie. A ty jesteś kobietą. Nigdy nie potraktują cię poważnie, a wręcz przeciwnie. Zrobią wszystko, by podkopać twoją nienaganną opinię.

Rowena niemal zapowietrzyła się z oburzenia. A przecież powiedziałem wyłącznie prawdę. Takie niestety były realia. Może i byliśmy ponad mugolami, wyprzedzaliśmy ich pod wieloma względami, ale kobiece zdanie wciąż nie miało takiej siły przebicia jak męskie. Szanowałem ją, uznawałem jej niewątpliwą inteligencję, ale w rzeczywistości niewielkie miało to znaczenie dla ogółu. Czarodzieje lubili uznawać się za lepszych od reszty, nawet wśród swoich.

\- To... to niesprawiedliwe!

\- Owszem, zgadzam się z tobą, ale nie mam na to żadnego wpływu. - Posłałem jej krzywy uśmiech. - Koniec dyskusji, Rowena. Postanowione. Sam zajmę się Morganem, choć jeśli Dominik zapyta to przekazaliśmy go w ręce władzy. Na twoim miejscu przyjąłbym to do wiadomości i uważał na słowa.

\- Jesteś dziecinny. - Zabrzmiała jednocześnie zgryźliwie jak i oskarżycielsko. - Widziałam, że uznałeś go za swoją nową zabawkę i nie podoba mi się to. Wiem co potrafisz zrobić, a ty wiesz, że tego nie pochwalam.

Zaśmiałem się cicho, posyłając jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Owszem, masz całkowitą rację, chętnie się z nim zabawię. I wcale nie potrzebuję do tego twojej aprobaty. - Skrzywiłem się nieco, próbując pozbyć się narastającego bólu głowy, który nie opuszczał mnie od czasu wyjścia z pokoju tego śmiecia. - I bądź łaskawa nie drzeć się tak, głowa mi zaraz eksploduje.

\- Nie dziwię się - stwierdziła. - Cud, że jeszcze w ogóle żyjesz, po tym jak szastasz magią na prawo i lewo. Używanie tak złożonych pokładów bez różdżki potrafi nawet zabić. Nikt cię o tym nie poinformował?

\- Jakoś pominęli ten element mojej edukacji - powiedziałem, mrużąc oczy. Dobrze wiedzieć, że powinienem zgłębić ten temat. I otrzymałem swoją odpowiedź na wcześniejsze pytanie, choć nie taką jakiej się spodziewałem. Powinienem bardziej uważać na przyszłość. Usłyszałem ciche kroki dochodzące z głębi pokoju, więc zamarłem, unosząc dłoń, by powstrzymać Rowene przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek. - Idź już, porozmawiamy innym razem - dodałem jeszcze zanim drzwi otworzyły się z nieprzyjemnym skrzypieniem, a ja byłem zmuszony odwrócić się w stronę niesfornego podopiecznego, zasłaniając mu tym samym widok na korytarz. Zgromiłem go spojrzeniem, wkładając w to tyle perswazji ile tylko byłem w stanie. Chłopak zrozumiawszy przesłanie, prychnął pod nosem, ale posłusznie wrócił na posłanie, rozkładając się na całej jego szerokości. Podążyłem za nim, ponieważ czekała nas poważna rozmowa, choć Dominik wydawał się nie podzielać mojej chęci nawiązania konwersacji. Chwyciłem jedną z jego dłoni, podnosząc ją z pościeli, by umieścić na jego brzuchu, robiąc tym samym miejsce dla siebie. Przysiadłem na skraju łóżka, marszcząc czoło w zamyśleniu i rozważając, od czego powinienem zacząć. Chłopak zaśmiał się, a choć nie miałem pojęcia co go rozbawiło, postanowiłem puścić to mimo uszu.

\- Zgłosiliśmy odpowiednim osobom zachowanie Zaka Morgana i nie będzie cię on dłużej uczyć - powiedziałem, mrużąc gniewnie oczy na myśl, że on był gdzieś tam na wolności, a ja musiałem czekać, by prawidłowo się nim zająć. Zniecierpliwienie narastało wewnątrz mnie powoli, ale miarowo. - Otrzyma stosowną karę... - Tak, tak, tego byłem bardziej niż pewien. Z trudem zdusiłem leniwy, zadowolony uśmieszek, cisnący się na usta. Dominik mógłby niewłaściwie zinterpretować moje zachowanie i wolałem uniknąć podobnych komplikacji. Postanowiłem dokończyć myśl, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości: - ... tym razem jednak od osób, które stanowią wymiar sprawiedliwości w naszym świecie.

Diaboliczny śmiech, któremu nie pozwoliłem wymknąć się na wolność, wibrował w moim wnętrzu. Tak się złożyło, że właściwie nawet nie skłamałem. Należałem przecież do członków Rady, a to ona właśnie była prawem. Idealnie, lepiej nie mogło się wszystko ułożyć. W niedalekiej przyszłości miałem pełnić funkcję kata, sprawować władzę nad życiem i śmiercią pewnego drania lubującego się w znęcaniu nad mniejszymi od siebie. Moje podekscytowanie sięgało zenitu.

\- Postanowiłem również, że nie sprowadzę więcej nauczycieli i osobiście zajmę się nauczaniem ciebie, jeśli oczywiście wyrazisz taką chęć. Rozumiem jednak, że ostatnie wydarzenia mogły nieco... wytrącić cię z równowagi, więc dam ci czas do namysłu, tyle ile będziesz potrzebował. Masz moje słowo, że jeśli się zgodzisz na kontynuację zajęć, tym razem wszystko odbędzie się dokładnie tak jak należy.

\- Chciałbym! - wykrzyknął Dominik bez zastanowienia, zaskakując mnie swoją nagłą reakcją. Oczywiście pozytywnie.

\- W takim razie mam jeden warunek, który musisz spełnić, jeśli chcesz tu zostać - powiedziałem poważnym tonem, zapowiadającym kłopoty. Zasłoniłem usta dłonią zaciśniętą w pięść, by odchrząknąć przed rozpoczęciem tego obrzydliwie uczuciowego, choć krótkiego przemówienia: - Jeżeli znów będzie działo się coś złego, coś będzie cię trapiło... masz z tym przyjść do mnie. Rozumiesz?

Skinął ostrożnie głową, wpatrując się uważnie w moją twarz. Poczułem, że spełniłem swój obywatelski obowiązek, wyczerpałem limit dobrych uczynków na najbliższy rok, więc dodałem szybko:

\- Nie chcę powtórki z tego, co zaszło.

Dominik milczał przez długą chwilę niczym zaklęty, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać czy aby na pewno z nim było wszystko w porządku. A może powiedziałem coś nie tak? Cholera, idzie się pogubić w całym tym emocjonalnym bagnie. Jak mam stawiać kroki skoro nie wiem dokąd zmierzam, a droga pod moimi stopami skrywa się za mgłą? Niech to wszyscy diabli. Co robić, co robić?! - zastanawiałem się gorączkowo. A wtedy wydarzyło się coś, co kompletnie zbiło mnie z pantałyku. Chłopak zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, po czym podniósł się i opadł na kolana. Otwarte w szoku usta zasłonił dłońmi i zaczął się trząść jeszcze zanim wybuchnął płaczem. Zwariował, ot co! Zerwałem się na równe nogi, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. Przodkowie, pomóżcie, nie mam pojęcia co robić.

\- Co jest? - zapytałem, starając się brzmieć normalnie. Czy to już histeria? Powinienem go uderzyć? Nie mogąc się zdecydować, postanowiłem stać jak słup soli, gapiąc się na podopiecznego bezmyślnie.

\- Pierwszy raz w życiu zdobyłem przyjaciela - wykrztusił z siebie wreszcie, ocierając łzy z twarzy, podczas gdy ja nadal wrośnięty w podłogę, analizowałem jego słowa.

\- Kto mówił o przyjaźni? - wyrzuciłem z siebie nagle, przytomniejąc zupełnie, ale Dominik zdawał się kompletnie ignorować mnie oraz wszystko inne wokół, mamrocząc jedynie pod nosem jakieś brednie o przyjaźni. Nie wiedziałem co ja takiego w życiu zrobiłem, że pokarało mnie aż w takim stopniu. Naprawdę nie miałem zielonego pojęcia.


	13. Mając władzę, samemu można ustalać zasad

Jeśli wiedziałbym wcześniej to, co wiem teraz... z pewnością powściągnąłbym wodze swoich opiekuńczych zapędów. Wpadłem bowiem prosto w jedno, wielkie bagno, z którego nijak nie potrafiłem się wydostać. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru, a tym bardziej ochoty, by zostawać czyimkolwiek przyjacielem. Rowena i tak w wystarczającym stopniu zadbała o nadpsucie mojej krwi i nadszarpnięcie nerwów. Poza tym, nie czułem się pewnie w takiej roli, a moje doświadczenie w podobnych relacjach balansowało niebezpiecznie na krawędzi kompletnego zera, a wszelkie wskazówki czerpałem wyłącznie z wnikliwej interpretacji spotkań z panną Ravenclaw, która - notabene - kategorycznie zakazała mi wyprowadzać chłopaka z błędu. Naciskała bym porozmawiał z Dominikiem i zapewnił go, że może liczyć na moje pełne wsparcie, a ja, chcąc nie chcąc, musiałem się zgodzić, ponieważ za jej słowami stały silne argumenty w postaci mojej własnej, uciążliwej matki, a teraz szczerze tego żałowałem. Właściwie za każdym razem, kiedy tylko podporządkowałem się woli tej szurniętej kobiety, jakimś cudem cała sytuacja odwracała się na moją niekorzyść. Zupełnie jakby gdzieś tam diabeł spoglądał na mnie z piekielnego pipidówka, śmiejąc się do rozpuku nad moim nieszczęściem.

Naprawdę dawałem z siebie wszystko, by świecić przykładem jako lord, największa duma swego rodu, ale - jak na złość - życie z każdym dniem rzucało mi pod nogi kolejne kłody. A żeby tak szlag trafił tego, kto wymyślił cholerne zrządzenie losu. Co rusz, ktoś ośmielał się nadwyrężać moje i tak już niezwykle ubogie pokłady cierpliwości, igrającym tym samym z ogniem.

Niemal wyszedłem z siebie i stanąłem obok, kiedy jakimś cudem ewoluowałem z Pana Slytherina na Salazara, bez udziału choćby najmniejszej krztyny dobrej woli z mojej strony czy nieświadomego zachęcenia go do podobnych naruszeń. Wszelakie zmiany to zło, nie wróżyły niczego dobrego, dlatego z całego serca ich nie znosiłem.

Największym szokiem z całej gromady poufałości, których Dominik śmiał się dopuścić, było używanie zdrobnienia od mojego imienia. _Sal_. Moje obecne życie jawiło się w czarnych barwach i zapowiadało nadchodzącą katastrofę, a słowo "Sal" obijało się o mój umysł alarmująco.

Nadal zdumiewał mnie rozwój wydarzeń ostatnimi czasy. To niepokojące, że zupełnie straciłem kontrole. Linki, za które dotąd umiejętnie pociągałem, nieustannie wymykały mi się z rąk, tworząc niezrównany chaos.

Jedynym pozytywem obecnej sytuacji było to, że Dominik zdawał się zapomnieć o przykrościach jakie spotkały go ze strony Morgana, biorąc się do pracy z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem. Wydawał się całkowicie radosny, przepełniony nową, pozytywną energią, co jednocześnie wprawiało mnie w zadowolenie jak i zakłopotanie. Z niepokojem odkryłem sprzeczne emocje targające moją osobą, kiedy chociażby pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku. Nie miałem jednak wystarczająco czasu, by przeanalizować, o co konkretnie mi chodziło.

Naukę swojego podopiecznego postanowiłem zacząć od zera, od samych podstaw. W końcu z jego mizerną wiedzą nie mogłem się pokusić o zaprezentowanie niczego bardziej ambitnego.

Przechadzałem się po bibliotece z dość lekką lekturą przeznaczoną raczej dla znacznie młodszych czarodziejów, jednak napisaną niezwykle łatwym - do zaadaptowania i zrozumienia - stylu. Dominik zdawał się być w zupełnie innym świecie, ponieważ jego twarz przybrała zamyślony, odległy wyraz. Jego ręka zamarła nad pergaminem w całkowitym bezruchu, choć powinien był tworzyć skrupulatne notatki. Nagle, ni stąd ni, zowąd zachichotał głośno. Poirytowany marnotrawieniem mojego cennego czasu, zaciskając usta, smagnąłem go w głowę karcąco.

\- Z czego rżysz? - zapytałem, kiedy odwrócił się w moją stronę wciąż szczerze rozbawiony. Miał naprawdę ładny uśmiech, zauważyłem. A nieśmiały dołeczek pojawiał się na jego lewym policzku zawsze w towarzystwie roześmianych oczu. - Skup się na zadaniu.

Obserwowałem go uważnie, podczas gdy zamiast rzeczywiście czytać z księgi, recytowałem z pamięci jakieś łatwe formułki. Kiedy nie zareagował tak jak tego oczekiwałem, postanowiłem się wtrącić.

\- Rozumiem, że wszystko to umiesz i mogę przeprowadzić test? - zapytałem zimno, pochylając się nad nim, żeby poczuł na karku oddech śmierci. Zerknąłem na leżący przed chłopakiem pergamin, na którym nabazgrał aż jedną całą linijkę. Ręce mi opadły bezsilnie, kiedy wzdychałem głośno. Bezstresowe wychowanie ewidentnie przynosiło marne skutki. - To zdanie przeczytałem godzinę temu. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że od tamtej pory nie zapisałeś nawet słowa?

Niby widziałem pustą przestrzeń na kartce, ale nieszczególnie chciało mi się wierzyć w to, że był aż takim ignorantem... albo leniem. Wbiłem mordercze spojrzenie w jego plecy, ponieważ najwyraźniej bał się odwrócić, by zmierzyć z moim nieprzychylnym nastawieniem. Wiercił się na swoim miejscu, jakby coś go gryzło. I to nie tylko w przenośni. Już miałem na języku kąśliwą uwagę, ale zacisnąłem wargi, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś pochopnie. Przechodziliśmy już przez etap nieufności i miałem nadzieję, że jednak postara się przede mną otworzyć.

Ukrywał coś, a ja chciałem wiedzieć co konkretnie, żeby znowu nie dać się zaskoczyć w równie nieprzyjemny sposób jak ostatnio. Przyciągnąłem fotel, by usiąść obok niego, dzięki temu nasze oczy mogły się bez problemu napotkać na tej samej wysokości. Chwyciłem za boki krzesła Dominika, a następnie szybko odwróciłem go w swoją stronę. Jeśli miał się uzewnętrznić to z pewnością nie mogłem pozwolić mu uciec od nadciągającej konfrontacji. Musiałem mieć jego niepodzielną uwagę, żeby skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na mnie oraz tym co niepotrzebnie zaprzątało mu głowę. Mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami, badając grząski grunt między nami.

\- Co cię trapi? - zapytałem wreszcie, nie owijając w bawełnę. Skrzyżowałem ramiona na piersi, chcąc się nieco odgrodzić od chłopaka, który miał na mnie niebezpiecznie duży wpływ. W ten sposób mogłem chociaż trochę nad sobą zapanować... w jakimkolwiek kierunku to zmierzało, nie planowałem wychodzić przed szereg. Dominik roześmiał się ponownie, zbijając mnie z pantałyku. Ubrudziłem się czymś na twarzy? Albo powiedziałem coś, co usprawiedliwiałoby podobny wybuch rozbawienia? Czułem coraz większe zmieszanie w obliczu obecnej sytuacji. Wreszcie uspokoił, ocierając łzy wywołane śmiechem, ale to nie pomogło na moją rosnącą konsternację.

\- Niezbyt sobie radzisz, co? - Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. -Z przeprowadzaniem takich rozmów - dodał, jakbym miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości. Oczywiście, że nie radziłem sobie najlepiej w tych skomplikowanych kwestiach. Naprawdę był tym zdziwiony? Przecież doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego z kim ma do czynienia. Każdy kto przebywał w moim towarzystwie dłużej niż pięć minut, wiedział, że w kontaktach międzyludzkich miałem wyjątkowo skąpe doświadczenie. I nigdy nie pragnąłem tego zmieniać.

\- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli - niemal wykrzyknął, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. I to zanim zdążyłem choćby otworzyć usta. - Po prostu... zdajesz się nie wiedzieć co zrobić, kiedy ktoś ewidentnie mierzy się z problemami. - Pocierał głowę, wyglądając jakby się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiał, a ja rozważałem czy to ze mną jest coś nie tak czy raczej z nim. Naprawdę dziwna sytuacja. Czasami muszę usilnie przekonywać samego siebie, że nie trafiłem wcale do równoległej rzeczywistości, ponieważ podświadomie wiem, że wyłącznie ta opcja tłumaczy niektóre sprawy między nami.

Cierpliwość nie należała do grona moich niezaprzeczalnych cech. Zwłaszcza, że nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia o tym czego mogły dotyczyć obawy Dominika. Jeśli uznam, iż to coś błahego, mogę skwitować to salwą śmiechu oraz kpin, a podobne zachowanie raz na zawsze zamknie mi drogę do zaufania chłopaka. Z drugiej strony... to mogło dotyczyć mnie i wcale nie być żałosne, a wtedy nie wiedziałbym jak postąpić. Przyłapałem się na nerwowym postukiwaniu palcami o blat, ale nie przerwałem kojącej czynności.

\- Miewam sny - wyrzucił z siebie wreszcie, a ja zmarszczyłem czoło sceptycznie.

\- Prawdopodobnie jak każdy czarodziej na tym padole. Albo mugol - zauważyłem oschle, próbując zrozumieć do czego zmierzał. Cała ta rozmowa, która jeszcze się nawet porządnie nie rozpoczęła, już stanęła mi ością w gardle. Idiotyczne. Kto mnie podkusił, żeby w ogóle nawiązywać do tematu młodocianych rozterek? O przodkowie! A jeśli on... miał na myśli... EROTYCZNE sny?! Przełknąłem niezauważenie ślinę, modląc się gorąco, żeby nie zauważył mojej potencjalnej paniki.

\- W zasadzie, to jeden sen, powtarzający się od czasu do czasu - wytłumaczył szybko z zawstydzeniem, a ja niemalże wytrzeszczyłem oczy, będąc szczerze przerażonym kierunkiem jego wypowiedzi. Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi o Rowenę. Błagam! Tylko nie ona! Ani Seth. Oby też nie chodziło o moją matkę. Najlepiej, żeby w ogóle nie dotyczyło to nikogo kogo znam. - Jestem w nim ja, sam w jakimś nieznanym mi miejscu. Ciężko określić gdzie dokładnie - zamilkł na moment, więc skrycie odetchnąłem z ulgą. Może jednak nie będę musiał się zmierzyć z potencjalnie dojrzewającym nastolatkiem. Popatrzył na mnie niepewnie. Całe szczęście, że nie potrafił korzystać z legilimencji. Nie chciałbym, żeby przypadkiem natknął się w mojej głowie na niepokojące myśli dotyczące jego osoby.

\- Zabrzmię głupio, jeśli powiem, że to jest po prostu nicość? - Pokręciłem głową, gestem pokazując mu, żeby mówił dalej. Sny na ogół bywały raczej niejasne, więc niczym mnie nie zaskoczył. - Raczej stoję, chociaż nie widzę swoich nóg. Nie mogę się ruszyć, jedynie patrzę przed siebie i obserwuję. W tym śnie pojawia się mężczyzna, zawsze. - Ponownie zacząłem rozważać czy jego opowiadanie nie zmierza jednak w nieodpowiednim kierunku. Samo wyraźne podkreślenie, że to mężczyzna, sugerowało całkiem wiele. Nie byłem pewny czy chciałem znać ciąg dalszy. A co jeśli to ja mu się śniłem?! Tego w ogóle nie brałem wcześniej pod uwagę. Z drugiej strony, nie sądziłem, żeby kiedykolwiek postanowił mnie poinformować o czymś takim. I to prosto w oczy. A mimo głosu zdrowego rozsądku, odczułem pewien dyskomfort. - Czasem stoi daleko i podchodzi do mnie, czasem od razu jest przede mną. Z każdym następnym spotkaniem z nim robię się wyższy, wcześniej klękał, by spojrzeć mi w oczy, a teraz... jesteśmy niemal równego wzrostu. Patrzy na mnie jakbyśmy się znali , uśmiecha się i kładzie ręce na moich ramionach. Zaczyna mówić, jego usta wyraźnie się poruszają, nie jestem jednak w stanie zrozumieć ani słowa - zrobił krótką pauzę, by odetchnąć głęboko. - Ostatnio ten sen... przerodził się w koszmar. Jego oczy, usta, nos... wszystko rozpłynęło się. Miałem przed sobą pustą skórę, nic więcej. Nigdy nie widziałem nic równie strasznego. W nocy, kiedy obudziłem się schorowany, nastąpił przełom i wychwyciłem jakieś słowo, chociaż ręki uciąć sobie nie dam, że poprawnie.

\- Co usłyszałeś? - zapytałem zaintrygowany, pochylając się nieco do przodu. Normalnie sny powtarzają się sporadycznie, często w ogóle o nich nie pamiętamy za dnia. Tylko te, które związane są z silnymi emocjami towarzyszącymi danej sytuacji mogą nabrać systematycznego charakteru. Tak samo jak te, w których podświadomość usilnie stara się przekazać nam coś ważnego. Oparłem łokieć o blat, a głowę o dłoń, żeby się skupić.

\- Powiedział: _gryf._ Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje. - Dominik zagryzł usta w wyniku strachu widocznym nieco w jego oczach, po czym pokusił się o stwierdzenie: - Sądzę, że ma to związek z moimi wspomnieniami... a raczej ich brakiem.

\- Znasz mężczyznę ze snu? Wydaje ci się znajomy? Czujesz cokolwiek, widząc go, czy raczej towarzyszy ci obojętność? - zadałem mu kilka najbardziej istotnych pytań, które pojawiły się w mojej głowie po jego słowach. Potrzebowałem rzeczowych odpowiedzi, żeby wiedzieć od której strony zabrać się za rozwiązanie problemu.

\- Myślę, że tak, znałem go kiedyś. Kiedy patrzę na niego, czuję jakbym patrzył na kogoś mi drogiego. Jakby łączyła nas jakaś więź, której jednak nie potrafię określić. - Dominik zamilkł, a ja razem z nim. Musiałem zebrać myśli. - Nie wiem ile miałem lat, gdy straciłem pamięć. Nie pamiętam nic sprzed tego okresu, mam również problemy z zapamiętywaniem zdarzeń po utracie wspomnień. Tak jakby... coś złego przytrafiło się mojej głowie, jakkolwiek to brzmi. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale mam przeczucie, że odkrycie, co ten mężczyzna chciał mi przekazać, może mi pomóc w pozbieraniu się.

Rozważałem przez chwilę wszelkie za i przeciw. Oczywiście mógł mieć sporo racji. Podejrzewałem jednak, że jego umysł nie został uszkodzony tylko w jakiś sposób zblokowany. Tylko dlaczego ktoś miałby ingerować we wspomnienia zwykłego chłopaka? Może dowiedział się czegoś czego nie powinien? Znalazł się w złym miejscu o złym czasie? Z drugiej strony, już sama reakcja wobec zarządcy Ravenclawów budziła moje podejrzenia. Wciąż brakowało mi wielu elementów, by skompletować tą układankę.

\- Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że masz rację - potwierdziłem, skinąwszy głową. Nie chciałem go wtajemniczać w swoje rozmyślania, żeby zyskać czas, by ponownie wszystko rozważyć. - Mężczyzna może być postacią z twojego dzieciństwa, kimś ważnym, może nawet krewnym. Aczkolwiek, może też stanowić obraz twoich wyobrażeń, będących fikcją lub prawdą, które umysł podświadomie skrywa w najgłębszych zakamarkach, objawiając je jako reakcję na niespodziewaną utratę pamięci.

\- To może być ktoś, kogo znałem? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, uczepiwszy się tej jednej informacji. Ludzie są tacy przewidywalni. Zamiast spojrzeć szerzej na różne opcje, wolą uczepić się konkretnej myśli. Nic dziwnego, że najczęściej są później rozczarowani i przełykają gorzki smak porażki. Jego sny mogły, ale nie musiały mieć jakiejś większej wartości.

\- Ciężko ocenić czy rzeczywiście jest to ktoś realny, kogo niegdyś znałeś. Równie dobrze to może być jedynie odpowiedź na wewnętrzne pragnienie posiadania osoby, której na tobie zależało - odpowiedziałem, starając się dobierać słowa tak, by nie dobić chłopaka w jeszcze większym stopniu, ale bez większego powodzenia. Jego oczy na powrót wypełnił smutek. - Jeżeli we śnie masz do czynienia z kimś, kogo odbierasz w ten sposób, może to znaczyć, że rzeczywiście go znałeś i był on ważny dla dawnego ciebie. Z drugiej strony mogłeś go też poznać po wypadku. Zauważyłem, że masz poważne problemy z pamięcią oraz koncentracją, zapominasz, co przed momentem czytałeś...

\- Sam już nie wiem, co o tym myśleć - oznajmił Dominik, wzdychając ciężko. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając potylicę o oparcie krzesła i przymykając oczy. Miałem doskonały widok na jego bladą szyję, poruszające się jabłko Adama, kiedy nerwowo przełykał ślinę i małego pieprzyka, którego wcześniej nie dostrzegłem. Potrząsnąłem lekko głową, ciesząc się w duchu, że miał przymknięte oczy i nie był w stanie zobaczyć mojego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Zastanawiam się, co mężczyzna z twojego snu chciał powiedzieć poprzez gryfa - rzuciłem, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić tor własnych, niechcianych myśli. Pochyliłem się do przodu, zmieniając niewygodną pozycję i opierając łokcie na kolanach.

\- Chciałbym to wiedzieć - stwierdził Dominik, po czym podniósł się gwałtownie, zbijając mnie z pantałyku. - Powinniśmy napisać do Roweny! - krzyknął, a ja automatycznie poczułem się obrażony. Niby co ona mogła wymyślić? Nic ponad to na co sam wpadłem. Idiotyczny pomysł. Naprawdę zaczynałem być poirytowany podobnym niedocenianiem. - Być może ona ma pojęcie, co mój sen oznacza?

Skrzywiłem się z rozdrażnieniem, ale potaknąłem na znak zgody. Skoro tak chce to niech mu będzie. Przeczuwałem, że wizyta Ravenclaw przyprawi mnie o kolejny ból głowy. Zwłaszcza, jeśli wpadnie na coś, co mnie nie przyszłoby do głowy pierwszemu. Jej kąśliwe uwagi każdego wyprowadziłyby z równowagi. Dlatego wolałem się zabezpieczyć i rozpocząć własne badania, angażując się w sytuację.

Rzuciłem zaklęcie Tempus, reflektując, że byłem prawie spóźniony na umówione spotkanie. A przecież nienawidziłem braku punktualności i nie zamierzałem utożsamiać się z tą cechą bez względu na powód.

\- Muszę wyjść na jakiś czas. Mam umówionego gościa. Liczę, że poświęcisz ten czas na naukę lub poszukiwanie informacji. Przekażę skrzatom, żeby przyniosły ci kilka książek o gryfach. Jak wrócę, zgłębimy tą sprawę w kilku innych aspektach.

Dominik skinął niechętnie głową. Najwyraźniej liczył na chwilę wytchnienia od prób spamiętania czegokolwiek, ale ze mną nie ma tak łatwo.

\- Kto przychodzi? - zapytał z ciekawością.

\- Nikt ważny, nie znasz. I nie powinno cię to interesować - odpowiedziałem, karcąc go za zbytnie wścibstwo. Nie musiał wiedzieć wszystkiego, a ja nie byłem zobowiązany, by informować go o każdym swoim posunięciu. Wzruszył ramionami, choć wydawał się nieco urażony.

Przemierzałem korytarze domostwa, śpiesząc się, by moja opinia nie została zszargana. Moim dzisiejszym gościem był Casimir Reid. Dostałem od niego pilną sowę z samego rana. Nie wytłumaczył listownie o co chodzi, ale wyraźnie zaznaczył, że to ważne. Przyznam szczerze, że byłem bardziej niż zaciekawiony. Wiedziałem, iż prowadził niezwykle interesujące życie, będąc przy tym zdumiewająco ostrożnym. Zwykle nie pakował się w tarapaty, nie wdawał w żadne zatargi z sąsiadami, a opinia publiczna o nim pozostawała nienaganna. Zdawał się nie mieć nic konkretnego za uszami i nie obnosił się z własną, niebezpieczną profesją. Czekał już na mnie pod gabinetem, nerwowo mnąc w dłoniach rąbek szaty. Zaniepokojenie odbijało się na jego zmęczonej twarzy i wyglądał jakby ostatnio nie sypiał najlepiej.

\- Witaj, Casimirze - powiedziałem na wstępie, nie wzmiankując o jakiejkolwiek możliwości mojego spóźnienia. - Wejdź, proszę.

Przepuściłem go przodem, ponieważ wydawał się niezdecydowany. Odniosłem wrażenie, iż rozważa rychłą ucieczkę przed nadchodzącą rozmową. Przyznaję, że moje zainteresowanie jeszcze się nasiliło. Wskazałem mu krzesło niedbałym gestem, po czym usiadłem za biurkiem.

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zapytałem, dostrzegając jego niechęć do rozpoczęcia konwersacji. Wiercił się dyskretnie na krześle, jakby szukając odpowiedniej pozycji, a jedynie uzewnętrzniając gnębiące go obawy.

\- Panie... - Skinął głową, po czym głośno przełknął ślinę. - Wybacz za ten pośpiech. Wiem, że byliśmy umówieni dopiero na sobotę, lecz sprawa z którą przybywam nie pozwala na dalszą zwłokę. Pamiętasz może nasze ostatnie spotkanie? Rozmawialiśmy o... mojej niedawnej wyprawie.

\- Tak, pamiętam doskonale - przyznałem. - Niezmiernie mnie zaciekawiłeś swoim znaleziskiem, choć obowiązki dotąd nie pozwoliły mi zgłębić tego tematu.

\- T-tak... tak, ja właśnie w tej sprawie, Lordzie - wymamrotał, spuszczając wzrok. - Nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Nie przewidziałem tego, choć prawdopodobnie powinienem. Zgubiła mnie własna pycha... i teraz mam duży problem. Nie wiedziałem czy wypada mi prosić Pana o pomoc. Zwłaszcza, że jak się zapewne domyśliłeś, moje nowe zwierzątko... cóż, nie do końca wpasowuje się w słowo "legalne".

\- Spokojnie - powiedziałem, pochylając się nieco do przodu, by móc wygodnie oprzeć łokcie na blacie i zapleść dłonie. - W tym wypadku, ja jestem prawem. I zapewniam cię, że unikniesz konsekwencji, jeśli mnie nie rozczarujesz.

Popatrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem, a ja uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem. Kimże byłem, by potępiać nielegalną działalność, przedmioty... czy zwierzęta, skoro połowa wyposażenia tego domu była wyjątkowo czarnomagiczna i zakazana. Pochwalałem raczej działania na własną rękę oraz smykałkę do dobrych interesów.

\- W porządku - odetchnął głęboko, zaciskając dłonie ze zdenerwowaniem. - Przyszedłem, ponieważ pańska rodzina słynęła niegdyś z pewnej umiejętności, która mogłaby okazać się nieocenioną pomocą.

Zmarszczyłem brwi z zastanowieniem.

\- Chodzi o eliksiry? Mroczną stronę magii? Wytworzenie unikalnego przedmiotu?

\- Ekhem... Nie. Chodzi mi raczej o umiejętność, w którą racjonalna część umysłu nie chce wierzyć. Nie znalazłem konkretnych, wiarygodnych wzmianek potwierdzających jej istnienie, dlatego jestem zmuszony spytać Pana bezpośrednio. Jeśli się mylę to błagam o wybaczenie. Proszę również nie odebrać mnie jako osoby naiwnej czy skrajnie głupiej.

\- Do rzeczy - ponagliłem. Moja ciekawość paliła mnie niczym rozżarzony pręt, przytknięty do wnętrzności

\- Chodzą słuchy, że rodzina Slytherinów jest ściśle związana z wężami...

\- ...oczywiście - wtrąciłem się. - To fantastyczne gady, które szczerze podziwiam. I nie tylko ja uważam je za godne uwagi. W końcu nie bez powodu mamy węża w rodowym herbie.

\- Tak, tak, to całkowicie zrozumiałe, osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko, a wręcz przeciwnie, uważam, że to wyjątkowo interesujące stworzenia. Nurtuje mnie jednak nieco inna sprawa, a mianowicie fakt, iż ponoć potraficie się z nimi porozumieć - powiedział szybko, niemal na jednym wdechu, zerkając na mnie z ukosa.

\- Ach, tak - mruknąłem z zadumą. Ciekawe skąd miał takie informacje. W końcu nie były to powszechnie znane szczegóły, zwłaszcza wśród pomniejszych rodów. A jednak zadowalało mnie, że prawdopodobnie zadał sobie sporo trudu, by się tego dowiedzieć. Uśmiechnąłem się pobłażliwie, rozpierając się wygodniej na fotelu. - Owszem, zgadza się. Moja rodzina od dawna miała tę zdolność, choć nie u wszystkich się ona objawiła.

Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, jakby spodziewał się, że zostanie wyśmiany za wiarę w podobne bajeczki. Najwidoczniej nie dawał wiary żadnym plotkom. Racjonalny umysł u czarodzieja? No proszę. A myślałem, że tylko mugole są ograniczeni.

\- Och - wyrwało mu się zanim zdążył to powstrzymać. Szyję oraz część jego twarzy pokrył brzydki rumieniec, kiedy się speszył. - W takim razie... to zmienia postać rzeczy. Pozwolę sobie zapytać, czy wśród mieszkańców dworu ktokolwiek posługuje się tą umiejętnością?

\- Dopisuje ci szczęście, Casimirze - wyszczerzyłem się złowieszczo, po czym dodałem w wężomowie: _\- Masz taką osobę dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki.*_

Reid wciągnął powietrze ze świstem, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a on sam niemal poderwał się z krzesła. Widziałem to w dokładnie w jego gwałtownym ruchu, który sugerował, że ucieczka była tym czego aktualnie pragnął najbardziej na świecie. Podobała mi się jego żywa reakcja. Dzięki niej mogłem wyczuć, że osiągnąłem swój cel. Bawił mnie jego strach, który niemal namacalnie unosił się w powietrzu. Nie do końca rozumiałem powód, z którego on wynikał. Być może uważał za nienaturalne, takie dźwięki wydobywające się z ust człowieka.

\- Nie martw się, nie gryzę - parsknąłem, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem, kiedy walczył sam ze sobą. Po chwili opanował się, a na jego twarz powrócił spokój. Jakby nic się przed chwilą nie stało. W jednej, krótkiej chwili przeistoczył się z małej kupki przestraszonego nieszczęścia w człowieka głęboko zainteresowanego, żądnego wiedzy.

\- To niesamowite! - wyrzucił z siebie, a jego oczy płonęły. - Jak to działa? To jak znajomość obcego języka? Musisz sobie tłumaczyć z naszego na wężowy i odwrotnie? Czy da się tego nauczyć? Czy węże też korzystają z czegoś co brzmi jak syczące słowa? Nigdy tego nie zauważyłem, ale...

\- Casimirze - powiedziałem ostro i wystarczająco dosadnie, żeby przebić się przez jego zapędy. - To nie czas ani miejsce na tą rozmowę. Podobno miałeś jakiś problem?

\- A, właśnie. Proszę o wybaczenie, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem z tego wszystkiego. Z ostatniej wyprawy przywiozłem ze sobą jajo bazyliszka. Spodziewałem się, że potrwa więcej czasu nim się wykluje, ale trochę się przeliczyłem. Pod moją nieobecność wąż wymknął się z domu i grasuje teraz po okolicy.

Bazyliszek?! Naprawdę?! Moje serce podskoczyło w piersi, a podekscytowanie na powrót zagościło w umyśle, kiedy rozważałem związane z tym możliwości. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem na oczy żywego bazyliszka, choć któryś z moich przodków ponoć trzymał jednego w swoim dworze. Z zapisków, które po sobie pozostawił, dowiedziałem się, że wężousty mógł zapanować nad tym wspaniałym, majestatycznym, a jednocześnie niezwykle groźnym stworzeniem. Z powodzeniem patrząc mu w oczy, nie martwiąc się możliwością rychłej śmierci. Z jego rozkazu bazyliszek mógł też powstrzymywać się od zabijania innych osób. Zapragnąłem mieć takiego wyjątkowego chowańca. Po prostu musiałem go mieć. Nie było innej opcji.

\- Rozumiem, że wiesz gdzie on teraz jest?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie jestem skończonym idiotą - obruszył się. - Problem w tym, że nie pozwala nikomu się do siebie zbliżyć. Zapewne znasz właściwości jego skóry i wiesz, iż nie działają na nią żadne zaklęcia, więc złapanie go jest znacznie cięższe niż się wydaje. Jest jeszcze zbyt młody, by jego spojrzenie mogło zabijać, ale powoduje nim ból równy cruciatusowi. A poza tym zdaje się piekielnie szybki i zwinny. Nie potrafimy go okiełznać, choć zajmujemy się groźnymi zwierzętami od niepamiętnych czasów - wyjaśnił naprędce, a ja słuchałem jak zaczarowany. To wszystko brzmiało coraz lepiej.

\- Podaj swoją cenę - rzuciłem od razu, kiedy skończył. Popatrzył na mnie bezrozumnie, a ja poczułem chęć, by nim potrząsnąć. - Pomogę ci, ale chcę go dla siebie, więc podaj cenę.

\- Możesz go zatrzymać, jeśli chcesz, Panie. Nie chcę kłopotów, a bazyliszek jednak przekracza moje możliwości. Nie zażądam nic za uwolnienie mnie od tego problemu.

\- To bardzo rozsądne z twojej strony - odpowiedziałem z zachwytem. - Zajmę się nim tak szybko jak zdołam, muszę tylko załatwić jedną niecierpiącą sprawę. Daj mi znać, jeśli postanowi się przemieścić w inne miejsce, wolałbym, żebyśmy nie stracili go z oczu.

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie - powiedział pokornie, choć widziałem, że odetchnął z ulgą. - Dziękuję.

\- Salazar.

\- Słucham?

\- Tak mam na imię. I chcę, żebyś się tak do mnie zwracał - wyjaśniłem, ponieważ nie wyglądał jakby w najbliższym stuleciu miał zrozumieć o co mi chodziło. - Ufam, że ta sprawa zostanie między nami? Tak samo jak informacja o pewnym bazyliszku, który w krótkim czasie znajdzie się pod tym dachem.

\- Ależ oczywiście, Pan... Salazarze.

\- Fantastycznie. - Przypieczętowaliśmy niepisaną umowę między nami krótkim uściskiem dłoni. - Wiedz, że nie zostanie ci to zapomniane. Kiedy już uporam się z tym, co mam do zrobienia, porozmawiamy o twoim wynagrodzeniu.

\- Nie...

\- ...zrobimy jak powiedziałem - uciąłem zanim zdążył zaprotestować, bo wyraźnie się do tego przymierzał. - Oczekuj mojej sowy.

\- Tak zrobię - odparł, zmierzając w kierunku drzwi. - I jeszcze raz dziękuję, Salazarze.

A jednak ten dzień nie okazał się aż tak parszywy jak zakładałem. Trzeba to będzie uczcić, ale najpierw... pewien irytujący chłopak potrzebował całej mojej uwagi i zamierzałem się na tym skupić.

*wężomowa


	14. Nieznana magia

Zmarnowaliśmy cztery godziny, wyszukując wszelkich informacji na temat gryfów. O tym czym dokładnie są, skąd pochodzą... i innych tym podobnym bzdetach. Wiedziałem to już wcześniej, ale wolałem się upewnić czy aby niczego nie przegapiłem. Nie wątpiłem w swoją pamięć ani inteligencję, ale niekiedy dobrze było spojrzeć na temat szerzej, świeżym okiem. W tym wypadku na niewiele się to zdało.

\- Nijak nie potrafię wychwycić związku między Tobą, a gryfem - westchnąłem ciężko, rozmasowując sobie skronie. Byłem zmęczony, a cichy, niecierpliwy głosik z tyłu głowy popędzał mnie do szybszego działania. Wolałem być teraz zupełnie gdzieś indziej, najlepiej w pobliżu pewnego stworzenia, które wkrótce miało stać się moim rozkosznym chowańcem.

\- Może pochodzę z miejsca, w których występują? - zapytał, a ja posłałem mu spojrzenie pełne litości. Co za głupota! Powinien dziesięć razy zastanowić się zanim coś powie. Dla swojego i mojego dobra.

\- Czy ty w ogóle rejestrujesz to o czym czytasz? Chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu? Gryfy pochodzą z odległych krajów, nie ma szans, byś stamtąd pochodził - odpowiedziałem mu, starając się nie zabrzmieć zgryźliwie. - Zresztą, nawet zgłoszenie twojego zaginięcia nie pomogłoby ci odnaleźć rodziny, nawet jeśli byś stamtąd pochodził. Od pokoleń jesteśmy skłóceni z rezydującymi tam czarodziejami i nie byłoby mowy o jakiejkolwiek współpracy. Tu rodzi się pytanie: po co ktoś miałby szantażować George'a Gritza, by nie informował o zagubionym, małym chłopcu, jeżeli taka informacja nie przyniosłaby żadnego efektu? Nie mówię, że twoje rozumowanie jest całkowicie błędne, ale jeśli podążymy tym torem, będziemy musieli założyć, że możesz pochodzić z każdego innego kraju, a to nieco poszerza zakres naszych poszukiwań i zarazem cholernie utrudnia. Wątpię w to jednak, ponieważ George w swoich poszukiwaniach nie przekroczył granic naszego państwa, więc to musiało się zacząć gdzieś w bliższej lub dalszej okolicy. Poza tym nie sądzę, by ktoś zadał sobie tyle trudu, by przetransportować cię aż tutaj skoro jest wiele innych miejsc. Zwłaszcza, że w niektórych z nich miałbyś niskie prawdopodobieństwo przeżycia. Gdybym ja chciał się kogoś pozbyć to raczej nie pozwoliłbym mu dotrzeć do innych czarodziei, gdzie sprawa prędko mogła zostać rozwiązana.

Popatrzył na mnie dziwnie, jakby właśnie sobie wyobrażał, do czego byłem zdolny. I chyba nie spodobało mu się to, co widział, bo potrząsnął głową, wracając do tematu. Ignorując oczywiście ostatnią część mojej wypowiedzi.

\- Masz rację. Skupmy się wyłącznie na Anglii. Czy istnieje jakakolwiek hodowla gryfów lub jest ktoś, kto zajmuje się tym tematem? Co prawda, w księdze zapisali, że wszelkie próby oswojenia kończyły się niepowodzeniem, ale czy możemy założyć, że autor sprawdził wszystkich czarodziejów? - Dominik zamknął księgę i pochylił się, opierając czołem o oprawę. Wyglądał zupełnie tak jak ja się czułem. Z zaskoczeniem zanotowałem, że jednak coś tam zostawało w jego pustej głowie, nawet jeśli skończył czytać. Najwyraźniej temat był wystarczająco interesujący. - Śmiem wątpić. Jestem przekonany, że żyje wielu czarodziejów wystarczająco szalonych, by podjąć się takiego wyzwania.

\- Punkt dla ciebie - powiedziałem, przytakując z zadowoleniem. Pierwsza dobra dedukcja, niemal byłem pod wrażeniem. Może jednak coś z niego wyrośnie. - Istnieje jedna, niedaleko stąd. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mieli cokolwiek z tobą wspólnego. Właściciele mają dwójkę dzieci, nie zgłosili zaginięcia żadnego z nich. - O tym akurat wiedziałem dość sporo. Hodowlą dzikich bestii zajmował się bowiem kuzyn Casimira. Cała rodzina Reidów szczyciła się swoim szaleństwem i nonszalanckim stosunkiem do niebezpiecznych stworzeń, a mnie niezmiennie to intrygowało, więc miałem ich na oku.

\- To rewir mojej rodziny, wszystkie zaginięcia są zgłaszane naszym zarządcom każdego miasta i wsi, a następnie umieszczane w oficjalnych rejestrach. Sprawdziłem wszystkie sprzed piętnastu lat i było ich tylko trzy, z czego dwa zakończyły się odnalezieniem zaginionych, a jedno... cóż, pewien czterolatek nie był należycie pilnowany i utopił się w jeziorze. Jego ciało znaleziono kilka dni po zgłoszeniu.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Jeśli ktoś nie potrafił utrzymać bachora na wodzy to nie była przecież moja sprawa. Nie znosiłem małych gnojków.

\- Mówisz to z takim spokojem? - Dominik uniósł brwi w ewidentnym zdziwieniu. - Przecież to tragedia! Zwłaszcza, że było to jeszcze dziecko!

Zirytowałem się nieco, rozważając przypadkowe kopnięcie go pod stołem. Chyba pozwolę mojemu bazyliszkowi go zjeść, tak dla zasady.

\- Nie odpowiadam za bezmyślność innych. Jeżeli nie potrafią wyobrazić sobie konsekwencji podejmowanych decyzji, to ponoszą zasłużoną karę. Za głupotę się płaci, czasem surowo.

\- Sal, zdajesz się być inteligentnym czarodziejem, ale w momentach takich jak ten mam wrażenie, że ulegasz procesowi skretynienia. Oczekujesz od dziecka rozwagi, której czasem brakuje nawet i dorosłemu. Nie ma w tym ziarna sensu. Powinieneś... - Jego wypowiedź została nagle urwana, choć i tak zdążył powiedzieć stanowczo za dużo. Był tak zaaferowany wielką, szarobrązową sową wlatującą do pomieszczenia, że zupełnie mnie zignorował. A ja czułem się zniesmaczony obecnością ptaszyska Roweny w mojej bibliotece. Muszę zapamiętać, że zawsze należy mieć okna zamknięte. Nawet, jeśli jaśnie królewicz narzeka, że w pomieszczeniu jest za duszno, by rozsądnie myśleć. - Odpowiedź od Roweny!

Jakbym sam tego nie wiedział, doprawdy. Ten chłopak miał zdumiewającą umiejętność do stwierdzania oczywistości. Podbiegł do sowy i zabrał list, po czym skierował się z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Opierzony, przerośnięty kurczak siedzący na parapecie, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. To coś zamachało skrzydłami, a do tego zahuczało z oburzeniem, żeby tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Dominik zaśmiał się i wrócił do stworzenia, by pogłaskać pióra.

\- Lubisz czułości, co Grace? - zapytał idiotycznie, a sowa, jakby zrozumiała, co powiedział, zahukała dla odmiany przyjaźnie. Odwróciła się i odleciała, a on odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. Na wszelki wypadek od razu zamknąłem okno za pomocą magii, żeby uniknąć powtórki z rozrywki. - Rowena odpisała, może rzuci światło na pewne sprawy.

Napisał do niej! A to zdrajca. Przecież ja miałem się tym zająć zanim w ogóle wtajemniczymy ją w całą sytuację. Głupkowaty uśmieszek wciąż przyklejony do jego twarzy, nie pomagał. Za to kojąco działało na mnie wyobrażanie sobie jak wielki wąż pochłania Dominika w całości. Żywcem. Nie pozwoliłbym mu go zabić wzrokiem, ale mógłbym pomóc, petryfikując ofiarę, żeby się nie wierciła.

Stanąłem za chłopakiem, kiedy ten z niecierpliwością rozrywał kopertę, by jak najszybciej przeczytać zawartość.

Pomijając nieistotne szczegóły ze swojego życia, którymi uraczyła nas na wstępie, przeszła szybko do własnych teorii, przy czym zaczęła od poparcia mojego rozumowania odnośnie powiązań Dominika z gryfami.

Następnie wspomniała o wtajemniczeniu Finlaya, a mnie niemal trafił szlag. Czarodziej ten był cwaniakiem jakich mało i uważał, że wie wszystko najlepiej. Chętnie też wygłaszał swoje poglądy, nawet jeśli tyczyły się to lepszych od niego. Zwłaszcza, jeśli tyczyły się lepszych od niego. Zawsze oceniał wszystkich po usłyszeniu zaledwie kilku plotek, nie zniżając się do poznania kogokolwiek lepiej. Zapatrzony w siebie idiota.

Nie rozszarpałem listu na strzępy, tylko dlatego, iż zaciekawił mnie jej tok myślenia. Nawiązała do naszych rodowych herbów, a ja w lot pojąłem do czego zmierzała i nie byłem pewny czy ten kierunek mi się podoba.

Zbyłem milczeniem jej uwagę o krukach oraz wężach, notując w pamięci, by powrócić do tego tematu w odpowiednim czasie. I w jej obecności, oczywiście.

Postanowiłem zaufać, że się nie myliła. Nie chciało mi się sprawdzać czy wymieniła wszystkich, ale znałem ją wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, iż sumiennie podchodziła do różnych spraw. Uznałem, że branie pod uwagę Stewartów oraz Robertsonów było bezsensowne skoro już się nimi zajęła. Zostali nam Walshowie.

\- Więc Walshowie mogą być moją rodziną? - spytał Dominik, kiedy skończył czytać, unosząc wzrok znad listu. Przełknąłem przytyk, który poinformowałby go o tym, że nie zaczyna się zdania od "więc". Dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego, wolałem go nie poprawiać. Jego zarumienione policzki podpowiedziały mi, że chłopak bardzo się podekscytował. Nie chciałem zabijać tej nadziei, która pojawiła się w jego oczach.

\- Jest niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, dlatego nie nastawiaj się na dobre wieści. Jeżeli to był zły trop, zawód będzie boleśniejszy - ostrzegłem go delikatnie. Wyjąłem list z jego rąk, by jeszcze raz, na spokojnie się z nim zapoznać. - Z samego rana wybiorę się do Walshów, trzeba to załatwić jak najszybciej.

Widmo mojego chowańca machało mi z coraz bardziej oddalonej przyszłości.

Aportowałem się na terenie Gryffindorów, pilnując, by moja twarz skrywała się w cieniu kaptura. Postępowałem nie do końca zgodnie z zasadami, ponieważ powinienem najpierw oficjalnie się zapowiedzieć. Tak się postępowało w przypadku silnych, wysoko usytuowanych rodów, wkraczając na ich terytorium. O ile dane rodziny nie były zaprzyjaźnione. Jak w przypadku Roweny i moim. Dostrzegałem zaciekawione spojrzenia rzucane mi przez mijanych ludzi, choć żaden nie odważył się mnie zaczepić. Dotarłem do domu Walshów, nie niepokojony przez nikogo. Zapukałem do drzwi, a drzwi otworzyła mi jakaś kobieta.

\- Czy zastałem Waltera? - zapytałem na wstępie.

\- Kim pan jest? - odparowała, nie odpowiadając na pytanie. Rzuciłem na nią dyskretnego _imperiusa_ , by wpuściła mnie do środka. Nie chciałem wzbudzać jeszcze większej sensacji. Nie mogłem tak po prostu jej wypytywać, w ogóle nie powinno mnie tu być. Zamknąłem drzwi, wsłuchując się uważnie w otoczenie. Nie słyszałem żadnych dźwięków dochodzących z głębi domu, więc uznałem, że akurat jest sama. To nawet dobrze się składało, bo kobiecy mózg zwykle był słabiej chroniony. Nie poświęcało mu się aż takiej uwagi jak męskiemu, więc stanowił dla mnie kopalnię informacji.

- _Legilimens_ \- rzuciłem, nie dając jej czasu na reakcję. Przegrzebałem się szybko przez niepotrzebne informacje dotyczące życia codziennego, aż znalazłem to czego szukałem. Wydostałem się z jej umysłu, orientując się nagle, że znalazła się na kolanach. W ogóle nie zarejestrowałem jej upadku. Być może moje wtargnięcie okazało się nieco brutalniejsze niż przypuszczałem. No trudno. Hołdowałem zasadzie: po trupach do celu. - _Obliviate!_

Kobieta zamrugała, patrząc na mnie przez moment zamglonym spojrzeniem.

\- C-co się stało? - spytała.

\- Akurat przechodziłem, kiedy zauważyłem, że niemal zemdlała pani na progu - powiedziałem fałszywie zaniepokojonym głosem. - Złapałem panią, ale chyba nie czułaś się najlepiej, więc pozwoliłem sobie zaprowadzić cię do środka. Niczego pani nie pamięta?

\- Nie, przepraszam. Wydaje mi się, że już mi lepiej - powiedziała niepewnie, puszczając się mojego ramienia. - Dziękuję, panie...?

\- Montgomery. August Montgomery - skłamałem płynnie.

\- Może napije się pan herbaty? - spytała uprzejmie, chociaż wizja obcego pod nieobecność męża, nie napawała jej radością.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Troszkę się śpieszę - odrzuciłem prędko ofertę, po czym dodałem: - Na przyszłość, proszę na siebie uważać.

 _Zwłaszcza na nieznajomych_ , uściśliłem w myślach.

Wróciłem do domu przed południem. Dominik zdawał się porzucić dotychczasowe zajęcie i przybiegł prędko, zasypując mnie od progu pytaniami.

\- Walshowie w przeciągu ostatnich piętnastu lat mieli w rodzinie tylko jedno dziecko, córkę, która zmarła rok temu - powiedziałem mu, obserwując jak ulatuje z niego cała nadzieja, a spojrzenie staje się przygnębione. Byłem zmęczony i marzyłem wyłącznie o ciepłym łóżku.

\- Więc wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia - rzucił z żalem Dominik, a mnie ponownie nie chciało się go poprawiać. - Myślałem, że wszystko się wyjaśni... Co teraz?

\- Podejrzewam, że postaci z twojego snu wcale nie chodziło o gryfa - powiedziałem po namyśle. Miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby uporządkować sobie wszystkie informacje i doszedłem do wniosku, iż musiało chodzić o coś całkiem innego. - Możliwe też, że źle usłyszałeś i poświęciliśmy ostatnie dni na próżno.

Dominik sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która za moment się popłacze. Jego oczy błyszczały od powstrzymywanych łez, a mnie kusiło, by zrobić coś, co mogłoby go pocieszyć. Tylko nie miałem pojęcia czym to "coś" mogłoby być. Odsunął się nieco i usiadł na kamiennych schodach, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciałem, by był przygnębiony czy smutny. Coś w moim wnętrzu zaciskało się boleśnie na ten widok..

\- Wiem jednak, co możemy zrobić, by poznać prawdę - zaryzykowałem po chwili. Krążyło mi to po głowie przez całą drogę powrotną. Nie sądziłem jednak, by chłopak ufał mi aż w takim stopniu. Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, żeby w ogóle mi ufał. W końcu nie dałem mu ku temu zbyt wielu powodów. - Użyję legilimencji. Jeżeli wyrazisz zgodę, rzecz jasna.

Ku mojemu najwyższemu zdumieniu, Dominik zgodził się zaryzykować. Najwyraźniej chęć poznania prawdy zdominowała nieufność wobec mnie. Z konsternacją zauważyłem, że wolałbym, by wynikało to z innych powodów.

Siedział na fotelu wyciągniętym na środek pokoju wyraźnie podenerwowany. Stałem naprzeciwko niego, leniwie obracając różdżkę w dłoniach. Skupiłem całą uwagę na swoim zadaniu. Nie chciałbym przypadkowo naruszyć delikatnej struktury jego umysłu. Zwłaszcza, że ktoś przede mną ewidentnie w nim już namieszał.

\- Legilimencja jest dziedziną magii, uważanej za niebezpieczną i wielu nieprzychylnie patrzy na jej stosowanie - zacząłem na wstępie. Chciałem, żeby wyzbył się wszelkich wątpliwości, więc musiałem się upewnić, iż ma jasność co do tego, że wiem co robię. - Jest to zdolność, która pomaga wkroczyć w umysł innej osoby i poznać skrywające się w nim uczucia i wspomnienia. Jest to sztuka, której opanowanie jest nie lada wyzwaniem dla czarodziejów i nie każdy posiada ku temu predyspozycje.

\- Jak rozumiem, świetnie nią władasz? - zapytał Dominik z uśmiechem, którym maskował niepokój. Ukuł mnie ten lekki przytyk pobrzmiewający w jego głosie.

\- Przyswajam sobie wiedzę i zdobywam umiejętności bez najmniejszego trudu. Nie jest sztuką nauczyć się czegoś, kiedy jest się po prostu dobrym czarodziejem - przyznałem prosto, ale zgodnie z prawdą. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do umniejszania swoich zdolności. Pracowałem nad nimi od zawsze i szczyciłem się własną samodyscypliną i organizacją. To właśnie te cechy doprowadziły mnie do punktu, w którym jestem. Do tego kim się stałem.

Chłopak zachichotał, a ja nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Irytujące.

\- Powinienem coś zrobić? - spytał, wiercąc się w fotelu, szukając odpowiedniej pozycji.

\- Jeżeli skupisz się na śnie i przywołasz go w myślach, będzie to bardzo pomocne i nie będę musiał dokonywać selekcji twoich wspomnień. Jednak nie będzie problemu, jeśli ci się to nie uda. Postaram się nie ingerować za bardzo w twoją prywatność - zapewniłem go. Musiał poczuć się bezpiecznie, żeby nie bronić się przed najściem. To wiele by utrudniło. Wycelowałem w niego różdżką, na co drgnął niespokojnie. - Rozluźnij się.

\- Sal? - odezwał się, a jakaś wrażliwa nuta pobrzmiewała w jego głosie. Wyglądał jakby wyszedł ze swojej bezpiecznej strefy, podatny na wszelkie zranienia. Chciałem zmyć ten strach z jego oblicza. Wygładzić zmarszczki niepokoju w kącikach oczu zbyt ufnych dla jego własnego dobra. - Czy to będzie bolało?

\- Nie powinno - uznałem z lekkim wahaniem. Nie wiedziałem co znajdę w jego głowie. Równie dobrze mogłem natknąć się na jakąś blokadę czy inną, nienaturalną przeszkodę. - Zwykle odczuwa się wtedy drżenie, potliwość, a przede wszystkim zmęczenie nieporównywalne do fizycznego. To twój pierwszy raz, więc możesz jednak odczuwać zawroty głowy.

\- Dobrze... po prostu przypomniałem sobie Morgana... nie chciałbym się posikać na twoich oczach - powiedział, po czym się zaczerwienił. Westchnąłem. Wydawało mi się to lepszym posunięciem niż drążenie tego tematu. Chłopak był już wystarczająco speszony. Nawet bez moich zapewnień, że nie musi się krępować. Wszystko rozumiałem.

\- Zaufaj mi - niemal wyszeptałem. Byłem pewny, że usłyszał dopiero wtedy, kiedy skinął głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Ufam jak nikomu dotąd - odpowiedział, zamykając oczy. Mój żołądek wywinął koziołka, a ja nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać zadowolonego uśmiechu wpływającego na twarz. _Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę, by ktoś cię skrzywdził_ , pomyślałem. Skupiłem się na swoim zadaniu, żeby przypadkiem nie popełnić jakiegoś błędu, choć i tak nie brałem pod uwagę takiej możliwości.

- _Legilimens._

Znalazłem się wewnątrz umysłu Dominika. Nie mógł mnie zobaczyć, ponieważ to nie był MÓJ umysł. Nie posiadałem tutaj praktycznie żadnej władzy, nie mogłem nawet przybrać fizycznej postaci... to znaczy nie całkiem fizycznej; ciężko to wytłumaczyć, jeśli samemu się tego nie doświadczyło. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wcześniej wszedłbym do umysłu chłopaka - a nie tylko pobieżnie przeglądał jego myśli - bądź łączyłyby nas więzy krwi lub magii, miałbym możliwość wytworzenia swojego mentalnego obrazu. Niestety.

Rozejrzałem się wokół. Głowa Dominika była totalnie zabałaganiona. Przez moment sam czułem się zagubiony, zastanawiając się jak on może normalnie funkcjonować. Nic dziwnego, że nauka kompletnie mu umykała skoro jego umysł tak dosadnie przypominał śmietnik. Milion niepotrzebnych, pomieszanych myśli, nakładające się na siebie emocje, zagmatwane uczucia. Jakiś koszmar. Zwłaszcza, że naprawdę lubiłem porządek.

Dominik przypomniał sobie chyba o moich zleceniach, ponieważ jakimś cudem skupił się na swoim śnie. Mentalnie dotknąłem jego pleców, chcąc go ponaglić, a jednocześnie wesprzeć.

Oglądałem sen uważnie, skupiając się na szczegółach. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że z każdą chwilą, każdym kolejnym słowem, coraz bardziej zatapiałem się w jego umyśle. Niewidzialne sidła oplatały już moje nogi, sięgały powoli ud. Ocknąłem się, jakby ze snu. Zmieszany i otępiały. Odruchowo podjąłem się próby zerwania połączenia, ale bez skutku. Szamotałem się w magicznych więzach niczym zwierzę na uwięzi. Ktoś ewidentnie chciał mnie zatrzymać wewnątrz, wiedziałem za dużo. Ciekawe co to za zaklęcie. Chociaż w tym momencie bardziej interesowała mnie wolność niż nowatorskie, zaawansowane czary. Mogłem ingerować własną magią, miałem przecież zorganizowany, potężny umysł, ale niepotrzebnie mógłbym uszkodzić Dominika. Mimo wszystko wolałem tego uniknąć.

Ostrożnie szarpnąłem za więzy, dziwiąc się ich konstrukcji. To było jak poezja, niemal się zauroczyłem. Przepuściłem między palcami maleńkiego ognia, przypalając zakończenia nerwowe tego czegoś. Czymkolwiek to było. W jakiś dziwny, niepojęty sposób to żyło. Najwyraźniej na dobre zadomowiło się w jego umyśle, zyskując własną, pasożytniczą osobowość. Nadpaliłem przytrzymujące mnie nienawistne pnącza, a one zaczęły się cofać pod naciskiem destrukcyjnej magii, więc podążyłem za nimi, zostawiając Dominika sam na sam z jego snem. Musiałem dotrzeć do sedna zaklęcia, by wyrwać je z korzeniami i zniwelować ewentualne oddziaływanie. Szybko zauważyłem, że nie było ono głupie, a wręcz przeciwnie; umiejętnie lawirowało między rdzeniem chłopaka, czując się tu jak u siebie. W niektórych miejscach niemal perfekcyjnie naśladowało jego aurę, co zbijało mnie z tropu. Musiałem pozostać całkowicie skupiony, zmarszczyłem czoło, kiedy zaklęcie zniknęło z pola mojego widzenia. Zamknąłem oczy, wypuszczając magiczne macki własnej mocy, żeby namierzyły intruza. Pasożyt był silny, cwany, ale również niestabilny. Migotał niczym jaskrawozielone światełko we wzburzonym jeziorze pełnym mętnej, zgniłej wody. Podążałem w stronę centrum, w kierunku jego siedliska, gdzie potężna kula energii napędzała jego rozwój, zadanie i cel. Odnalazłem ją, stoczywszy po drodze kilka walk pełnych szarpaniny i nieczystych zagrań. To coś żywiło się Dominikiem, odkryłem ze zdumieniem. Owijało się wokół jego umysłu, pochłaniając wszystko co tylko miał do zaoferowania; nic dziwnego, że jego nauka była aż tak problematyczna. Z satysfakcją wbiłem rozżarzone dłonie w sam środek wylęgarni pasożyta, spalając go od wewnątrz. Wił się, wrzeszcząc nieludzkim głosem, skwiercząc i wyjąc. Włoski na moim ciele stanęłyby dęba, a pot zapewne spłynąłby po plecach, gdybym oczywiście miał właśnie materialną postać.

Byłem już tak blisko swojego celu, naciskałem, paląc to coś żywcem, kiedy - nim wybuchnęło w miliard prędko znikających iskier - posłało w moją stronę impuls energii, który powalił mnie na kolana. Zaśmiałem się nerwowo, oblizując wargi z mojej własnej krwi, uświadamiając sobie, że powróciłem do rzeczywistości. Tak! Udało się. Zniszczyłem zaklęcie i choć był to powód do radości, gdzieś w głębi duszy czułem małe ukłucie żalu, że nie zdołałem rozwiązać zagadki jego pochodzenia. Mógłbym się temu przyjrzeć, rozłożyć na czynniki pierwsze, zbadać do czego było zdolne. Cóż, przepadło i sam byłem sobie winien. Najważniejsze, że Dominik został uwolniony. Właśnie, Dominik! Zupełnie o nim zapomniałem. Podczołgałem się do niego, zbyt wyzuty z sił by wstać. Chłopak rzucał się i szarpał, leżąc na podłodze u podnóża fotela, na którym wcześniej leżał. Jego oczy, choć szeroko otwarte, zdawały się zupełnie ślepe na rzeczywisty świat, a usta miał rozwarte w niemym krzyku. Złapałem go za ramiona, potrząsając nim niczym bezwładną lalką, szepcząc gorączkowo inkantację zakańczającą zaklęcie. I wtedy wrzasnął nieludzko, jakby ktoś obdzierał go żywcem.

\- Dominik! - zawołałem potrząsając nim, choć pragnąłem tylko uciec od dotyku tego nienaturalnie gorącego ciała. Czułem jak na moich dłoniach pojawiają się pęcherze, kiedy te nieopatrznie zetknęły się z rozpaloną skórą. Pot skroplił jego zaczerwienioną twarz i szyję, wargi miał suche i spierzchnięte, a mokre, lepkie włosy przywarły do czoła. - Dominik! DOMINIK!

I nagle zareagował... dziko, gwałtownie... poderwał się do siadu w jednej sekundzie, drżąc niekontrolowanie na całym ciele. Łzy spływały mu po twarzy, kiedy rozglądał się wokół przerażonym spojrzeniem, dopóki nasze oczy się nie spotkały.

Ulga spłynęła na mnie niczym chłodna, odświeżająca woda, zostawiając po sobie obolałe od ciągłego napięcia mięśnie. Byłem zaniepokojony, ale szczęśliwy, że przeżył. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że jego umysł nie został w żaden sposób uszkodzony. Musiałem to później sprawdzić.

 _Rowena mnie zabije_ , pomyślałem. Wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli. Euforia wywołana korzystaniem z czarnej magii, opadła, zabierając ze sobą całą słodycz, pozostawiając w ustach cierpki, metaliczny posmak. Nigdy wcześniej nie zatraciłem się w mroku do tego stopnia. Dotąd to ja byłem panem, miałem absolutną władzę... Teraz zacząłem wątpić czy kiedykolwiek potrafiłem nad nią zapanować. Strach ścisnął mnie za gardło, kiedy pojąłem powagę sytuacji. Swoją nierozwagą mogłem zabić nas oboje i nawet tego nie zauważyć. Wziąłem głęboki, powolny wdech, a potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden, aż zacząłem się uspokajać. Poluźniłem uścisk na ramionach chłopaka i powoli podniosłem się do pozycji stojącej. Dominik rzucił się na mnie mocno, obejmując ściśle i wtulając twarz w moją pierś, a siła uderzenia odebrała mi na moment dech. Łkał głośno, wołając moje imię z wyjątkową desperacją w głosie. Trzymał się mnie kurczowo, jakby nic innego mu nie pozostało... jakby nic się nie liczyło, a świat wokół przestał istnieć.


	15. To zmienia postać rzeczy

Staliśmy tak na środku salonu całą wieczność. Nogi powoli odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa, a Dominik wciąż obejmował mnie w pasie, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Przez dłuższą chwilę obejmowałem go niezgrabnie, szepcząc słowa pocieszenia.

\- To już koniec, jesteś bezpieczny - powtarzałem jak mantrę. Bezskutecznie. Zdawał się mnie nie słyszeć, pogrążony w dziwnym transie. Był tutaj ciałem, ale jego umysł pozostawał nieobecny. Różdżka leżała daleko poza moim zasięgiem, wypuszczona wcześniej z odrętwiałych palców. I tak na nic by mi się nie przydała, ponieważ mój wewnętrzny ogień przygasł. Czułem się pusty jak studnia w czasie długotrwałej suszy. Absolutnie bezsilny. Nie wiedziałem co robić. W Dominika jakby wstąpiła nieznana siła, równie dobrze mógłbym próbować przesunąć ogromny, ciężki głaz. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo.

\- Grzybek! Służka! Brudek! - zawołałem w przestrzeń. Sekundę później obok mnie pojawiły się trzy skrzaty.

\- Panie Slytherin - skłoniły się równocześnie, patrząc na nas swoimi dużymi, wyłupiastymi oczami. Speszyłem się nieco pod naporem ich zaciekawionych, zaskoczonych spojrzeń. - Czym możemy służyć, sir?

Właśnie. Tu pojawiał się mały problem. Sam nie wiedziałem co począć z nieszczęsnym chłopakiem. Uważałem, że w najbliższym czasie nie powinniśmy stosować żadnych zaklęć wobec niego, mógł być przecież niestabilny. Nie miałem pojęcia co mogłoby się stać. Stłumiłem w zarodku nieszczęśliwy jęk i powiedziałem zrezygnowany:

\- Zdejmijcie go ze mnie. - Oczy skrzatów nabrały niezrozumiałego, skonsternowanego wyrazu, jakby widzieli mnie po raz pierwszy w życiu. - Tylko bez użycia magii! Nie będę niepotrzebnie ryzykował.

\- Tak, sir - odpowiedział Grzybek bez przekonania, a Służka spłoniła się, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy. Tylko Brudek nadal się gapił, a ja mógłbym przysiąc, że w jego oczach czaiło się zażenowanie. Zacisnąłem powieki, nie chcąc być świadkiem tej uwłaczającej, kompromitującej sceny. Czułem się strasznie upokorzony. Najchętniej w ogóle wymazałbym to z pamięci. Może Rowena będzie tak miła i rzuci na mnie później błogosławione obliviate. Poproszę ją, jeśli duma mi na to pozwoli.

Siedziałem oparty plecami o fotel i odchyliwszy głowę wygodnie w tył, próbowałem drzemać. Ręce wsparłem luźno na podłokietnikach, pozwalając sobie na odpoczynek. Czekałem na przybycie Roweny, której Grzybek miał przesłać wiadomość w moim imieniu. Dominik nadal pozostawał nieobecny, siedząc między moimi nogami z twarzą wtuloną w poły szaty. Nie miałem najmniejszej chęci z nim walczyć, oboje byliśmy przemęczeni. Czas jakby stanął w miejscu.

Wreszcie się pojawiła. Wpadła do pomieszczenia niczym huragan, aż drzwi uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę. Pozwoliłem swoim powiekom pozostać zamkniętymi przez kilka kolejnych sekund.

\- Nie śpieszyłaś się - warknąłem, choć nie zabrzmiało to zbyt groźnie ani srogo. Przemawiało przeze mnie wyczerpanie. Spojrzałem na nią, tłumiąc parsknięcie śmiechem na widok jej zdumionej miny. - Nim zaczniesz mnie oskarżać o całe zło świata czarodziejów, pozwól, że wyjaśnię... to ja tutaj zostałem uwięziony.

\- Uwięziony? - wydawała się zdziwiona moimi słowami. Ostrożnie podeszła bliżej i przykucnęła, wyciągnąwszy rękę w stronę Dominnika. Potrząsnąłem głową, żeby odwieść ją od tego absurdalnego pomysłu. _Nie dotykaj, nie dotykaj, NIE DOTYKAJ!_ Jej dłoń zawisła nieruchomo kilka cali od głowy chłopaka, a ja odetchnąłem w duchu z ulgą. Przerażała mnie moja własna reakcja wobec tego dzieciaka. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem aż takich problemów z zaborczością. Uczucie to dławiło mnie w piersi, popychało prosto w dziki szał. W tym temacie zaślepiony umysł wyjątkowo zgadzał się z ogłupiałym sercem, sprzymierzając się przeciwko mnie. A jednak najgorsza i tak była magia. Moja własna magia, zdająca się mieć indywidualne pragnienia, łasiła się wobec jego osoby z zadowoleniem. Byłem wewnętrznie rozdarty, walcząc sam ze sobą. - Co się stało?

\- Użyłem legilimencji - odpowiedziałem, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie Rawenclaw, ale wyjaśniłem dla świętego spokoju: - W słusznej sprawie, oczywiście. I za zgodą Dominika. Chcieliśmy wyjaśnić jego sen.

Wiedziałem, że nie pochwalała moich metod radzenia sobie z problemami, nigdy się z tym nie kryła, a wręcz przeciwnie. Stawiała mi czoła z charakterystyczną dla niej zawziętością i poczuciem sprawiedliwości, nawet kiedy inni pokornie kulili głowy. Byłem zbyt dumny, by głośno przyznać się do błędu. Tym razem postąpiłem jak głupiec porywający się z motyką na słońce.

\- Jak się domyślasz, nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Sam ledwo wyrwałem się z jego umysłu... - przymknąłem oczy, wspominając całe wydarzenie, po czym kontynuowałem: - ... on tam pozostał, nic nie mogłem zrobić. Przeciwzaklęcie nie działało! To nie był zwykły sen, Roweno, tego jestem pewien. Przez jakiś czas bezskutecznie próbowałem go wybudzić, aż wreszcie się udało. Był bardzo przerażony, prawdopodobnie nadal nie wie, co się właściwie wydarzyło... sam nie jestem pewien co widziałem... pewnie dlatego się na mnie rzucił. Od tamtej pory tkwię w jego uścisku i nie mogę się z niego wydostać.

Chciałem jej powiedzieć o zaklęciu, o wnętrzu jego głowy, o tym jak zniszczyłem pnącza oplatające magią jego umysł... ale za każdym razem, kiedy otwierałem usta, coś uciskało nieprzyjemnie tył mojej czaszki, a cichy głos kategorycznie zabraniał mi dzielić się tą wiedzą, więc wreszcie zamilkłem sfrustrowany.

\- Nie możesz czy nie chcesz? - spytała Ravenclaw złośliwie z kpiną pobrzmiewającą w jej rozbawionym głosie. Skrzywiłem się zirytowany jej lekceważącym, pozbawionym szacunku zachowaniem.

\- To nie czas na twoje docinki, Roweno - odgryzłem się oschle, mrużąc wściekle oczy. Ta kobieta nie miała w sobie za knuta litości. - Od trzech godzin tkwię w tym pokoju, nie czuję ani rąk, ani nóg i jestem na skraju wytrzymałości. Pomóż mi go uspokoić.

\- Próbowałeś być człowiekiem? - spytała z powagą. Zastanawiałem się za kogo ona mnie ma. Kim jestem w jej oczach, skoro zadaje podobne pytania. Co widziała, patrząc na moją osobę? Jeśli nie uznawała mnie za człowieka, jak mogła oddać podatnego na wpływy młodego człowieka pod moja opiekę? Skoro ja byłem tym złym to jak ta sytuacja świadczyła o niej? Przełknąłem gorycz złości, ale nie powiedziałem nic. - W takich momentach wypada pocieszyć, wiesz... przytulić chociażby.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że nie próbowałem? Rąk już nie czuję, a nijak to pomogło. Inne pomysły, niby inteligentna wiedźmo?

Rowena zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, ewidentnie rozgniewana. Długo przyglądała się Dominikowi z badawczą uwagą zanim w ogóle ponownie się odezwała.

\- Mówi cokolwiek? - zapytała, przerywając niekomfortową ciszę, która zapadła po moich słowach. Poza tym nie zrobiła nawet najmniejszego ruchu, ostrożna i zdystansowana. Coś w wyrazie mojej twarzy musiało skutecznie powstrzymać ją od ponownego naruszania przestrzeni osobistej.

\- Czy fakt, że nie rusza się i nie reaguje na twoją obecność kazał ci wpaść na ten jakże błyskotliwy pomysł? Równie dobrze mógłby być martwy, gdyby nie trzymał mnie kurczowo za szatę. - Ledwo utrzymywałem spokój. Nie słynąłem przecież z anielskiej cierpliwości. - Nie odezwał się od kilku godzin, jego ostatnimi słowami było moje imię, a potem zamilkł na wieki wieków. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? Nigdzie się nie wybieram... - zakpiłem jej prosto w twarz z typowym dla siebie rozdrażnieniem. Zacząłem żałować pomysłu z szukaniem pomocy u tej nieznośnej kobiety.

\- A czy TY coś do niego mówiłeś? - drążyła dalej uparcie, choć mój zły nastrój zdawał się jej powoli udzielać. Rumieniec zawstydzenia pokrył moją szyję rozgrzanymi plackami, więc pochyliłem głowę, unikając jej wzroku. Łagodne, ciepłe słowa wypłynęły na wierzch mojej pamięci, nie pozwalając zapomnieć. - Chcesz mi wmówić, że siedziałeś tutaj przez bite trzy godziny nie zadawszy sobie trudu, by z nim porozmawiać?

Milczałem przez moment zażenowany. Oczywiście, że próbowałem się z nim porozumieć. Mówiłem nieustannie przez co najmniej pół godziny, od chwili, kiedy tylko skrzaty umknęły w popłochu. Najpierw cierpliwie, potem krzykiem próbowałem nawiązać z nim jakikolwiek kontakt, a kiedy nawet błagania nie odniosły żadnego skutku, dałem sobie święty spokój i postanowiłem się zdrzemnąć, uznawszy, iż musi po prostu dojść do siebie. Jednakże nie zamierzałem jej o tym informować.

\- Najpierw stałem... ale byłem wycieńczony. Potrzebowałem odpoczynku, więc usiadłem. Nie ma w tym nic zasługującego na potępienie.

\- Usiadłeś... razem z nim... - Rowena mówiła bardziej do siebie niż do mnie, nadal przyglądając się Dominikowi w skupieniu. Nagle drgnęła, a jej oczy zabłysnęły. - Więc jednak się rusza! Ułatwia nam to zadanie. Wystarczy zmusić go do wstania i wykorzystać tę aktywność, aby... - Przerwała, widząc mojej powątpiewające spojrzenie. Starałem się nie pokazywać własnego zakłopotania, ale niekoniecznie z dobrym skutkiem. - Czy chcę wiedzieć, co zrobiłeś?

\- Bolały mnie nogi, a on odmawiał współpracy.

\- Salazar...

\- Powiedzmy, że bezwarunkowe posłuszeństwo skrzatów może uratować niejednego czarodzieja - wydusiłem z siebie z trudem, po czym zakończyłem twardo: - Nic więcej nie musisz wiedzieć.

Rowena przypatrywała mi się z uniesionymi brwiami, podczas gdy ja starałem się zwyczajnie uciec wzrokiem przed jej rozbawieniem. Wolałem nie wiedzieć, co sobie pomyślała.

\- Dominiku - odezwała się do chłopaka swoim łagodnym głosem, ale nie spotkała się z jakąkolwiek reakcją. W sumie nie wiem czego się spodziewała. Kilkakrotnie powtórzyła zawołanie, po czym dotknęła jego włosów, na co się wzdrygnął. Zmarszczyłem czoło w zastanowieniu. Dziwne, przemknęło mi przez myśl. Na mój dotyk ani razu nie zareagował w ten sposób. Łasił się raczej do fizycznego kontaktu, pochłaniał go, łaknął.

\- Jak już mówiłem, użyłem legilimencji - zacząłem cierpko. Nie słuchała mnie czy miała problemy z pamięcią krótkotrwałą? Żadna z tych opcji nie zdawała się zachwycająca. - Oszczędź mi wykładu o tym, że nie powinienem - zastrzegłem, kiedy oburzona już otwierała usta. - W każdym razie, chciałem zobaczyć ten sen na własne oczy i ocenić, ile może w nim być prawdy, a ile fikcji.

Pochyliłem się nieco do przodu, kładąc dłoń na głowie Dominika w opiekuńczym, niemal czułym geście i opowiedziałem jej wszystko po kolei, starając się nie pominąć ani jednego szczegółu. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy drobiazg mógł okazać się kluczowy. Z trudem zbierałem myśli, głowa pulsowała bólem tak samo jak odrętwiałe ciało, które zdawało się należeć do kogoś innego. Rowena uważnie słuchała, a wyraz jej twarzy nieustannie się zmieniał. Rozpoznałem skupienie, szok oraz niedowierzanie, a nawet subtelną nutę strachu, choć to ostatnie bardziej wyczułem niż dostrzegłem. Pominąłem historię niezidentyfikowanego zaklęcia, ponieważ nie potrafiłem się przemóc, by powiedzieć choć słowo w tym temacie. Ravenclaw wysłuchała mnie do końca, nie przerywając, za co byłem jej wdzięczny. Przekręciła się tak, że teraz klęczała u mych stóp, co wywołało napad szalonego rozbawienia, który ledwie zdołałem powstrzymać.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Dominik... ma coś wspólnego z Gryffindorami? - zapytała, przekrzywiając głowę, podzielając moje wątpliwości. Od razu spoważniałem, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

\- Nie wiem... mówię, co słyszałem - odparłem, przeciągając się. Moja szyja strzyknęła nieprzyjemnie ze dwa razy, kiedy poruszyłem głową. Westchnąłem przeciągle na ulgę jaką ta czynność przyniosła ze sobą. - Nie kojarzę mężczyzny, ale też nie znam wszystkich członków tego rodu, dlatego nie powiem ci również, czy to był jeden z Gryffindorów.

Z tego co wiedziałem, ostatni, a jednocześnie największy lord tej wiekowej rodziny, zmarł, kiedy jeszcze byłem głupim dzieciakiem. Widziałem go raz, może dwa, lecz nie pamiętałem nawet jak wyglądał. On i mój ojciec nie darzyli się przyjaźnią. Jakaś przedawniona waśń tkwiła między naszymi rodami niczym cierń, choć chyba nikt już nie pamiętał o co naprawdę poszło. Natomiast z dziedzicem tego konkretnego Gryffindora też wiązała się pewna historia. Nie mogłem sobie jednak przypomnieć, co się z nim ostatecznie stało. Wiedziałem tylko, że władzę nad rodem przejął wuj spadkobiercy, obecnie również to on zasiadał w radzie, do której wkrótce miałem dołączyć.

Jednakże nie miałem wystarczających informacji, by móc powiązać Dominika z tą rodziną. Co prawda, uczyłem się historii wielkich rodów, jak każdy szlachetnie urodzony czarodziej, lecz były to raczej odległe dzieje. Nikt nie spisywał przecież dokonań żyjących. Może był bękartem, któregoś z lordów? Jego twarz, choć spalona słońcem podczas pracy na roli, nie była w stanie całkiem skryć arystokratycznych rysów ani wysokich kości policzkowych charakterystycznych dla Gryffindorów. A te oczy, przeszywające i dumne... władcza nuta wkradająca się do barwy głosu, kiedy unosił się gniewem... Potrząsnąłem głową, by pozbyć się zaprzątających ją złudnych myśli. Moja wyobraźnia płatała mi figle. Widziałem to, co chciałem widzieć. Nic więcej. Sentyment, który żywiłem wobec chłopaka, podsycał pragnienie, by był kimś więcej niż dzieckiem biedoty.

\- Jest tylko jedno wyjście, które pomoże nam to sprawdzić - mruknęła Rowena, bawiąc się puklem swoich włosów. Po chwili wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia. - Niebawem wrócę. Dowiem się wszystkiego, co będę mogła.

\- A co ze mną?! - wykrzyknąłem jeszcze, lecz nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Zniknęła za drzwiami mgnieniu oka, zanim w ogóle zdążyłem otworzyć usta. Zerknąłem w dół, na czuprynę jasnych włosów, wzdychając ciężko. Jak zwykle to ja byłem najbardziej poszkodowany i, jak zwykle, Ravenclaw całkowicie mnie zbyła. Potrząsnąłem nieco głową Dominika, wołając: - Żyjesz tam?

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami zabrakło odpowiedzi. Pochyliłem się więc jeszcze bardziej, opierając czoło o miękki czubek jego głowy i zamknąłem oczy. Dawno nie czułem się równie zmęczony. Rozbudziłem się natychmiastowo w odpowiedzi na nieznaczny ruch pod sobą. Uchwyt chłopaka rozluźnił się, a on sam odsunął się wreszcie od mojej piersi. Czerwone od płaczu oczy o wstrząśniętym wyrazie, miał szeroko otwarte. Widziałem jak powoli wracał do rzeczywistości.

\- Ży... ję... - wydusił ochryple, pociągając nosem. Odchylił się nieco, by niezgrabnie opaść na tyłek, zmieniając pozycję. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, wciąż jednak siedząc między moimi nogami. Żaden z nas nie czuł niezręczności tej sytuacji. Wręcz przeciwnie, bliskość zdawała się komfortowa, odkryłem ze zdumieniem. - Chyba trochę odleciałem? - zapytał po chwili z niepewnością w głosie, starając się uśmiechnąć. Ostatnie wydarzenia mocno nim wstrząsnęły. Wyglądał, jakby z trudem otrząsnął się z szoku. Twarz miał pobladłą, a jego wargi wciąż drżały nieco.

\- Świetnie - skwitowałem oschle, zawstydzony własnym, zdradzieckim ciałem, które łaknęło obecności Dominika. - Już przygotowywałem mowę obronną, że to nie ja cię zamordowałem...

Chciałem wstać, rozprostować zastane kości, ale okazało się to być ponad moje siły, ponieważ odrętwiałe nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Z jękiem opadłem z powrotem i rzuciłem swoim kończynom pełne zawodu spojrzenie. Ewidentnie robiły mi na złość.

\- Niech to szlag - wymamrotałem do siebie.

\- Przepraszam, przeze mnie pewnie wszystko cię boli? - Dominik zdawał się szczerze przejąć moją chwilową niemocą, co okazało się niezwykle deprymujące. Moja irytacja wzrosła, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że akurat jemu trwanie w jednej pozycji przez ostatnie godziny ani trochę nie zaszkodziło. Cóż za niesprawiedliwość! - Mogę jakoś pomóc?

\- Nie musisz, skrzaty przyniosą mi fiolkę eliksiru wzmacniającego i szybko stanę na nogi - odparłem szybko, pocierając obolałe nogi. Miałem przecież swoją godność i nie potrzebowałem jego pomocy. Marzyłem o ciepłej kąpieli, która z pewnością przyniosłaby znaczną ulgę.

\- Pozwól, że ja to zrobię - zaoferował się Dominik głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Uniosłem brwi w zaskoczeniu, natomiast chłopak prędko zmienił pozycję na klęczącą i pochwycił dłońmi moją prawą nogę nim zdążyłem zareagować. Wzdrygnąłem się na ten dotyk, po części tylko z zaskoczenia. Okazał się on bowiem nieoczekiwanie delikatny, wprawny i przyjemny. Wpatrywałem się w niego z uwagą, ale zdawał się pochłonięty czynnością. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, co wydarzyło się w jego umyśle. Właściwie w ogóle nie rozmawialiśmy, lecz cisza, która zapadła między nami... koiła nerwy i znękaną duszę.

Mina Roweny okazała się bezcenna. Stłumiłem rechot, kiedy omiotła rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę zszokowanym spojrzeniem. Przez moment poczułem się, jakby przyłapała nas in flagranti. Speszyłem się niedorzecznie, próbując powstrzymać Dominika przed dalszym masażem, ale ten był niezwykle uparty oraz nieugięty. Wreszcie odpuściłem.

Ravenclaw usiadła w fotelu, obserwując nas z uwagą i nikłym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Trzymała w dłoniach kilka pergaminów, których zawartości nie mogłem dostrzec z tej odległości.

\- Udało mi się zebrać nieco informacji na temat Gryffindorów - zaczęła, przekładając kartki. - Wilhelm Gryffindor został lordem kilka lat przed twoim ojcem, Salazarze. Miał wówczas siedemnaście lat, a jego rodziciel zmarł wskutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Było to niespodziewane, wielu miało nadzieję, że Robert będzie prowadził rodzinę jeszcze przez co najmniej kilka lat. Nie zdążył przygotować syna, który zresztą nie cieszył się zbytnim uznaniem i sam też nie wykazywał chęci, by objąć miejsce po ojcu. Wielu wetowało przejęcie przez niego władzy.

\- Jak więc został lordem bez poparcia? - zdziwiłem się. Chciałem poznać dalszą część tej historii, tak podobnej do mojej własnej. Ja również nie pragnąłem bycia głową rodu. Marzyłem o zdobywaniu wiedzy, rozwijaniu się, osiąganiu coraz lepszych, magicznych rezultatów, a nie o niańczeniu mieszkańców okolicznych wsi czy dbaniu o durne, przyziemne sprawy.

\- Zmienił się. Według doniesień śmierć ojca odbiła się bardzo na jego zachowaniu i szybko się poprawił, starając odzyskać utracony szacunek. Skoro stanął na czele rodu, znaczy to, że raczej mu się powiodło. W każdym razie, w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat poślubił kobietę francuskiego pochodzenia, dwudziestoletnią Genovieve Ornano, która rzecz jasna przyjęła rodowe nazwisko Gryffindorów. Według informacji, nie było to małżeństwo aranżowane i doniesienia wskazują, że wyjątkowo się udało - mówiła, wzrokiem śledząc tekst na swoich cennych pergaminach. Słuchałem z uwagą, skupiając się na jej słowach. Przyłapałem się na bezmyślnym gładzeniu jasnych włosów Dominika, więc cofnąłem rękę jak poparzony. Rowena udała, że niczego nie zauważyła, choć może rzeczywiście tak było. Chłopak natomiast spojrzał na mnie z ukosa, przygryzając dolną wargę, lecz nic nie powiedział. - Problemem był brak potomka i zapewnienie stałości dziedziczenia... - zamilkła, by unieść głowę i rzucić nam zdziwione spojrzenie - który jednak został rozwiązany, gdy na świat przyszedł chłopiec, Godryk Gryffindor. Wilhelm miał wówczas czterdzieści lat. Jestem pełna podziwu, że nie rozerwali go na strzępy za brak męskiego potomka. W tej rodzinie zwykle jest to niedopuszczalne... - wyjaśniała swoje zdziwienie Dominikowi, krzywiąc się przy tym nieco. - Gryffindorowie bardzo sobie cenią męską linię rodu. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jakim autorytetem musiał się cieszyć, skoro wykazali tyle cierpliwości.

\- Tak, tak - parsknąłem zniecierpliwiony. - Był wspaniałym lordem, którego wszyscy podziwiali... bla, bla, bla... wystarczy tych zachwytów. Skup się na ich dziecku, jeśli łaska.

\- Godryk Gryffindor urodził się jesienią, a jego narodziny okryła żałoba - kontynuowała, poważniejąc. - Genovieve Gryffindor zmarła przy porodzie, chłopiec natomiast przeżył.

\- Czy żyje? - Dominik oderwał się od absorbującego masażu mojej nogi i podczołgał się do siedzącej w fotelu Roweny niczym zachwycony pasjonującą historią dzieciak. Boleśnie odczułem stratę jego obecności, więc przemieściłem się w fotelu, by zamaskować własny dyskomfort. Wolałem mieć go blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Skrzywiłem się niezauważalnie i zazgrzytałem zębami w niemej złości.

\- W wieku sześciu lat chłopiec zaginął, jednak informacja o zaginięciu nie zdążyła obiec kraju, bo poinformowano natychmiast o jego śmierci.

\- Ślepa uliczka - podsumowałem kwaśno, podnosząc się w końcu z fotela. Cudownie było rozprostować stare kości. Miałem w planach ciepłą kąpiel, a następnie wygodne łóżko z miękką pierzyną. Zasłużyłem na odpoczynek, zwłaszcza, że na marne zużyłem sporo magicznej energii, która potrzebowała regeneracji. Nie znosiłem bezowocnych wysiłków i zmarnowanego czasu.

\- Poczekaj - zawołała zapobiegawczo Rowena. Oparłem się więc o starą, rzeźbioną komodę stojącą w pobliżu drzwi, patrząc na nią oczekująco. - Coś tu się nie zgadza! W dniu zaginięcia chłopca Wilhelm Gryffindor umarł!

Podszedłem do niej i wyrwawszy jej pergamin z dłoni, przeczytałem wszystko zdanie po zdaniu.

\- Zmarł, nikt jednak nie podał przyczyny... - zauważyłem z zaskoczeniem. - Nie wyprawiono ceremonii pogrzebowej dziecku! Przecież to istne szaleństwo! - krzyknąłem oburzony. Tak się nie godziło. Zmarłym trzeba okazać szacunek, żeby nie powrócili przekląć swojego zdradliwego rodu. Nawet, jeśli rodzinie się poszczęściło i nie dostała w darze przekleństwa, zasługiwała na największą pogardę i potępienie. Nikt nie chciał mieć do czynienia z tymi, co nawet wiekową tradycję mają za nic.

\- Może podchodzę do tego ze sporą podejrzliwością, jednak... skoro nie wyprawili ceremonii pogrzebowej i nikt nie widział jego ciała, nie ma pewności, że chłopiec nie żyje, nie mylę się?

Wymieniliśmy się zamyślonymi spojrzeniami. Żadne z nas nie mogło zaprzeczyć. Rozumowanie Roweny miało wiele sensu.

\- Ile lat miałby teraz Godryk Gryffindor? - zapytałem, spoglądając na siedzącego na ziemi pobladłego Dominika. Mój instynkt wariował, a serce biło jak oszalałe. Czułem, że rozwiązanie leży tuż pod naszym nosem.

\- Piętnaście - odpowiedziała, choć nie było to konieczne. Umiałem przecież liczyć. Odpychałem od siebie jedyną racjonalną opcję. Nie chciałem w to uwierzyć. Niemożliwe, rzekłbym nawet.

\- Mężczyzna ze snu... - odezwał się w końcu Dominik, wydając się pogrążony w zadumie. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się od intensywnego myślenia, a oczy lśniły. - Przyjąwszy, że... nazywam się Godryk Gryffindor, to on... on musi być moim ojcem... a ta kobieta moją matką? - Wzdrygnął się niezauważalnie. Nie wydawał się zachwycony taką ewentualnością, raczej przytłoczony, może wręcz przerażony.

\- Możemy się mylić... aczkolwiek elementy twojego... hm, snu... - zacząłem powoli, ważąc każde słowo. Nie chciałem dawać mu złudnej nadziei. Poza tym, dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że to nie był sen. - ... jak i historii Gryffindorów łączą się w dość logiczną całość.

Czy ten niezbyt inteligentny, zacofany chłopak o naruszonym umyśle, mógł być dziedzicem potężnego rodu? Jakim cudem jego historia potoczyła się w ten sposób? I nikt tego wcześniej nie dostrzegł? Ja sam... jak mogłem nie zauważyć jego podobieństwa do Gryffindorów? Teraz to było całkiem jasne, widziałem przecież dawnych lordów na starych rycinach. A jednak pozostawałem ślepy, ponieważ... niech to diabli, wszystko się komplikowało.

\- To była moja matka - powtórzył chłopak znacznie już pewniej. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz, pobladł, a następnie zzieleniał. Przez ułamek sekundy myślałem, że zwymiotuje, on jednak zasłonił jedynie usta dłonią. Z każdą chwilą zdawał się być coraz pewniejszy, uchwyciwszy się tej złudnej nadziei, choć zarówno mną jak i Roweną, targały wątpliwości. Potrzebowaliśmy niepodważalnego dowodu. Jeśli rzeczywiście był dziedzicem, to w czarodziejskiej Anglii działy się niepokojące rzeczy, tuż pod nosem Arcymistrza. Mógł domagać się sprawiedliwości i zadośćuczynienia, a my moglibyśmy pomóc. Ewentualnie.

\- Godryk... - powiedział z wahaniem, jakby do samego siebie. Widziałem jak łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, po czym zaśmiał się, wprawiając nas w dezorientację. Złapał się za głowę, a jego spojrzenie zamgliło się, dając mi sygnał, że coś jest nie do końca w porządku. Pochwyciłem go w ostatniej chwili, nim jego głowa roztrzaskała się o kamienną posadzkę. Rowena krzyknęła krótko, podrywając się do pozycji stojącej w mgnieniu oka.

\- Posuń się, kobieto - warknąłem do niej, ponieważ tarasowała mi przejście. - Nie będę go trzymać całą wieczność.

Rowena miała wystarczająco oleju w głowie, żeby wykonać polecenie bez szemrania. Chłopak, choć drobny i niski jak na swój wiek, jednak ważył swoje. A ja i bez dźwigania go byłem już zmęczony. Jakimś cudem dotachałem go do kanapy, po czym położyłem go na niej ostrożnie. Obiecałem przecież, że przy mnie będzie bezpieczny. Martwiło mnie to jego ciągłe mdlenie. W jego wieku to niepokojące, nawet jeśli ostatnimi czasy nie był okazem zdrowia.

\- Co mu jest? - spytała spanikowana Ravenclaw, pochylając się nad nim zbyt blisko jak na mój gust.

\- Jeśli przestaniesz wprowadzać zamęt to może się dowiemy - burknąłem, a ona zmierzyła mnie spojrzeniem, ale ustąpiła. Wystawiłem rękę nad nieprzytomne ciało, sięgając po ukryte głęboko zapasy rdzenia. Magia spłynęła w dół moich palców, owijając się opiekuńczo wokół chłopaka. Widziałem jak wije się podekscytowana, kiedy obca magia wyszła jej na spotkanie. Dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach, a twarz zastygła grymasie. To niewiarygodne! Wyczuwałem ją, silną jak nigdy. Chłopak był zbyt potężny jak na zwykłego mugolaka. Musiał być kimś więcej. Zdecydowanie.

I wtedy magiczna macka uderzyła mnie z rażącą siłą, wyciskając z płuc dech, a z oczu łzy. Skrzywiłem się. Tak jasna, krystalicznie czysta, że to aż bolało. Rowena nie mogła zobaczyć tego co ja, więc niespokojnie szarpała za moje opuszczone wzdłuż ciała ramię. Nie słyszałem jej słów, bo w uszach mi szumiało, jakbym stał na pustym polu pośród porywistego wiatru. Zgarbiony pod naciskiem, kulący się od bólu. Nie mogłem odpowiedzieć, jeśli nie chciałem go skrzywdzić. A obiecałem, że tego nie zrobię i zamierzałem dotrzymać własnych słów. Wyczuwałem ją tam, czaiła się tuż pod powierzchnią, jakby czekająca na akceptację. I wiedziałem, choć nie chciałem przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Pieczęć wielkiego rodu... Pieczęć Gryffindorów.

Zerwałem połączenie, oszołomiony. Podniosłem się z kolan, choć nie zarejestrowałem upadku i na trzęsących się nogach opuściłem pomieszczenie. Niech przodkowie mają mnie w opiece.


End file.
